Love on the court!
by Maple Princess
Summary: Une collection de trente-cinq one shots, centrés chacun autour d'un couple et d'un kink. Chaque chapitre étant indépendant, vous êtes libres de lire ceux ne comportant que les couples et thèmes vous intéressant ! Vous pouvez suggérer le prochain pairing à être traité !
1. EnnoTana, première fois

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Cela fait une éternité (près d'un an et demi) que je n'avais pas écrit pour ce fandom, et regardant l'animé en ce moment j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre, d'où ce recueil douteux. De plus, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ces derniers temps, et ce projet me motive.  
En espérant que cela vous plaira !  
\- Sarah**

* * *

 **Dans la douce lumière d'un après-midi**

 **[première fois, EnnoTana]**

La journée parut durer une éternité. D'ordinaire, Tanaka avait du mal à supporter les longues heures de cours, mais là, cela relevait carrément du supplice. Et pour ne rien arranger, depuis son pupitre il avait une vision parfaite d'Ennoshita, assis en diagonale de lui, trois rangs plus loin.

Aussi, l'ailier passa le plus clair de son temps à contempler son petit ami, laissant son regard dévorer Ennoshita dans ses moindres détails. Les prunelles sombres de Tanaka scrutaient sans relâche le numéro 1 de Karasuno, et de multiples images indécentes fleurissaient dans son esprit. De temps à autre, le studieux Ennoshita se retournait légèrement pour adresser un sourire à son cher et tendre, comme si l'intensité du regard de Tanaka était telle qu'il pouvait la ressentir.

Enfin, la cloche annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours sonna, libérant les élèves de troisième année. Tandis que ses camarades filaient vers la sortie, Tanaka se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ennoshita, affichant un air qu'il espérait décontracté.

"La journée n'a pas été trop longue ?" demanda innocemment Ennoshita, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était.  
"Bof, comme d'habitude." mentit son petit ami en haussant les épaules.

Ennoshita eut un petit rire qui fit légèrement rougir Tanaka - bon Dieu, qui lui a donné le droit d'être aussi mignon - avant de fermer son sac et de le jeter sur son épaule. Étant un vendredi, il n'y avait pas entrainement de volley, une nouveauté instaurée par Ennoshita depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine.

Les deux amis sortirent ensemble de la classe puis du lycée, prenant la direction du domicile de Tanaka. Une fois que le couple se fut suffisamment éloigné du lycée, Tanaka glissa la main d'Ennoshita dans la sienne, faisant à son tour rougir son petit ami. En effet, il était rare que Tanaka initie un rapprochement physique ; malgré ses airs bravaches, il avait du mal à assumer pleinement leur relation.  
Ennoshita ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : après tout, Tanaka avait passé deux ans à courir après Kiyoko, jusqu'à ce que le départ de cette dernière à l'université ne mette un terme contraint aux avances de Tanaka et Nishinoya. Ennoshita avait alors profité du départ de sa "rivale" pour se rapprocher de l'ailier aux allures de voyou, finissant par lui avouer ses sentiments au début des vacances d'été. Le numéro 3 en était resté pantois, d'autant plus qu'il était en plein questionnement sur son orientation sexuelle ; il avait fallu l'intervention de Nishinoya pour que les deux élèves de troisième année sortent ensemble.

Depuis, ils s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés, et avaient décidé de franchir une étape capitale de leur relation : faire l'amour pour la première fois. L'occasion s'était présentée lorsque Saeko avait annoncé à son frère cadet qu'elle partait passer un week-end en amoureux avec Akiteru : ainsi, les deux volleyeurs pourraient passer deux jours ensemble en toute tranquillité.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la maison que Tanaka partageait avec sa grande soeur. Le jeune homme, dont les mains tremblaient légèrement d'excitation, eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, mais lorsqu'il y parvint il invita Ennoshita à rentrer avec un sourire ravageur et une pose qu'il pensait séductrice. Son petit ami pouffa de rire avant de pénétrer dans la maison, Tanaka sur ses pas. À peine eut-il enlevé ses chaussures et posé son sac que l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

"Ryūnosuke ?"  
"Je suis si heureux que tu sois là, Chikara."

Ennoshita se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et attendri.

"Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi."

Après lui avoir posé un timide baiser sur les lèvres, Tanaka se saisit de la main d'Ennoshita et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Le coeur du capitaine s'emballa, exalté par l'enthousiasme maladroit de son Ryū.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, où la lumière du jour était filtrée par des volets à moitié fermés, Tanaka serra Ennoshita tout contre lui. L'adolescent à la chevelure de jais enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, inspirant profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de cologne bon marché. Il sentit Tanaka lever son menton et sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser de plus en plus fiévreux, le silence de la pièce peu à peu remplacé par le bruit de leurs langues se liant et se déliant. Les mains calleuses de Tanaka s'aventurèrent sous la chemise d'Ennoshita, lui arrachant un gémissement que l'ailier avala goulûment.  
Après un long baiser, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant deux adolescents à bout de souffle.

"Chikara, je... je trouve que tu portes un peu trop de vêtements." haleta Tanaka avant de fondre sur son petit ami et de lui déboutonner la chemise avec une ferveur non dissimulée. Ennoshita ne demeura pas en reste, et bien rapidement leurs hauts tombèrent sur le sol, de même que leurs pantalons et sous vêtements.

Tanaka laissa son regard courir sur le corps de son amant. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dénudé (l'un des avantages des vestiaires) mais la scène avait cette fois-ci quelque-chose d'émoustillant. La peau pâle rougissait sous le regard inquisiteur de Tanaka, et quelques perles de sueur ruisselaient dans le cou du jeune homme.

Sans crier gare, Tanaka se colla contre son petit ami et lui enserra la taille, avant de les faire basculer sur son futon. À peine eut-il remonté ses mains le long des côtes d'Ennoshita que ce dernier inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus de Tanaka. Bien que ce dernier fut d'un tempérament dominant, il devait avouer que cette nouvelle position était loin de lui déplaire.

Avec une rapidité maladroite, Ennoshita pressa son érection contre celle de Tanaka, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Le capitaine entama alors des mouvements de va et viens, frottant de manière erratique leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

"Ah- Chikara-"

En parfait gentleman refusant de laisser son compagnon seul à la tâche, Tanaka enroula sa main droite autour de leurs deux verges. Ennoshita y joignit une main, effectuant des mouvements moins rapides mais plus langoureux que ceux de son petit ami. Aucun des deux n'avait utilisé de lotion ou de lubrifiant, mais la très légère douleur occasionnée par la friction ne faisait que pimenter leurs ébats.  
Sentant qu'il allait venir, Ennoshita se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte avant de murmurer :

"Tu as ce qu'il faut, Ryū ?"  
" Un peu, ouais !"

Tanaka se leva et se précipita vers son armoire, dont il tira une bouteille de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatifs.

"J'imagine que tu préfèrerais, euh, enfin..." bafouilla Ennoshita. "...me la mettre."

Gêné par le langage cru de son petit ami, Tanaka hocha la tête. Il s'était certes renseigné sur les diverses façons dont deux hommes pouvaient faire l'amour mais il n'en demeurait pas moins nerveux à l'idée de se faire sodomiser. Intérieurement, il remercia Chikara de le connaître assez bien pour avoir tout prévu.

"Mets-toi comme ça."

Tanaka se laissa guider, finissant assis sur son futon, dos au mur. Avec un sourire séducteur, Ennoshita ouvrit un préservatif et le déroula lentement sur l'érection de son amant, prenant son temps afin d'exciter Tanaka davantage encore. Une fois que la protection de latex lubrifié fut en place, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais laissa sa langue se promener sur la virilité de Ryūnosuke, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il eut jugé que son petit ami était suffisamment excité, Chikara se releva avant de se positionner à califourchon au-dessus du bassin de Tanaka. Il se saisit prestement de la bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduisit trois de ses doigts sur le regard avide de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier se mit presque à baver lorsqu'Ennoshita enfonça son index dans son intimité.

"Nnn- Ryū, si tu savais... le nombre de fois où j'ai fait ça - _ah_ \- tout seul, en imaginant que c'était toi qui me touchait comme ça-"

Avec un grognement de douleur et de plaisir, le capitaine ajouta un deuxième doigt. Tanaka, une lueur bestiale dans le regard, lui empoigna les hanches et en caressa la peau laiteuse. Il brûlait de pénétrer son amant, toutefois il réfréna ses pulsions lubriques, sachant qu'Ennoshita avait besoin de temps pour se préparer.

"Chikara, _putain_ -"  
" Je suis bientôt prêt, a-attends."

Après un moment qui parut durer une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre, Ennoshita retira ses doigts et s'approcha de l'érection de l'ailier. Il avait prévu d'y aller lentement, mais la fièvre qui l'animait eut raison de ses craintes et, malgré la douleur, il s'empala rapidement sur la verge de Tanaka.

" _Gn,_ Chi-Chikara, c'est trop bon, _bordel_ -"

Malgré lui, les hanches de Tanaka se mirent à entamer d'erratiques mouvements de va-et-viens ; heureusement, la sensation de brûlure qu'Ennoshita ressentait fut vite remplacée par un plaisir intense.

"Plus v-vite, Ryū- _ah_ !"

Son amant s'exécuta, tandis qu'Ennoshita entoura ses bras autour du cou de Tanaka, parsemant la peau mate de suçons et morsures possessives.

"Chikara, je vais-"

Ryū ne pu terminer sa phrase ; il vint aussitôt, poussant un râle d'extase dans lequel Chikara pût déceler son nom. Tremblant et transpirant, Ryū se saisit du membre d'Ennoshita et entama de vigoureux allers et retours. Le capitaine ne tint pas la cadence bien longtemps, et il éjacula peu après, la substance visqueuse maculant les doigts de Tanaka.

"Ah, désolé Ryū..." s'excusa promptement l'adolescent.

Il se leva promptement pour attraper un mouchoir, qu'il tendit à son petit ami. Mais ce dernier ne l'utilisa pas, examinant attentivement la jouissance de Chikara avant de la goûter de la pointe de la langue. Puis l'ailier se lécha les doigts en soutenant le regard gêné de son amant.

"Moins pire que ce que je pensais." commenta Tanaka avec un sourire malicieux.

Le visage d'Ennoshita vira au cramoisi. Avec un rire franc, Tanaka l'attira contre lui et les recouvrit d'un drap propre.

"Ça... ça t'a plu ?"  
"Si ça m'a plu ?! C'était génial, Chikara !" le rassura Tanaka en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ennoshita lui adressa le plus sincère de ses sourires avant de se blottir contre lui.

"Je t'aime, Ryū."  
"Je t'aime aussi, Chikara."

Le couple se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Après tout, le week-end était long ; autant se reposer avant de continuer leur exploration des plaisirs charnels.


	2. KyouHaba, frottage, petplay

**Dressage**

 **[frottage ~ petplay, KyouHaba]**

"AH !"

Le cri résonna dans tout le gymnase. Tous les membres du club de volley d'Aoba Jōsai s'interrompirent dans leurs activités respectives pour en chercher la source, qui ne fut pas longue à trouver.  
Kunimi était recroquevillé au sol, gémissant de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Kindaichi accourut aux côtés de son camarade, de même qu'Oikawa.

"Ça va, Kunimi-chan ?" s'enquit le capitaine en s'agenouillant auprès du blessé.  
"Mon ventre..." vagit l'intéressé dont le visage pâlit brusquement.

Le pauvre lycéen vomit à grand bruit, et une partie de ce qu'il rejeta finit sur les chaussures de Yahaba, qui avait accouru avec l'entraîneur et la trousse de premiers soins.

"Beurk, Akira..." pesta le numéro 6, sans toutefois trop lui en vouloir.

Tandis que l'entraîneur et Oikawa s'occupaient du blessé, Yahaba fut attiré par la scène se déroulant de l'autre côté du filet. Kindaichi hurlait sur Kyōtani, qui ne répondait rien mais dont la posture trahissait l'agressivité sous-jacente et ne demandant qu'à être libérée.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" demanda Shigeru en s'approchant de ses coéquipiers. En dépit de ses chaussures souillées de renvoi, il arrivait à dégager la même aura d'autorité qu'à l'ordinaire.  
"Cet enfoiré de Chien fou a envoyé un boulet de canon sur Kunimi !" pesta Kindaichi. "Une balle impossible à renvoyer, il y avait mis toute sa force, et-"  
"Du calme, Yūtarō. J'ai cru effectivement remarquer que depuis le début de l'entraînement, tu es assez agressif, Kentarō. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu joues avec des coéquipiers, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, le numéro 16 tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec un grognement. Piqué au vif, Yahaba le rattrapa et lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

"Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès d'Akira, puis tu vas m'aider à nettoyer ça. On en profitera pour parler un peu."

Kyōtani tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Yahaba, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de son tee shirt et le traîna jusqu'à leur camarade blessé, devant lequel il le força à s'incliner.

"...pardon, Kunimi." marmonna le blond, de mauvaise grâce.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son camarade l'entraîna en dehors du gymnase. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires dans un silence pesant. Yahaba déverrouilla la porte au moyen du double des clefs qu'Oikawa lui avait confié, puis il poussa Kyōtani à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Tu as quelques explications à me donner, Kentarō." lâcha le passeur en retirant ses chaussures souillées, qu'il mit à tremper dans un lavabo.

L'ailier se contenta de grommeler avant de se laisser tomber au sol, dos à son petit ami. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour, et il se rua sur Kyōtani avant de le plaquer au sol avec fureur.

"C'est pas bientôt fini, ton attitude puérile ?! Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es insupportable avec moi, sans parler de ce que tu viens de faire. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, parle moi au lieu de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec nous !"

Seul un silence glaçant lui répondit. Mais Yahaba commençait à bien connaître le fonctionnement de son amant, et devina au regard intense du blond qu'à l'intérieur, Kyōtani bouillonnait de rage. Comprenant qu'hurler ne mènerait nulle part, Yahaba poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent. Agrippant les mains calleuses de l'ailier, il le tira vers le haut, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se faire face.

"Écoute, Kentarō, tu sais que tu peux me dire quand ça ne va pas. Tu te fais du mal, quand tu gardes ça pour- "

Shigeru s'interrompit net en remarquant un détail qui ne le surprit pas tant que cela. Le short de son petit ami semblait très étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe, le tissu bleu moulant ce qui était indubitablement une érection. Visiblement, que ce soit dans leur intimité ou dans la vie de tous les jours, Kyōtani avait une manière particulière de réagir quand son partenaire le rudoyait.  
"J'aime pas la façon dont ils te regardent." finit par avouer Kyōtani en baissant les yeux.

"Qui ça, "ils" ?"  
"Au club de volley, surtout les aînés."  
"Kentarō... tu sais qu'Oikawa flirte avec tout le monde. Et Matsukawa et Hanamaki adorent t'embêter."  
"Mais-"  
"Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est toi que j'aime, pas eux. Je me fiche de la façon dont ils me regardent, et tu devrais en faire autant."  
"C'est facile à dire !" éructa le blond. "Tu- putain, Shigeru, tu sais pas ce que ça me fait ! Tu pourrais avec n'importe qui et- "  
"Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi, Ken-chan." le rassura le passeur en lui caressant le visage. "Arrête les crises de jalousie, ça te rend malade."

Kyōtani se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Yahaba se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son petit ami.

"Ken-chan, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, ne doute jamais de cela et ne te préoccupe plus des autres, d'accord ?"

Shigeru sentit le blond hocher la tête. Satisfait, il lui déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille. Mais quand bien même le passeur était content d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et d'avoir pu rassurer Kyōtani, il ne pouvait laisser passer ce que le numéro 16 avait fait à Kunimi.

"Et ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à qui que ce soit."

Le ton soudainement froid du jeune homme fit frémir Kyōtani.

"Va chercher ce que tu sais."

Le blond s'exécuta, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Yahaba pour se lever et se ruer vers son sac. Il fouilla pendant quelques secondes avant d'en tirer une petite trousse. Il l'ouvrit fiévreusement et en sortit un collier bleu ciel qu'il attacha rapidement autour de son cou. Kyōtani soupira presque d'aise en sentant le simili cuir compresser légèrement sa trachée.  
Pendant ce temps, Yahaba s'était installé sur une chaise, regardant son petit ami s'équiper de son accessoire favori.

"Viens ici."

L'ailier se mit à quatre pattes et rampa jusqu'à son maître, une lueur folle dans le regard. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'appuyer sur les genoux de Yahaba, ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

"De quel droit te permets-tu de me toucher sans permission ? Tu as été un très vilain garçon, à t'attaquer à ce pauvre Akira comme ça."

Leur petit jeu ne faisait que commencer, mais Yahaba se sentait déjà grisé par l'ascendant qu'il avait sur son amant. De plus, savoir que Kyōtani était capable de se mettre dans de tels états par pure jalousie et amour pour lui flattait son ego et, il devait l'avouer, avait un côté assez excitant.

Le futur capitaine laissa son regard se promener sur le jeune homme soumis à ses pieds, prenant le temps d'admirer les moindres détails de son anatomie : ses yeux ambrés emplis d'une fièvre perverse, son dos arqué, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où dépassait le bout de sa langue, ses mains crispées en une attente clairement pénible.  
Après un moment bien trop long aux yeux de Kyōtani, Yahaba se pencha légèrement vers lui et glissa deux doigts sous le menton de son amant.

"Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un chien enragé comme toi, hein ? Un sale roquet qui aboie sur tout ce qui bouge, et qui bande quand il se fait réprimander."

Kyōtani commença à haleter, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton et les doigts de son maître. Sans attendre l'autorisation de ce dernier, le numéro 16 rampa jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve entre les cuisses de l'adolescent aux cheveux cendrés. Yahaba passa ses mains dans la chevelure rase de Kyōtani, pressant la tête de l'ailier contre la tente qui s'était érigée dans son short. Avec un enthousiasme non feint, Kyōtani passa sa langue sur le tissu recouvrant l'érection de Yahaba, le faisant frissonner.

"Mmh, mon petit chien, continue..."

Kyōtani ne se fit pas prier, couvrant le pubis de Shigeru de baisers enflammés. Le numéro 6 soupira d'aise, avant de retirer les barrières textiles emprisonnant son membre. À peine eut sa verge été libérée que Kyōtani la lécha, humidifiant le membre avant de le sucer avec enthousiasme.

"Ah, oui, exactement comme ça ~" gémit Shigeru en passant une main sur l'occiput de son petit ami. Il appuya doucement, enjoignant son amant à le prendre plus profondément. Kyōtani s'exécuta, mettant toute sa passion dans la gâterie qu'il offrait à son amant.

Yahaba, satisfait de l'enthousiasme de son soumis, décida de lui offrir une récompense. Il positionna sa jambe gauche de manière à ce que son pied vienne titiller l'entrejambe de Kyōtani. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement, gémissant autour de la verge de son amant et accélérant le rythme de ses allers et retours. Tout en geignant, Shigeru ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

"Si tu en veux plus, mon brave toutou, il va falloir t'en occuper."

Kyōtani n'eut pas besoin que Yahaba en dise plus. Il se saisit rapidement de sa jambe d'albâtre qu'il cala entre ses cuisses, puis il entama de vigoureux mouvements de manière à frotter son érection contre la jambe de Yahaba. Shigeru ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : son Kentarō bavant littéralement sur sa verge qu'il enveloppait de la chaleur humide de sa bouche, tout en se frottant désespérément contre sa jambe, cherchant à assouvir son propre désir.

"Si seulement - _mmh_ \- tu pouvais te voir, mon toutou... tu es bien à ta place, à mes pieds, accro à - _aaah_ \- ma bite et plus en rut qu'une chienne en chaleur."

Loin de réfréner les ardeurs de l'ailier, la façon dont Yahaba lui parlait ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Ses mouvements de hanches devinrent erratiques, tandis qu'il tentait de faire entrer encore plus de son maître en lui. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, signe qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Lorsque Yahaba vint, Kyōtani avala la semence de son petit ami jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de s'agripper aux hanches du passeur dans l'espoir de venir à son tour. Affriolé par le visage extatique de Shigeru, le blond jouit quelques instants après, souillant son short mais n'en ayant cure.

Yahaba se laissa glisser au niveau de Kyōtani, passant ses bras autour du torse de son amant avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

"Quel dégoûtant petit chien tu fais..." chuchota-t-il en passant la main sur le short humide du blond.

Kyōtani poussa un grognement, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aimé. Il lappa la peau pâle avant de la mordre fermement, laissant une marque qu'il couvrit de baisers.

"Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi." murmura-t-il, arrachant un sourire au numéro 6.  
"N'en doute jamais, Ken-chan."

* * *

 **VILAIN GARCON KYOKEN OULALA  
pft haha oh wow j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ce truc enfin bon je suis fière de cette chose autant que j'en ai honte, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu**


	3. MatsuHanaIwaOi,exhibitionisme,voyeurisme

**Spectacle**

 **[exhibitionisme~voyeurisme, MatsuHana, IwaOi, MatsuHanaIwaOi]**

Les vestiaires baignaient dans un silence de mort, à l'exception d'un bruit obscène. Au centre de la pièce, debout l'un contre l'autre, Matsukawa et Hanamaki s'embrassaient avec passion. Le numéro 2 laissait courir ses mains dans le dos de son amant, s'attardant de temps en temps sur son fessier, tandis que Hanamaki avait glissé ses mains sous le tee shirt de Matsukawa. Ses doigts graciles titillaient les tétons de l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène, jouant avec les bourgeons de chair comme il savait si bien le faire ; c'était un des points faibles de son petit ami, et Hanamaki ne se privait pas de l'exploiter.

Avec un soupir, les deux volleyeurs décollèrent leurs lèvres afin de reprendre leur souffle. La bouche entrouverte de Hanamaki dégoulinait de salive, aussi Matsukawa s'empressa-t-il de la nettoyer de son pouce.  
Un gémissement se fit entendre, et le duo se retourna simultanément vers la source du bruit. Il s'agissait d'Oikawa, assis par terre contre un mur, et dont la main droite massait l'entrejambe bombé.

"N-ne faites pas attention à moi." s'excusa-t-il, tandis qu'Iwaizumi, assis à sa gauche, levait les yeux au ciel.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. D'Oikawa et Iwaizumi, le capitaine était toujours le plus bruyant lorsqu'ils assistaient aux ébats du couple se tenant devant eux.

Matsukawa décolla ses lèvres de celles de son amant pour les descendre dans son cou et y déposer des suçons et morsures légères. Hanamaki frémit, l'une de ses mains se glissant dans les cheveux du central tandis que l'autre descendait sur les abdominaux, caressant les muscles.

"Issei..." gémit l'ailier lorsque son petit ami mordilla un point particulièrement sensible.

Matsukawa se retrouva contraint de soutenir puis d'allonger Hanamaki au sol tant ce dernier se détendait sous ses caresses. Takahiro l'attira contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Matsukawa afin de frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Oikawa gémit en même temps que le couple, se délectant du spectacle s'offrant à lui ; de son côté, Iwaizumi poussa un grognement rauque en retirant son short, qui commençait à comprimer son érection de manière peu agréable.

"Plus, Issei, donne m'en plus-"

L'adolescent se fit un plaisir d'accéder à la requête de son amant, accélérant ses mouvements de hanches tout en soulevant le tee shirt de Hanamaki. Celui-ci s'empressa d'enlever son haut ainsi que celui d'Issei, leur permettant de rapprocher leurs torses humides de sueur.  
Les ongles de l'ailier s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Matsukawa, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Sous ses dehors calmes et nonchalants, l'adolescent cachait des penchants sadomasochistes que Hanamaki adorait faire éclater au grand jour. Le central répliqua en enfonçant ses dents dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule du jeune homme allongé sous lui. Un sourire d'extase se dessina sur les lèvres de Takahiro, qui descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Matsukawa, laissant au passage des sillons rougeâtres dans la peau mate. D'un mouvement rapide, le numéro 3 baissa le short d'Issei, dont la verge gorgée de sang et de désir se dressa.

"Matssun, quel pervers, ne pas porter de sous-vêtements..." gémit Oikawa, qui avait retiré son propre bas et avait commencé à se masturber.

Le commentaire du brun arracha un sourire satisfait à Matsukawa, qui décolla ses mains des côtes de Hanamaki pour pouvoir lui retirer son short. Contrairement à lui, Takahiro portait un caleçon, qui subit rapidement le même sort que son short. Issei fit descendre ses lèvres le long du torse de son cher et tendre, laissant quelques baisers et morsures de temps à autre. Après avoir pris le temps de chauffer son petit ami, Issei lécha lentement la verge de Hanamaki, laissant la pointe de sa langue glisser de la base du pénis au gland, titillant le méat. Un râle de plaisir fut sa récompense, l'incitant à continuer de plus belle, avant de saisir le gland de l'ailier entre ses lèvres. Hanamaki fourra ses mains dans la chevelure de jais de Matsukawa et la pressa sur son crâne, l'incitant à le prendre plus en bouche. Le numéro 2 fut heureux de s'exécuter, faisant rentrer la plus grande partie de l'érection dans sa cavité buccale. Hanamki rejeta sa tête en arrière, et appuya sur la tête de son amant, le forçant à descendre sur sa verge. Le réflexe nauséeux de Matsukawa faillit la lui faire recracher, mais il réussit à le vaincre et à s'accommoder de la virilité de Takahiro. L'adolescent commença à bouger ses hanches, accélérant la cadence à mesure que la langue de Matsukawa le rendait fou de désir.

Un duo de gémissements rappela au bon souvenir de Matsukawa la présence d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Ses yeux se plissèrent en une expression tant malicieuse que perverse, et il tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main s'empare du flacon de lubrifiant posé par terre. Tout en continuant sa gâterie, Matsukawa se versa du liquide sur les doigts. Puis il écarta les cuisses afin d'offrir à son audience une vue imprenable de son intimité, dans laquelle il enfonça son index. D'ordinaire, c'était lui le dominant tandis que Hanamaki était en dessous, mais le jeune homme avait envie de changer de leurs habitudes.

Sentant que son amant se cambrait davantage et que sa voix partait dans les aigus, Matsukawa décolla ses lèvres du membre turgescent de Takahiro. Un sourire béat se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ailier lorsqu'il vit ce que son petit ami était en train de faire, et il s'empara à son tour de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Puis il poussa légèrement Issei, qui comprit et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses doigts furent remplacés par ceux de Takahiro, dont l'index et le majeur pénétrèrent sans peine le lycéen gémissant en dessous de lui.

Une fois que Hanamaki eut estimé que Matsukawa était prêt, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son camarade répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de son coéquipier, dos à lui. Issei était ainsi exposé à la vue d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi, leur permettant d'admirer le corps sculpté du central. À peine le capitaine et le vice-capitaine eurent-ils posé leur regard sur la plastique de Matsukawa que ce dernier se leva légèrement, avant de s'empaler sur l'érection de Hanamaki. L'ailier enserra le torse de son amant de ses bras musclés, laissant ses mains jouer avec les tétons du central.

"Plus vite, Takahiro…" haleta Matsukawa en entamant des mouvements de hanches.

Hanamaki rit mais s'exécuta, accélérant la cadence de ses coups de rein tandis qu'il fourrait son visage dans le cou d'Issei, mordillant la peau déjà couverte de suçons.  
Le regard du numéro 2, tout d'abord rivé sur l'adolescent en train de le pénétrer, se déplaça lentement sur les deux adolescents en face de lui. La vision s'offrant à lui le fit frémir de plaisir : Oikawa et Iwaizumi s'embrassant langoureusement, la main sur la verge de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

Hanamaki accéléra le rythme de ses va et viens, arrachant des gémissements à son cher et tendre. L'ailier changea légèrement son angle de pénétration, jusqu'à atteindre la prostate d'Issei. Ce dernier ne put se retenir de pousser un hurlement extatique lorsque le membre du châtain heurta sa glande ; son expression de plaisir absolu lorsque Hanamaki répéta ses mouvements, associé aux bons soins d'Oikawa, mena Iwaizumi à sa propre jouissance, et il vint avec un râle profond, qui fut avalé goulûment par son Tōru.

L'orgasme du numéro 4 redoubla la fièvre de Hanamaki, qui continuait à faire l'amour à Matsukawa tout en fixant Oikawa du regard. Ce dernier se rendit compte que son ami ne le lâchait pas des yeux, aussi prit-il tout son temps pour nettoyer ses doigts de la semence d'Iwaizumi, enroulant langoureusement sa langue autour de ses doigts fins. Une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans les yeux de Hanamaki alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Sa main droite délaissa les tétons de Matsukawa pour adresser un signe à Oikawa, un simple mouvement de l'index l'invitant à se rapprocher. Le capitaine, stupéfait, écarquilla les yeux : depuis que les quatre amis avaient commencé ces sessions post entraînements, une des règles tacites avait été qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi devaient se contenter de laisser libre cours aux penchants exhibitionnistes de leurs camarades - et à leur propre voyeurisme - sans pouvoir participer à leurs ébats. Les joues rougies, Oikawa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hajime, qui hocha la tête. Le brun se mit aussitôt à ramper à quatre pattes vers le duo.

L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, Matsukawa ne put que gémir lorsqu'Oikawa pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre puis fit glisser sa main le long du torse du central, avant de s'arrêter sur son érection suintante de pré-éjaculat. Lubrifiant sa main de la substance, le passeur se mit à masturber vigoureusement Issei et l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène vint après peu d'allers et retours, sa semence se répandant sur son propre estomac et la main de Tōru.

Ce fut au tour du brun de pousser des glapissements de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Hajime se glisser derrière lui et sa main calleuse empoigner sa verge, vite rejointe par la main de Takahiro.

"Iwa-chan, Makki…" gémit le capitaine en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine d'Issei.

Le soupir de plaisir absolu que poussa le numéro 3 en éjaculant alors qu'il était au creux de l'intimité de Matsukawa, si musical aux oreilles d'Oikawa, amena le brun à son propre orgasme, souillant l'estomac d'Issei.

Les quatre amis mirent quelques temps à reprendre leurs esprits, leurs corps mêlés en un amas de luxure. Ce fut Matsukawa qui rompit le calme soudain, prenant la main d'Oikawa et la portant à ses lèvres pour la nettoyer de la substance visqueuse la recouvrant. Tōru rougit, troublé par l'intensité du regard du central. Distraitement, il vit Hanamaki se saisir d'une serviette et nettoyer le ventre de son petit ami, avant de sentir Iwaizumi en faire de même avec lui.

Après avoir reposé la main d'Oikawa, Matsukawa étouffa à grand-peine un bâillement.

"Aw, Mattsun, tu es fatigué ?" demanda le passeur en déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du central.  
"Tu le serais aussi si Takahiro t'avait baisé comme ça."  
"Une prochaine fois ?"

Les numéros 2 et 3 échangèrent un regard et un sourire malicieux, tandis qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa attendaient la réponse avec impatience.

"Hmmm… il va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse." répondit finalement Hanamaki avec une expression neutre.

Oikawa se lécha les lèvres, une lueur perverse dans ses yeux chocolat.

"Je peux être très convaincant, Makki."  
"Je ne demande qu'à voir."

* * *

 **Bon, j'avais pas prévu que ça finisse en OT4 mais je me suis laissée porter par l'histoire...  
J'adore ces 4 zigotos ~**


	4. UshiOi, tentacules

**IMPORTANT : si vous voulez voir un couple en priorité hésitez pas à demander en commentaire ! il reste 31 kinks donc y'a de grandes chances que le couple que vous voulez soit sur la liste (sauf si c'est un rarepair extrême genre nekomata x ukai, ou que c'est du kurotsuki)**

* * *

 **Un étrange entremetteur**

 **[tentacules, UshiOi]**

"On est vraiment obligés de rester dormir là ?"

L'expression de Yahaba, une moue puérile affichant clairement son dégoût à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dans l'enceinte de l'académie Shiratorizawa, arracha un petit sourire à Oikawa, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet en un geste rassurant.

"L'équipe d'Ushiwaka a eu la gentillesse de nous recevoir pour un week-end d'entraînement, alors nous allons avoir l'obligeance de passer la nuit ici pour éviter de perdre du temps dans des allers-retours."

Yahaba poussa un soupir résigné, et Oikawa ajouta à voix basse :

"Ça, Shigeru, c'est le genre de discours que tu devras tenir en temps que capitaine. La vérité, c'est que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi."

Les deux passeurs échangèrent un sourire complice, avant d'aller aider leurs camarades à mettre les futons en place. L'équipe d'Aoba Jōsai passerait en effet la nuit dans l'une des salles de classe, dont les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs. Tendō avait tenu à les aider ; en effet, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa, au grand désespoir d'Oikawa qui avait du mal à supporter l'exubérant numéro 5.

"Vous avez bientôt fini ? C'est l'heure du repas." annonça Semi en entrant dans la salle. "Satori, tu les emmèneras au self ?"  
"Yes Semisemi !" acquiesça le roux en achevant de recouvrir un futon d'un drap.

Motivés à la perspective du dîner, les volleyeurs s'activèrent un peu, et leur chambre improvisée fut prête quelques minutes plus tard. Tendō se chargea de conduire la joyeuse troupe jusqu'à la cantine de l'académie, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté lorsque le réfectoire arracha des expressions d'admiration aux élèves de Seijō.

"Oh, Kunimi, regarde !" souffla Kindaichi. "On se croirait dans un restaurant ! Ils ont même une fontaine à sod-"  
"Kindaichi-chan !" chantonna Oikawa d'un ton faussement guilleret. "N'oublie pas les bases de l'alimentation du sportif. Pas trop de sucre, hm ?"  
"Oooh, faut pas être sévère comme ça, capitaine !" protesta Tendō en s'interposant entre Oikawa et son cadet. "Ils peuvent bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps !"

Le temps que le brun repousse la main que le central avait posée sur son épaule, tous les membres de son équipe s'étaient éparpillés dans le self. Avec un soupir résigné, Oikawa se saisit d'un plateau et opta pour un repas très simple, à base de pâtes natures. Il aurait adoré profiter de tout ce que la cantine avait à lui offrir, mais hors de question de reconnaître les points positifs de Shiratorizawa.  
Une fois son plateau rempli, Oikawa chercha Iwaizumi du regard, et faillit lâcher ce qu'il tenait lorsqu'il trouva enfin son ami d'enfance. En effet, ce dernier était assis à côté de Matsukawa et Hanamaki, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel… mais également à côté du nouvel ami du duo, Tendō.  
Et qui disait Tendō, disait Ushijima.

Le visage d'Oikawa se plissa en une atroce expression de dégoût, et lorsque le regard de son rival croisa le sien, le capitaine de Seijō débarrassa son plateau pourtant encore plein avant de quitter le réfectoire, furieux.

Une bonne heure s'écoula avant que le reste de son équipe ne regagne le dortoir, à l'exception de Yahaba qui arriva dix minutes après lui, apparement agacé par la façon que Shirabu avait de parler à Kyōtani.

"On t'a pas vu au dîner, Tōru !" s'exclama Hanamaki en s'asseyant à côté du brun.  
"Ah bon, vraiment ?"  
"Hm." acquiesça Matsukawa. "Du coup, ton cher ami Waka-chan nous a demandé de te donner ça."

Il tira un papier plié en deux de sa poche et le tendit à Oikawa, qui l'attrapa rageusement. L'adolescent hésita à déchirer le message sans même l'ouvrir, mais la curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit le papier.

 _Oikawa, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te rendre au dortoir des terminales, 2e étage, 3e chambre à droite quand tu auras un moment de libre ? Merci par avance. Ushijima._

"C'est quoi, ça ?" grogna le brun en froissant le papier. "Une de vos super blagues, encore ? Le monstre est dans le coup aussi ?"  
"Hé, calme-toi." intervint Iwaizumi. "C'est vraiment Ushijima qui leur a donné ça à la fin du repas, quand il a compris qu'il ne te reverrait pas de la soirée."

Oikawa soupira. Le fait qu'Iwaizumi appuie leurs propos éliminait la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une combine de Mattsun et Makki.

"OK, j'irai… plus tard. Si c'est important, il pourra bien attendre."  
"Quel gamin…"

* * *

Oikawa referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Épuisés par leur journée d'entraînement, le reste de son équipe dormait à poings fermés, et il ne voulait pas risquer de les réveiller. Un coup d'oeil rapide à son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était 23h05. A cette heure-ci, les couloirs de l'académie étaient déserts ; heureusement, le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs était court, et Oikawa se retrouva en quelques minutes devant la porte que lui avait indiqué Ushijima. Le passeur poussa un soupir de résignation et prit une grande inspiration, puis frappa. Ushijima lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il attendait derrière la porte. Si cette pensée effraya quelque peu Oikawa, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant d'afficher une expression un tantinet méfiante.

"Il paraît que tu voulais me voir, mon petit Ushiwaka."  
"Oui. Entre, s'il te plaît."

L'ailier se poussa, afin de laisser Oikawa entrer dans la pièce. Le brun s'exécuta, pénétrant dans la chambre, qui était plutôt spacieuse. Le plafonnier était éteint, laissant pour seule lumière la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel.  
Oikawa faillit sursauter en entendant Ushijima fermer la porte, mais il se ressaisit.

"Tu vis seul ici ?"  
"Non, avec Tendō. Mais de temps en temps, comme ce soir, il passe la nuit avec Semi."

Un silence pesant s'installa. Oikawa s'approcha de la fenêtre, plus rassuré que lorsqu'il se tenait dans la partie plus sombre de la pièce. Ushijima s'approcha un peu de lui, et Oikawa aurait juré que les joues de l'adolescent avaient légèrement rougi.

"Oikawa. Ce que je voulais te dire… c'est que je t'aime."

Il sembla à Oikawa que le temps s'était arrêté. Son rival de toujours se tenait devant lui, les joues en feu, une lueur étrange dans le regard, les poings crispés, le corps entier tendu dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le capitaine de Seijō avait l'habitude de recevoir - et de refuser poliment - des déclarations d'amour de jeunes filles en fleur, mais recevoir une telle confession de la part de son meilleur ennemi, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.  
Pour une fois, Oikawa demeurait bien silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions et ses émotions. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas partager les sentiments d'Ushijima, mais le problème résidait dans ce _quasiment_. Le pointu de Shiratorizawa était indubitablement doté d'un certain charme, sans parler des muscles puissants saillant sous sa peau.

"E-eh bien, euh, Ushiwaka…"

Ushijima s'approcha de lui. Oikawa voulut reculer, mais il trébucha et s'affala au sol. Sa cheville était emprisonnée dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange entre une racine et un tentacule. Oikawa suivit l'entité composite du regard ; elle était reliée à une toute petite plante, posée sur l'étagère devant la fenêtre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce _truc_ , Ushiwaka ?!"  
"Hein ? Ah, c'est la plante favorite de Tendō. Il l'a appelée Satori junior. Mais…"

Ushijima s'agenouilla auprès d'Oikawa, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Ses mains s'approchèrent de la racine légèrement gluante entourant la cheville du jeune homme.

"C'est bizarre… elle n'avait pas de racine ou de feuille aussi longue, d'autant que je me souvienne."  
"Comment ça, d'autant que tu te- Ushiwaka, attention !"

Le taciturne capitaine détourna son attention de la cheville d'Oikawa, mais trop tard. Une nouvelle racine avait émergé de la plante et commençait à s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Aidé d'Oikawa, il parvint à repousser l'appendice, mais un autre tentacule revint à l'assaut, autour de la taille de l'ailier cette fois-ci.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" hurla Oikawa en essayant désespérément d'enlever la racine autour de sa cheville.  
"Je ne sais pas ! Ça fait deux ans que Tendō a cette plante, et je n'ai jamais vu- Oikawa !"

Le brun poussa un cri. Plusieurs racines s'étaient élancées vers lui, agrippant son autre cheville et ses poignets. Il eut beau lutter, il n'avait aucune chance face aux appendices enserrant ses articulations.

"À l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne !"

Le passeur commença à s'époumoner, mais il ne put crier bien longtemps : une racine s'engouffra dans sa bouche de façon à le faire taire. Oikawa eut beau mordre de toutes ses forces puis essayer de recracher le tentacule, l'appendice ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Oikawa, est-ce que ça va ?!"

Ushijima voulut avancer vers l'adolescent, mais il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol : l'épaisse racine qui entourait sa taille permit à la plante de soulever le puissant ailier comme s'il s'était agi d'une plume. Mais à force de se débattre, Ushijima parvint à attraper le bras d'Oikawa et à attirer le passeur contre lui. De la salive dégoulinait sur son menton, se mêlant à la substance visqueuse sécrétée par la racine dans sa bouche. Ushijima nettoya le visage d'Oikawa du mieux qu'il put ; à sa grande surprise, le tentacule se retira de la cavité buccale d'Oikawa, laissant ce dernier haletant.

"Ça va- euh, Oikawa ?"

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard du brun, une soudaine lueur d'excitation. Ses joues avaient rosi, et si Ushijima se fiait à sa propre expérience… Tōru poussait des petits couinements de plaisir.

"Qu'est ce que-"

Ce fut alors que Wakatoshi remarqua que l'un des dorénavant innombrables tentacules avait choisi pour cible l'entrejambe d'Oikawa, massant allègrement son membre au travers de son bas de pyjama. Avant qu'Ushijima n'ait le temps de réagir, il sentit plusieurs racines s'enrouler autour de ses membres ; cette fois, il eut beau déployer toute sa force, rien n'y fit. Le jeune homme sentit les appendices verts glisser sur sa peau, laissant au passage une traînée de substance visqueuse. Curieusement, le contact avec l'espèce de gel ne le révulsait pas ; le gel était au contraire tiède et embaumait d'une douce odeur végétale.

"Laisse - _ah_ \- toi faire, Ushiwaka…" gémit Oikawa, qui se tortillait non pas pour échapper au contact des racines, mais au contraire pour chercher une friction salvatrice. "C'est si… agréable…"

L'expression d'extase qu'affichait Tōru fut suffisante pour exciter le membre d'Ushijima. Le jeune homme avait tant rêvé de posséder l'éphèbe que de l'avoir sous les yeux en une telle attitude de débauche ne pouvait avoir que cet effet, quand bien même c'était une plante - monstrueuse, certes, mais tout de même une plante - qui en était responsable.

Profitant de la stupeur dans laquelle était plongé Ushijima en contemplant le corps arc-bouté de Tōru, une racine s'infiltra entre ses lèvres. Un liquide poisseux et sucré se mit aussitôt à suinter dans la bouche du capitaine, qui fit tout pour ne pas l'avaler ; mais le tentacule descendit jusqu'à ses amygdales, déversant la substance directement dans son œsophage. Ushijima comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était trop tard pour réagir.

Les tentacules autour de lui s'agitèrent, et soudain Oikawa fut approché du capitaine de Shiratorizawa. Un mince filet de sueur coulait sur son front, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son allure si perverse.

"Wakatoshi…"

Les lèvres de Tōru se posèrent fébrilement sur les siennes, et la langue du brun quémanda rapidement l'accès à la bouche d'Ushijima. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais fut bien heureux d'accéder à la requête d'Oikawa. L'aphrodisiaque sécrété par la plante commençait à faire effet, démultipliant ses sens. Les caresses des racines sur ses bras et jambes, la langue d'Oikawa dansant avec la sienne, son érection péniblement comprimée dans son pyjama, tout semblait trop intense. L'odeur végétale tout autour de lui emplissait ses narines, de même que le goût sucré d'Oikawa envahissait sa bouche.  
Ushijima faillit crier de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit un tentacule cajoler son ventre et un autre s'enrouler autour de sa verge ; des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur ses joues lorsque la racine commença à le masturber lentement.

Oikawa interrompit leur baiser, mais un filet de salive et de sève reliait encore leurs lèvres gonflées.

"Waka-chan…"

Ce surnom sonnait si érotique avec la voix de Tōru qu'Ushijima crut qu'il allait jouir. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlantes d'Oikawa se poser contre son cou pour y déposer suçons et morsures.

"Mmh, ce n'est pas mieux de se laisser faire ?" susurra-t-il.

Une racine choisit cet instant pour se glisser entre les jambes d'Oikawa et titiller son anus. De par la forme de l'appendice et de la substance qu'elle sécrétait, le tentacule pénétra doucement en Tōru, arrachant au passeur des glapissements et soupirs obscènes à chaque centimètre qu'il pénétrait.

"Plus- _plus_ !" bégaya-t-il, les yeux révulsés et la langue pendante, un air délirant sur son visage extasié. "J'en veux plus !"

Son corps se retrouva pressé tout contre celui d'Ushijima, dont l'érection chauffée à blanc par la voix de son bien-aimé dégoulinait de pré-éjaculat. Le tentacule lové autour du pénis de l'ailier se retira ; Ushijima n'eut pas le temps de protester, car la racine fut remplacée par une autre qui entoura cette fois-ci son érection et celle d'Oikawa, pressant les deux verges l'une contre l'autre. Le contact entre les deux membres arracha aux deux capitaines des cris de plaisir, et avant même qu'une nouvelle racine eut achevé de le pénétrer, Ushijima vint, hurlant le nom de Tōru tandis que son essence se répandait sur le ventre de l'intéressé. Un petit tentacule racla tendrement la semence et la porta aux lèvres d'Oikawa, qui s'en délecta comme d'une friandise, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son rival. Un baiser langoureux s'ensuivit, où Ushijima goûta une pointe d'amertume issue de sa propre jouissance.

"A-aah, Toshi, Toshi, je-"

Tōru gémit une suite de mots sans queue ni tête avant de jouir à son tour. Les gouttes de la semence du brun perlant sur la verge d'Ushijima achevèrent de la ragaillardir, aidées par le tentacule lui massant les bourses.

Tous deux perdirent la notion du temps, égarés dans un labyrinthe de plaisir, leurs esprits embrumés par la jouissance. Lorsque les tentacules les reposèrent par terre, ils auraient été incapables de dire s'il s'était écoulé une heure ou un jour. Tōru se lova contre Wakatoshi, remplaçant l'étreinte humide et tiède des racines par celle, chaude et forte, de l'ailier.

Ils sombrèrent aussitôt dans le sommeil, mais furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grand bruit :

"Wakatoshi ! Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié que- oh, trop tard…"

À la vue des corps entremêlés et dégoulinants de sève, Tendō comprit qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Ushijima le regarda curieusement, tandis qu'Oikawa rougissait à vue d'œil et avait le regard fixé sur le sol.

"Bon, alors… je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec la facette de Satori junior qui ne se révèle qu'à la pleine lune…"  
"Tu savais que-"  
"TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT ?!" hurla Oikawa. "TU SAIS CE QUE CE MONSTRE-"  
"Hé, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, elle est très sensible ! Et puis je pense que ça t'a bien plu, tu étais dans les bras de Wakatoshi quand je suis arrivé !"

Une moue contrite aux lèvres, Oikawa détourna le regard.

"Désolé… d'habitude, je l'emmène avec moi chez Semisemi, mais là j'ai complètement oublié."  
"Ce n'est pas grave, c'était plutôt-"  
"Ushiwakaaaaaaa !"

Tendō eut un sourire rassuré, et s'excusa de nouveau avant de repartir, laissant le couple seul tandis que le jour commençait à poindre. Un silence de mort s'installa, qu'Oikawa ne se décida à rompre qu'après quelques minutes.

"Ushiwaka. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…"

Le cœur du capitaine se serra. Evidement, son rival allait lui demander de tout oublier.

"… Je ne serais pas contre recommencer. Enfin, sans Satori junior."

Pris d'un élan d'espoir er d'allégresse, Ushijima serra le passeur contre lui et lui déposa un baiser maladroit sur la tempe. Oikawa se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte, mais lui retourna un baiser rapide.  
Si cette soirée mouvementée avait eu un mérite, c'était d'avoir au moins permis à Oikawa de faire la lumière sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son rival de toujours.

* * *

 **bon alors pour l'instant pour déterminer l'ordre dans lequel j'écris ces cochoncetés, j'utilise une liste que j'ai établie et un générateur de nombre au hasard entre 1 et 35. eeeet il se trouve que là c'est tombé sur un des thèmes les plus dégueus, que j'aurais pensé garder pour la fin. mais heyyyyy je me suis éclatée à écrire une fic avec ce cliché donc bON**

 **aussi l'ahegao c'est la vie bisous xoxo**


	5. OiHina, contre un mur

**Le couple OiHina m'a été suggéré par Haikyuu-Ship-chan ~ et comme c'est mon OTP cet OS s'est presque écrit tout seul...j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à suggérer un couple !**

* * *

 **Liaisons secrètes**

 **[contre un mur, OiHina]**

Hinata ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'esprit encore un peu engourdi de sommeil. Il était toutefois assez alerte pour remarquer que le drap rapiécé sur lequel il avait l'habitude de dormir avait été remplacé par un sol de pierre froid. Le jeune héros jeta un regard rapide autour de lui : les murs de la salle où il se trouvait étaient couverts de lourdes tentures de velours bordeaux, tandis qu'un pentagramme était dessiné au sol, paré de bougies à moitié fondues.  
Lorsque Hinata se leva, il put constater qu'il se tenait au centre exact de la figure cabalistique ; il remarqua également qu'une mèche de ses propres cheveux, ornée d'un ruban noir, reposait à côté de lui.

« Aaah, ça a marché ! » s'exclama une voix guillerette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Hinata détourna le regard vers la personne qui avait parlé, qui n'était autre que son ennemi juré, le Grand Roi des démons en personne. Le héros courut vers lui, non pour le provoquer en combat singulier, mais pour se jeter sur Oikawa et l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, Chibi-chan ? » demanda le démon en passant sa main dans les cheveux du petit humain.  
« Oui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » soupira Hinata avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles d'Oikawa.

* * *

Leur relation pour le moins atypique avait commencé lorsqu'après avoir été aidé des mercenaires de Fukurōdani, Oikawa avait réussi à capturer le chef de la bande de rebelles ayant juré de mettre fin à son règne. Dans un premier temps, le roi avait été furieux, car il avait bien spécifié au capitaine Bokuto et à ses hommes que leur cible prioritaire était Iwaizumi, son meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi. Mais Hinata s'était révélé être une source de divertissement : l'adolescent n'avait de cesse de tenter de s'échapper, et de hurler à qui voulait l'entendre de longs discours sur le triomphe imminent de la justice et du bien. Cela avait attisé la curiosité d'Oikawa, qui avait passé de longs moments à converser avec le héros. Finalement, ce dernier avait fini par se volatiliser, sans nul doute grâce à un sortilège de Kenma.

Mais quand Oikawa voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait, et le démon avait décrété que le jeune héros ne serait pas une exception. Ainsi, il avait de nouveau recruté Bokuto et les siens pour enlever Hinata, et l'opération avait été un succès.

Un genre de routine s'était alors installé ; les hommes ailés de Fukurōdani ravissaient Hinata, et Kenma parvenait à le faire revenir, malgré les contresorts mis en place par Kuroo. Au fil de ces rencontres, Hinata et Oikawa avaient appris à se connaître et en étaient venus à respecter l'autre. Hinata se sentait coupable de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer dans le jeu du brun aux yeux écarlates.

Et un soir, Oikawa avait rompu la dernière barrière qui les séparait : la frontière physique. Tandis que Hinata lui narrait sa rencontre avec une créature angélique nommée Kōshi, Oikawa s'était glissé derrière lui et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du roux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du héros. Comme il s'y était attendu, Hinata avait rougi furieusement et bredouillé jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa le rassure :

« Continue, Hero-chan. »

Shōyō avait tenté de poursuivre son récit tant bien que mal, mais il lui avait semblé qu'Oikawa faisait tout pour le distraire, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse de Hinata et embrassant ses joues embrasées.  
N'y tenant plus, Hinata avait fait un brusque demi-tour, à la grande surprise du démon. Un silence pesant s'était installé, que l'humain avait rompu en embrassant le roi. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de sceller leurs lèvres, agissant purement à l'instinct. Une fois la surprise passé, Tōru avait répondu avec enthousiasme, allongeant Hinata sur le sol et laissant ses mains explorer le corps du héros tout en l'embrassant avec délices.

Hinata s'était entièrement offert à lui lors de leur rencontre suivante, laissant Oikawa le posséder et profitant de chaque instant de leur union.

Il avait appris à gérer sa culpabilité, considérant ces moments comme des parenthèses hors du temps et de la réalité. Un jour, il le savait, il aurait à choisir entre défendre ce qu'il pensait juste et protéger celui dont il était amoureux, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu, et en attendant Hinata jouissait du meilleur que les deux camps avaient à lui offrir.

* * *

« Mmh, Chibi-chan, quel enthousiasme ! » le félicita Oikawa en serrant le roux contre lui. « Je dois admettre que tu m'as manqué. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé d'essayer cette méthode ; après tout, si Kenma arrive à faire ce genre de choses, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas ! »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire ; la vantardise de son amant était fidèle à sa réputation.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as coupé des cheveux, la dernière fois ? »  
« Mmh-mmh ! » acquiesça Oikawa en jouant avec une mèche rousse. « Et puis comme ça, tu es toujours un peu avec moi. »  
« Quel romantisme ! » s'extasia théâtralement Shōyō, arrachant un rire au démon. « Il ne manque plus qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Je t'en aurais amené un si j'avais su, cette nuit on a établi notre campement à côté d'un très beau pré fleuri. »

Oikawa crut que le jeune héros était parti pour lui raconter ses dernières aventures, mais l'énergie de Hinata se reconcentra aussitôt sur un tout autre domaine. L'adolescent glissa une main sous la tunique du démon, jouissant du contraste entre la chaleur de sa paume et la froideur de la chair de Tōru. Ce dernier frissonna, ravi que son cher Shōyō prenne l'initiative.

« Quelle impatience, mon joli petit héros ! Non que je m'en plaigne… » l'encouragea-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

Hinata se mit presque à ronronner. Oikawa avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait tellement l'habitude d'être rabaissé et moqué qu'il se délectait du moindre compliment ou surnom affectueux ; aussi, le démon ne se privait pas pour affubler l'adolescent de petits noms.

Oikawa voulut se baisser davantage pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Hinata, mais le roux le prit par surprise en sautant légèrement avant de passer ses jambes autour de la taille du souverain et ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tōru, je t'aime. » affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Hinata mettait toujours un point d'honneur à professer son amour pour Oikawa plusieurs fois par session. Le démon ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins agréable. Oikawa avait l'habitude d'inspirer la crainte, la jalousie, la terreur et la haine ; mais avant Hinata, personne ne lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Bien sûr, il avait la compagnie de Shimizu, de Kuroo et de ses deux gardes les plus fidèles, Mattsun et Makki ; mais même eux, il le savait, servaient leurs propres intérêts et ne l'aimaient pas comme Hinata. Aussi, le roi démon savourait chacune des déclarations sincères de Shōyō, et y répondait avec la même honnêteté :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shō-chan. » murmura-t-il une fois que Hinata eut interrompu leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Oikawa couvrit le visage de Shōyō de baisers doux comme des caresses, s'attendant particulièrement sur ses oreilles, que le roux avait très sensibles. Se délectant des soupirs langoureux du paladin, Oikawa fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme tandis que l'autre caressait sa nuque. À en juger par la protubérance qu'il sentait contre son ventre, ses gestes étaient loin de laisser Hinata indifférent.

« Déjà, Shō-chan ? On dirait une vierge, à réagir aussi vite. »  
« C'est m-méchant de se moquer… » protesta Hinata avant de mordiller le cou d'Oikawa, un de ses points faibles. Le roux laissa ses dents courir sur la chair pâle avant de s'y enfoncer plus fermement, tirant un cri d'extase et de douleur du démon.  
« Si tu le prends comme ça… » murmura Oikawa d'un ton amusé.

Il chuchota quelques mots dans une langue que Hinata ne comprenait pas, et le héros sentit ses vêtements glisser par terre, le laissant entièrement nu et à la merci du roi. Le brun plaqua le dos du roux contre un mur afin de lui offrir un soutien supplémentaire, puis il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse laiteux du héros. L'une de ses mains vint titiller un téton, tandis que l'autre caressa les abdominaux de Shōyō.

« Tu te muscles, dis donc. » remarqua Tōru en faisant rouler sous ses doigts fins les muscles grands droits de Hinata. « Mon petit Shō-chan chéri devient un homme. »

Avant que le roux ne puisse répondre, Oikawa captura ses lèvres, les mordillant au passage. Hinata fut heureux de laisser la langue du démon pénétrer dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne, tandis que la main qu'Oikawa promenait sur ses abdominaux descendait de plus en plus. Le jeune souverain savoura le gémissement que Shōyō poussa lorsqu'il frôla son érection palpitante, puis le monarque passa le plus lentement possible son index sur la verge de l'adolescent, récoltant la substance qui avait commencé à couler le long du membre.

« Regarde comme tu es excité pour moi, Shō-chan. » susurra-t-il en passant son doigt sur les lèvres de Hinata.

Le regard ardent de ce dernier se fixa sur celui d'Oikawa, qui frémit devant son intensité. La langue de Shōyō s'enroula autour de l'index du démon avec une lenteur calculée, le nettoyant de son propre fluide corporel. Oikawa le récompensa en embrassant son cou, avant d'ajouter un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Hinata les suçota avec gourmandise, les recouvrant de salive. Quand Tōru retira sa main humide de la bouche de son amant, le héros lui dit sur un ton de reproche :

« Je ne trouve pas très juste que tu portes encore tous ces vêtements. »  
« Je reconnais bien là un véritable héros, à se préoccuper de justice à un tel moment… mais je suis magnanime. »

Le roi utilisa la même formule que précédemment, faisant cette fois-ci disparaître ses propres vêtements. À la vue du corps dénudé de son amant, Hinata se lécha les lèvres, faisant rire Oikawa. L'expression obscène du roux se tordit en une grimace de plaisir lorsque Tōru fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité. Le démon sentit les muscles du héros se contracter autour de son index ; il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'adolescent et murmura perversement :

« Tu en veux plus, Shō-chan ? »  
« Oui, Tōru, s'il te plaît ! » gémit Hinata en s'agrippant désespérément aux épaules du démon, laissant de profondes empreintes d'ongles dans sa peau.

Oikawa fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir à son cher et tendre, ajoutant son majeur et son annulaire. Il courba ses doigts de manière à atteindre la prostate de Shōyō ; lorsque le démon frôla la glande, le jeune héros réagit immédiatement, poussant un cri étranglé. La voix de Shōyō n'était que pure musique à ses oreilles quand le paladin chantait son désir, et Oikawa s'en voulut presque lorsqu'il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre turgescent, dont il frotta le gland contre l'anus de Hinata.

« Tu es prêt, Shō-chan ? »  
« Vas-y, Tōru ! » le pressa l'intéressé en mouvant ses hanches.

Oikawa s'exécuta avec plaisir, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans la chaleur accueillante de Shōyō. Il attendit que l'humain s'habitue à lui avant de commencer à donner de petits coups de rein, accélérant la cadence à mesure que Hinata criait de plaisir. Les yeux d'Oikawa se révulsèrent et il commença à haleter lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant agripper une de ses cornes et la caresser avec vigueur ; il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au roux pour deviner que les cornes du démon étaient une zone érogène.

« M-mh, Shō-chan, si tu continues, je - _ah_ ! - je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir- »  
« Alors, n-ne te retiens pas. »

Oikawa perdit le contrôle de sa cadence, laissant un rythme effréné prendre le dessus. La pièce s'emplit d'un délicieux mélange de soupirs et râles d'extase, du son de la peau du démon claquant contre celle de l'humain. Tōru baissa sa main droite, enveloppant l'érection humide de Hinata et le masturbant vivement. La friction avec la peau non lubrifiée apporta une pointe de douleur qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au roux.

« Tōru, je vais- je vais- _ngh_ \- » glapit Hinata en s'accrochant plus fermement au cou de son amant.  
« Viens. » ordonna Oikawa d'une voix rauque.

Avec un cri de jouissance, Hinata répandit son essence sur la main du souverain alors que ce dernier vint en lui.  
Un moment de calme s'ensuivit, durant lequel Shōyō enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tōru, se serrant au plus près de lui alors que les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle, heureux de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Craignant que Hinata ne soit trop fatigué, Oikawa l'allongea doucement sur une couverture posée au sol et s'allongea à côté de lui. Après avoir mis une autre couverture sur eux, Tōru caressa avec amour les mèches rousses du jeune homme qui commençait déjà à somnoler, blotti contre son amant.

« Bonne nuit, Shō-chan. »  
« Bonne nuit, Tōru. » marmonna le jeune homme. « Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » murmura Oikawa en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du héros.

Le duo sombra dans les bras de Morphée, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Le jour viendrait où tous deux seraient forcés de faire un choix cornélien, un choix sans retour en arrière possible ; mais en attendant ce jour fatidique, le héros humain et le roi des démons profiteraient autant qu'ils pourraient de l'amour de l'autre.


	6. KageHina, masturbation, scent kink

**Merci à KaNee de m'avoir suggéré du KageHina ! ~ vous pouvez aussi suggérer un couple si vous le voulez \o/ (pas de kurotsuki svp !)**

* * *

 **Une drôle de confession**

 **[masturbation~scent kink, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shōyō]**

« Bon entraînement, tout le monde ! » félicita Daichi en tapant des mains. « Vous pouvez aller vous changer. »

Les membres du club de volleyball de Karasuno ne se firent pas prier, même Kageyama et Hinata. La séance avait été très rude, comme souvent à mesure que le tournoi de printemps approchait. Aidé du coach Ukai, Daichi avait préparé un programme exigent, et chaque entraînement laissait les douze adolescents lessivés et lourds d'une fatigue saine.

Pour une fois, Yachi et Kiyoko s'occupèrent de ranger le gymnase seules tandis que les volleyeurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

« Aaah, je suis vanné ! » fit Hinata en étouffant un bâillement.

« Toi ? Vanné ? Eh bien… » s'amusa Tsukishima, s'attirant un regard vexé de son camarade roux.

Les lycéens se changèrent dans un silence peu caractéristique, ce qui fut apprécié par leurs aînés ; ils adoraient leurs cadets, mais ces derniers pouvaient parfois se révéler vite fatigants.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les lycéens étaient tous sortis des vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers le magasin Sakanoshita pour y acheter leurs habituelles brioches à la viande. Soudain, alors que Tanaka et Nishinoya bavardaient gaiement avec Hinata, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Ah, mince ! J'ai oublié mon portable dans les vestiaires ! Daichi, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter les clés, s'il te plaît ? Je te les rendrai demain, promis ! »

Le capitaine regarda suspicieusement le petit central. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa tirade, un manque de naturel qui ne correspondait définitivement pas au caractère spontané du numéro 10. Mais d'un autre côté, Hinata semblait terriblement embarrassé, à en croire le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues ; aussi Daichi décida-t-il de faire confiance à son cadet.

« D'accord, mais fais-y attention. » l'avertit-il en lui tendant le trousseau de clés.

« Promis, merci capitaine ! » s'écria Hinata en s'emparant brusquement des clés. Il sauta aussitôt sur son vélo et pédala à toute allure en direction du lycée.

« Je croyais qu'il était fatigué ? » s'étonna Yamaguchi.

« On parle de Hinata, il doit toujours en avoir sous le pied… » sourit Sugawara en entrant dans le magasin.

Le reste de l'équipe le suivit, pressés de se repaître des fameuses brioches à la viande. Seul Kageyama, un air suspicieux sur le visage, resta dehors à regarder Hinata s'éloigner avec vélocité. Il était certain d'avoir vu Hinata consulter son téléphone juste après avoir quitté le lycée, alors pourquoi avait-il menti ? Pour récupérer les clés des vestiaires ? Mais si c'était le cas, dans quel but ?

Le passeur fut tiré de ses réflexions par Ennoshita, qui lui tendit une brioche fumante :

« Ça va, Kageyama ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

« C'est rien. » marmonna le lycéen en mordant dans le pain fourré, se brûlant la langue au passage.

Ennoshita n'insista pas : il était fréquent que, hors du terrain, l'adolescent taciturne se perde dans ses pensées. Leurs autres camarades les rejoignirent, et les volleyeurs discutèrent un bon moment avant de chacun partir de leur côté. Kageyama ne participa pas à la conversation, pensant toujours à Hinata ; et en plus de cela il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il eut beau se tourner et retourner le cerveau, il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva seul devant l'échoppe et remarqua qu'il commençait à faire frais.

Sa veste. Il avait oublié sa veste.

Etant donné qu'il se souvenait de l'avoir portée au début de l'entraînement, il devait l'avoir laissée soit dans le gymnase, soit dans les vestiaires. Jurant à haute voix, Kageyama se mit à courir en direction du lycée en espérant que Hinata y serait encore, ou qu'il le croiserait en cours de route pour lui demander les clés.

* * *

Hinata ouvrit timidement la porte des vestiaires. Une fois qu'il eut allumé la lumière, le roux ferma doucement la porte de la pièce, comme s'il craignait que le bruit n'attire quelqu'un. Shōyō posa sa besace sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le coin où Kageyama avait l'habitude de se changer.

« Bingo ! » se dit-il en souriant.

La veste du passeur était tombée par terre, à moitié dissimulée sous un banc. Hinata se rua dessus, empoignant le vêtement et plongeant son visage dans le tissu. Il inspira profondément, enivrant ses narines de l'odeur si particulière de Tobio : un mélange de shampoing aux baies et de lait, avec une pointe âcre de sueur.

« Kageyama… » murmura le numéro 10 en fermant les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le passeur avait oublié son gilet, Hinata avait failli le lui signaler, mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment, une idée germant dans son esprit. C'était un plan un peu idiot et niais, né de l'amour secret que Shōyō nourrissait pour son partenaire de jeu. Il comptait récupérer la veste et glisser dans sa poche un mot professant son amour pour Kageyama avant de lui rendre ; en effet, Hinata était terrorisé à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments à Kageyama de vive voix. Et si l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène s'offusquait de la note manuscrite, Hinata pourrait toujours prétendre n'être au courant de rien et dire qu'il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie de Natsu.

Mais le feinteur de Karasuno se laissa emporter par son élan et laissa de côté ce plan. Il frotta la veste de Tobio sur son visage, comme pour s'imprégner du parfum de son propriétaire. Il lui sembla que la température de la pièce avait augmenté : il avait chaud, subitement, comme si c'était un humain qu'il serrait contre lui et dont la chaleur corporelle l'enveloppait.

En fermant les yeux, Hinata pouvait presque imaginer le numéro 9 l'enlacer, il pouvait voir la façon qu'aurait Tobio de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de promener ses doigts graciles dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Tobio… » geignit le central en inspirant de plus en plus fort, son esprit entièrement rivé sur son ancien rival.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende entièrement compte, sa main droite glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe, où une bosse familière s'était formée. Avec une culpabilité qu'il mit rapidement de côté, Shōyō commença à se masser à travers son pantalon.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il s'adonnait à un plaisir solitaire, Hinata allait droit au but et empoignait sa verge pour se masturber vigoureusement, mais cette fois-ci il opta pour quelque chose de différent. Il remplaça mentalement sa main par celle de Kageyama et s'imagina la façon dont l'élu de son cœur le toucherait : en prenant le temps de l'exciter avant de lui donner ce que Hinata voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

N'y tenant plus, Hinata posa la veste de Kageyama sur le sol et y enfouit son visage, se retrouvant avec le postérieur en l'air. Il se frotta le visage dans le tissu sombre, gémissant le nom du passeur tandis que sa main gauche s'aventurait sous son tee-shirt, caressant son torse et pinçant un téton de temps à autre. Avec une lenteur insupportable, il fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Puis sa main vint enserrer son membre durci, remontant peu à peu le long de la verge du roux pour en caresser tendrement le gland humide.

« Tobio, oui, vas-y… » haleta Hinata, des larmes d'excitation et d'émotion coulant sur ses joues embrasées par la passion qui l'animait.

Dans son esprit, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Kageyama arqué au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres frôlant les oreilles de Hinata pour y murmurer des mots d'amour entrelacés de paroles plus crues. Shōyō gémit en accélérant la cadence de ses va et viens, tout en inspirant l'odeur si addictive de Kageyama.

Tout à son plaisir coupable, il mit quelques secondes à réagir lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à grand bruit. Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel Hinata put pleinement réaliser à quel point il était dans le pétrin.

« Hinata. C'est quoi, ton putain de délire, là ?! »

La voix étranglée de Kageyama était empreinte de colère, mais surtout de confusion. Il fut d'autant plus troublé lorsqu'il remarqua que la tête de Hinata reposait sur la veste qu'il était venu chercher.

De son côté, Hinata était en proie à la panique : de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu débarquer durant cette séance improvisée d'onanisme, Kageyama était la pire. Bien sûr, la position dans laquelle le central se trouvait était déjà suffisamment compromettante en soi, mais il avait de plus le visage collé au vêtement du passeur, sans parler du fait que le numéro 9 l'avait peut-être entendu gémir son nom.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la réalité de la situation, Hinata se rhabilla honteusement avant de se lever. En un réflexe prude, il cacha son érection de sa main, quand bien même Kageyama l'avait vu dans une pose très explicite.

« Euh… » balbutia le roux, des larmes de honte embrumant sa vision.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! » hurla Kageyama.

Les mots de celui qui l'aimait transpercèrent Shōyō comme autant de flèches. Dorénavant, Tobio ne le verrait plus que comme un dégénéré obsédé et malsain. C'était comme s'il avait été brutalement tiré d'un rêve pour être abruptement plongé dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

« P-pardon, Kageyama, je… »

Hinata ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, des larmes roulant sur sa joue et noyant sa voix. Il s'assit par terre, tentant vainement de se calmer.

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, regrettant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit dès que Shōyō s'était mis à pleurer. Son intention n'avait pas été de blesser le petit central ni de le faire culpabiliser ; il avait simplement voulu comprendre ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à se masturber la tête la première dans la veste d'un ami.

En toute honnêteté, la vision qui s'était offerte à Kageyama lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte des vestiaires avait été loin de le dégoûter, bien au contraire : le numéro 9 avait passé tellement de nuits à fantasmer sur Shōyō et à imaginer toutes les manières dont il pourrait le faire sien qu'il lui avait semblé entrer dans un de ses rêves les plus fous lorsqu'il avait vu Hinata se donner du plaisir en haletant contre sa veste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais s'approcha timidement du feinteur en train de pleurer.

« Hé, Hinata. »

« Je… je te dégoûte, hein… »

Les yeux gris-bleutés du passeur s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix blessée de Hinata. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui souleva le menton, forçant le roux à le regarder.

« Jamais tu ne pourrais me dégoûter, idiot. »

Tobio hésita un peu, puis il agrippa la main de Hinata et la plaqua sur son entrejambe, permettant au numéro 10 de saisir l'effet que son show involontaire avait eu sur lui. Il rougit furieusement lorsque le roux promena doucement sa main sur sa demi-molle au travers de son pantalon.

« T-Tobio. » murmura Shōyō après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Si… si j'ai fait ça… c'est… c'est parce que… je… je t-t-t'aime. »

Les trois petits mots avaient été infiniment durs à prononcer, mais Hinata sentit un poids immense le quitter lorsqu'il eut achevé sa confession. Savoir qu'il était loin d'écœurer son aimé, et même qu'il l'excitait, lui avait donné le courage nécéssaire pour avouer ses sentiments.

Kageyama mit quelques instants avant de réagir. L'aveu de Hinata l'ayant rendu muet, il décida de lui répondre autrement, et approcha maladroitement ses lèvres de celles de Shōyō. Les deux adolescents partagèrent un baiser léger, puis un deuxième, puis ils perdirent le compte.

Empli d'une audace nouvelle, Hinata continua de caresser l'érection de Kageyama, arrachant des gémissements étouffés au passeur.

« Non, ne te retiens pas. » demanda le numéro 10 en baissant le pantalon de son nouveau petit ami, libérant son membre turgescent. « Je veux entendre ta voix… »

« H-Hinata ! »

« Te sentir aussi… »

Tout en empoignant la verge de Kageyama, Hinata plaqua son visage dans le cou du passeur, humant son parfum. N'ayant pas encore pris de douche, Tobio sentait plus la transpiration que sa veste, mais cela ne gêna pas Hinata, qui voulait absorber de son cher et tendre autant que possible.

« Shōyō ! »

Hinata glapit en entendant Kageyama utiliser son prénom, et cria presque lorsque, comme empli d'une passion fiévreuse, le taciturne adolescent baissa son bas et commença à le masturber avec ardeur. Visiblement, le roux s'était trompé quant à la façon qu'aurait Tobio de s'occuper de lui, mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Tobiooo… » gémit le numéro 10 en se collant le plus près possible de Kageyama.

Le passeur appuya sa main libre contre l'occiput de Hinata, pressant leurs visages l'un contre l'autre en un baiser enflammé. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent maladroitement, chacun gémissant son plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Shōyō vint en premier, sans même songer à prévenir Kageyama, son orgasme le submergeant d'un coup. Sa jouissance se répandit sur la main de Tobio, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester : comme empli d'une énergie nouvelle, Hinata redoubla la cadence de ses allées et venues sur le pénis de Kageyama, emmenant le passeur jusqu'à l'extase.

Le duo vedette de Karasuno resta un moment assis sur le sol, leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres de Shōyō, qui finit par se blottir contre le torse de Tobio, écoutant le cœur de l'adolescent se calmer lentement.

« Tu aurais quand même pu le dire différemment. » maugréa Tobio sans grande conviction.

« Eh ! Toi aussi tu aurais pu dire que tu m'aimais ! » protesta Shōyō. « D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as toujours pas dit. »

« … je t'aime. Voilà, content ? »

« Très. » sourit Hinata en déposant un petit baiser sur la clavicule de son Tobio.

* * *

 **Erh bien voilà pour ces deux idiots ! Le scent kink n'était pas prévu, je l'ai intégré à mesure que j'écrivais cet OS huhu.  
Ahlala les problèmes de compréhension entre ces deux la...**


	7. BokuAka, maids, uniform kink

**Hello à tous !**

 **Merci à KaNee d'avoir suggéré du BokuAka ~**

 **Pour répondre à Yukiodu44, il suffit de proposer un couple, je me charge du kink ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **À votre service !**

 **[Maids~uniform kink, BokuAka]**

Lorsqu'Akaashi avait accepté l'invitation de Bokuto à sortir avec lui, peu de choses avaient fondamentalement changé dans leur relation. Après tout, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Konoha, leur capitaine s'était toujours plus ou moins comporté comme un amoureux transi envers le passeur. Toutefois, il y avait tout de même quelques petites modifications très appréciables : se tenir la main lorsque Bokuto raccompagnait Akaashi chez lui après leurs entraînements, voler des baisers à l'heure du déjeuner quand personne ne les regardait, s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

Et surtout, Bokuto redoublait d'attentions pour son petit ami, ce qui n'était pas peu dire au vu de la manière dont l'ailier traitait Akaashi avant même qu'il ne se mettent ensemble, c'est à dire avec beaucoup d'affection : l'invitant souvent dans le salon de thé voisin de l'académie Fukurōdani et refusant systématiquement que le numéro 5 paye sa part, s'occupant de lui apporter ses cours lorsqu'Akaashi tombait malade, lui envoyant des messages tous les soirs pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Si dans un premier temps Keiji appréhendait la dimension physique qui accompagnait souvent une relation amoureuse, Bokuto avait su mettre son cher et tendre plus à l'aise sur le sujet. Durant les premières semaines de leur relation, Kōtarō avait réfréné ses pulsions charnelles, se contentant d'embrasser Akaashi autant qu'il le pouvait, sans toutefois mettre le gracieux jeune homme mal à l'aise. Peu à peu, Keiji avait pris goût à ces baisers, et il lui arrivait même de prendre Bokuto au dépourvu en initiant des sessions de pelotage. Puis le couple passa à des baisers plus intenses, laissant leurs langues se caresser et explorer la bouche de l'autre, laissant le muscle humide danser avec celui de l'autre. Puis leurs baisers se déplacèrent, leurs bouches avides se lançant à l'assaut du corps de leur amant, leurs langues errant sur la moindre parcelle de peau.

Enfin, une soirée de septembre, Akaashi avait offert sa virginité à Bokuto. Dans la spacieuse chambre du passeur, le pointu avait reçu ce cadeau avec révérence. Kōtarō avait couvert le corps de son aimé de baisers et morsures passionnées, ornant la peau d'albâtre de marques rosées et violacées. Il avait longuement préparé Akaashi, s'assurant de ne pas faire souffrir le numéro 5. Puis leurs corps s'étaient unis, Akaashi s'agrippant désespérément à son aîné, tandis que ce dernier allait et venait rapidement, déversant des mots d'adoration et de vénération au creux de l'oreille de Keiji.

Depuis, le passeur avait apprivoisé ses propres désirs, même s'il avait parfois encore du mal à les verbaliser ou à en parler à son petit ami. Bokuto essayait de l'encourager à être plus ouvert, mais il respectait le rythme lent avec lequel Akaashi s'éveillait à sa sexualité, quand bien même il aurait aimé que les choses s'accélèrent.

Le vœu de Bokuto fut exaucé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Le capitaine de Fukurōdani avait passé une semaine aisément qualifiable d'abominable. Les résultats des examens trimestriels étaient tombés, et ils étaient sans appel. Bokuto avait échoué à trois des épreuves, qu'il avait pourtant révisées avec Akaashi.

De plus, lors du match amical que Yukie et Kaori avaient organisé avec Nohebi, Fukurōdani avait perdu la rencontre en seulement deux sets. Bokuto, terriblement agacé et perturbé par les provocations de Daishō et de son équipe, avait même été sorti par leur coach.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il s'était ensuite disputé avec Kuroo pour des motifs futiles.

Akaashi n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le club de volley, il avait eu l'occasion de voir Bokuto traverser un bon nombre de moments difficiles et avait à chaque fois réussi à le sortir de son état déprimé. Mais cette fois-ci, même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté et en demandant de l'aide aux amis de Kōtarō, il semblait n'y avoir rien à faire. Le cœur d'Akaashi se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'air maussade et abattu du capitaine, à qui une expression si triste n'allait pas. Keiji aurait tant aimé pouvoir rassurer son petit ami et lui remonter le moral, mais cette fois, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les mots, un domaine dans lequel Akaashi excellait d'ordinaire, n'allaient plus suffire.

Le lycéen conçut donc un plan, tirant parti du fait que ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires pour quelques jours et utilisant une confidence que Bokuto avait faite à Kuroo lorsqu'il pensait qu'Akaashi ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Keiji passa de longues heures à rougir lorsqu'il s'occupa de tout préparer, des achats à Shinjuku et Kabuchiko aux recherches sur Internet. Mais le passeur mit sa honte et sa pudeur de côté : sa priorité était le bien-être de Bokuto.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi, le simple fait de se diriger vers le domicile d'Akaashi mit un peu de baume au cœur de Bokuto. La perspective de passer un week-end en amoureux, seul avec son Keiji, atténuait le poids de ce qu'il avait du encaisser les jours précédents. Akaashi vivait avec ses parents dans une vaste maison en banlieue de Tōkyō ; les parents de l'adolescent tenaient une prestigieuse joaillerie à Ginza, et la famille Akaashi menait un riche train de vie, à l'opposé de Bokuto et ses trois frère et sœurs, qui vivaient avec leur père dans un petit appartement d'Arakawa.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il se rendait chez son petit ami, le cœur de Kōtarō battait la chamade. Il pressa la sonnette d'entrée et attendit que son amant vienne lui ouvrir. Mais bien que pouvant entendre des bruits de pas se pressant, la porte demeura close. Kōtarō fronça les sourcils.

Soudain, son portable vibra. Bokuto tira son téléphone de la poche de son manteau : il avait reçu un message d'Akaashi.

 _Tu peux rentrer_.

Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, le pointu obéit toutefois à son amant et pénétra dans la demeure d'Akaashi.

Bokuto faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque son regard croisa celui de son petit ami, qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée.

Keiji était vêtu d'une robe noire au jupon volumineux, qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bas d'un blanc éclatant, assortis au tablier immaculé qu'il portait par dessus sa robe. Cette dernière était légèrement décolletée et pourvue de courtes manches bouffantes qui laissaient visibles les bras délicatement musclés du passeur. Pour couronner le tout, une petite coiffe blanche était nichée dans la chevelure d'ébène d'Akaashi, et le jeune homme portait une élégante paire de chaussures noires à talons.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bokuto-sama. » le salua Akaashi en s'inclinant.

Comme hypnotisé par la beauté de son amant et la façon dont son accoutrement faisait ressortir son charme féminin, Bokuto s'approcha de l'élu de son cœur sans oser le toucher. De plus près, Kōtarō put remarquer que son petit ami s'était légèrement maquillé - bien que la teinte rosée de ses joues tienne sans doute plus de sa timidité que de l'utilisation de cosmétiques.

« Comment tu as su…? » murmura Bokuto, fasciné. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les uniformes, en particulier de soubrettes, mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mentionné à Akaashi.

« Disons que vous avez des amis qui tiennent à vous. »

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge : sans Kuroo, Akaashi n'aurait pas été au courant de certains penchants du capitaine. Et puis, si cela pouvait aider à la réconciliation entre les deux amis, tant mieux.

« Laissez-moi vous débarrasser. » offrit le passeur en retirant le manteau de Bokuto, en profitant pour laisser courir ses doigts sur les bras musclés de l'ailier. Ce dernier, déjà bien émoustillé par la tenue de son amant, tressaillit au contact doux et sensuel de la main d'Akaashi. L'adolescent déposa le vêtement sur le canapé du vestibule, se penchant bien au passage. C'était terriblement cliché, comme sorti d'un mauvais film pornographique, mais Keiji savait que c'était typiquement le genre de chose qui excitait son petit ami. En se baissant de la sorte, Akaashi offrit à Bokuto une belle vue sous son jupon en dentelle, le laissant apercevoir le haut de ses bas ainsi que son porte-jarretelles. Kōtarō en salivait presque.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » sourit Keiji en faisant un petit signe au capitaine.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Le numéro 5 conduisit son amant jusqu'à sa chambre. Bokuto connaissait le chemin par cœur, mais il se contenta de rester derrière Akaashi. De là, il pouvait voir la teinte cramoisie de la nuque du passeur, comme toujours lorsqu'Akaashi était gêné. Cela toucha le jeune homme : Keiji se donnait à fond pour donner vie à l'un de ses fantasmes, quand bien même cela l'embarrassait.

Akaashi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa Bokuto entrer, le gratifiant au passage d'une petite courbette. Voir un tel air de dévotion sur le visage angélique de son Keiji n'était pas habituel, et le pointu s'en délecta. Une fois sorti de sa contemplation du jeune homme, Bokuto remarqua qu'au centre de la pièce était posée une table basse, sur laquelle reposait un copieux gâteau au chocolat, son dessert favori, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Woah, Keiji ! C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

L'adolescent était un bon cuisinier, se proposant toujours pour amener une pâtisserie maison lorsque c'était l'anniversaire d'un des membres du club de volley. Akaashi hocha la tête, rougissant un peu lorsque Bokuto lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

« On peut en manger maintenant ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, Bokuto-sama. »

L'ailier ne se le fit pas redire, s'attablant rapidement. Il allait se servir une part de gâteau lorsqu'Akaashi posa sa main sur celle de son amant.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi faire. »

Akaashi s'empara du couteau posé à côté du gâteau et en coupa une épaisse tranche, qu'il plaça dans une petite assiette devant Bokuto. Puis il se saisir d'une fourchette et coupa un petit morceau de la part du capitaine, qu'il approcha des lèvres de Kōtarō. L'adolescent, d'ordinaire gourmand, prit tout son temps pour faire glisser le morceau dans sa bouche, ne quittant pas Akaashi du regard alors qu'il mâchait lentement, se délectant autant de la pâtisserie chocolatée que du regard empli de désir de Keiji.

Le passeur continua à lui donner la becquée dans un silence uniquement rompu par les gémissements que Bokuto poussait en se délectant de la cuisine d'Akaashi.

Le numéro 5 de Fukurōdani allait lui donner la dernière bouchée de gâteau, mais les doigts de Bokuto furent plus rapides, s'emparant du morceau et l'approchant de la bouche d'Akaashi. Le passeur fit glisser sa langue sur les doigts de son aimé, prenant le morceau de gâteau avec délicatesse. Il transforma sa dégustation en un véritable spectacle, fermant les yeux et prenant soin de faire entendre son plaisir. Bokuto ne le quitta pas des yeux, se régalant de l'expression de félicité de son Keiji, qui valait à elle seule tous les gâteaux au chocolat du monde. La façon qu'Akaashi eut de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres une fois la dernière miette avalée porta le coup de grâce au capitaine, qui plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son amant.

Leurs langues se goûtèrent, un arôme de chocolat se mêlant à la ferveur de leur baiser. La main cavalière de Bokuto se glissa sous la robe d'Akaashi, jouant avec son porte-jarretelles, titillant la pince qui retenait les bas sans la détacher. Son autre main se promena dans la chevelure d'Akaashi, enroulant et déroulant des mèches d'ébène autour de ses doigts.

Lorsque leurs bouches se détachèrent, Keiji ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir - il adorait quand Bokuto jouait avec ses cheveux.

« A-ah, Bokuto-sama… »

Excité par la révérence avec laquelle l'adolescent avait dit son nom, Bokuto allongea son amant au sol et se lança à l'assaut de son cou, y laissant une ribambelle de marques possessives en savourant les soupirs langoureux de Keiji. Puis il décolla son visage de la peau d'albâtre de son petit ami et contempla son travail d'un air satisfait. Les regards des deux lycéens se croisèrent, emplis d'une même passion.

« Keiji… » soupira Bokuto en se saisissant de son pied droit, déposant un chaste baiser au creux de sa cheville. L'ailier couvrit le mollet de son amant de baisers de plus en plus fiévreux à mesure qu'il approchait du porte-jarretelles d'Akaashi. Détachant la pince avec ses dents, il fit glisser le bas de la même manière, dénudant lentement la jambe du jeune homme. « Mon Keiji, je t'aime tellement. » murmura le capitaine contre la peau de son cher et tendre.

« B-Bokuto-sama, je n'appartiens qu'à vous. » gémit Akaashi tandis que Bokuto s'approchait de son entrejambe.

Kōtarō savait que même si Akaashi restait dans son rôle de servant, le passeur croyait dur comme fer en chacun de ses mots. Bokuto enfouit son visage sous le jupon d'Akaashi, remarquant avec bonheur que l'adolescent portait une petite culotte en dentelle fine. L'ailier donna de rapides coups de langue sur le tissu blanc, tout autour de l'érection de son amant.

« A- _ah_ ! »

Bokuto releva la tête, se délectant de l'expression de ravissement sur le visage d'Akaashi. À son goût, la grande beauté du jeune homme se retrouvait exaltée lorsqu'il s'abandonnait à la luxure. Un feu sauvage s'éveilla dans la poitrine du capitaine en remarquant le rythme erratique avec lequel le thorax de Keiji s'élevait et s'abaissait, et ce feu fut attisé lorsqu'il se dit que personne d'autre n'avait le privilège de voir Akaashi ainsi, s'adonnant à ses pulsions perverses, au comble de sa beauté.

« Tu es tellement magnifique, Keiji. » soupira le capitaine en enroulant ses bras autour des cuisses de son cher et tendre.

Bokuto baissa la culotte d'Akaashi avec ses dents, libérant sa virilité turgescente. Sans attendre, il engloutit la verge de Keiji dans sa bouche autant qu'il put, arrachant un cri de surprise et d'extase à son précieux cadet. Puis le capitaine fit aller et venir sa bouche sur le membre d'Akaashi, en avalant chaque fois un peu plus.

« Bokuto-sama ! » s'égosilla Akaashi, les yeux révulsés en une expression de félicité ultime.

Ne voulant pas venir avant son maître, l'adolescent trouva la présence d'esprit de tirer une petite bouteille de lubrifiant de l'une des poches de son tablier. D'une main tremblante, il la glissa contre la main de Bokuto. Ce dernier s'en saisit, surpris, avant de relever la tête. Akaashi poussa un soupir déçu lorsque la chaleur accueillante de la bouche de Kōtarō disparut, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux écarquillés et le regard incrédule de Bokuto.

Tout à son désir de ravir Akaashi, l'ailier n'avait pas remarqué un détail important en retirant les sous-vêtements d'Akaashi. Bouche bée, un filet de salive à la commissure des lèvres, Bokuto retira lentement un plug anal de l'intimité de Keiji, lui arrachant un cri étrange.

« Je… je me suis préparé pour vous, Bokuto-sama. » gémit l'adolescent une fois que le jouet fut entièrement hors de lui. « Pour pouvoir vous satisfaire au plus vite. »

Akaashi se redressa, profitant de la stupeur béate de son maître pour baisser son pantalon et son caleçon puis pour vider une partie de la bouteille de lubrifiant sur l'érection de Bokuto.

« Comment me voulez-vous, Bokuto-sama ? » susurra-t-il, le visage empourpré.

« Keiji, oh mon dieu, Keiji… » gémit le concerné, une lueur bestiale dans son regard ambré.

Il attrapa Akaashi par les hanches, et le passeur comprit clairement ce que Bokuto voulait. Prenant une grande inspiration, Keiji se leva légèrement avant de s'assoir sur la verge de Bokuto, enfouissant sa virilité au plus profond de son intimité. Le couple gémit en tandem, Akaashi s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant tandis que les mains de Bokuto s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches du numéro 5.

« Keiji, putain, c'est trop bon ! » s'exalta Bokuto, ses larmes de bonheur au coin des yeux.

Le jeune homme commença à bouger ses hanches, et Akaashi en fit de même ; le couple trouva rapidement un rythme à peu près harmonieux, emplissant la pièce du son obscène de la peau du passeur claquant contre celle de son amant ainsi que de leurs gémissements augmentant en intensité à mesure que chacun approchait de son orgasme.

« Bokuto-san, je vais bientôt- »

Akaashi fut coupé par un baiser langoureux de Bokuto, dont le rythme des allées et venues s'accéléra, comme toujours lorsqu'il était au bord de la jouissance. Le pointu vint après quelques coups de bassin, sa semence se déversant au creux de son cher Keiji. Bien qu'ayant joui, il resta en son amant et lui agrippa son membre dégoulinant de pré-éjaculat. L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, rendu fou de désir par les mouvements de Bokuto, Akaashi éjacula dans la main de l'ailier avec un cri étranglé de son nom.

Le couple resta un moment accroché l'un à l'autre, Kōtarō enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Keiji et murmurant des mots d'amour et d'adoration.

« Merci, Keiji. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. » chuchota-t-il alors qu'Akaashi se relevait doucement.

« Kōtarō… tu le mérites. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. » répondit le passeur en caressant les joues du capitaine.

L'utilisation de son prénom et la sincérité du ton d'Akaashi amenèrent l'ailier au bord des larmes, et il serra le jeune homme contre lui. Keiji lui caressa doucement le dos, se promettant d'user du reste du week-end pour redonner confiance en lui à celui qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

 **Si vous aussi vous avez 8 rattrapages à préparer, et que vous n'arrivez pas à travailler pour des raisons qui dépassent votre volonté, écrivez du porn. Ça vous aidera pas à ne pas passer pour une nouille à l'oral, mais au moins vous aurez la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose.**


	8. KuroKen, roleplay, facefucking

**Weee voilà le retour du pron les amis**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu 8 rattrapages cette semaine et c'était assez tendu pour écrire des cochoncetés lmao**

 **Au passage, j'ai pu faire l'expérience de me mette à chialer en plein oral devant d'autres élèves et un chef de service de cardio, 10/10 would recommend**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais bien ouvrir un blog pour pouvoir prévenir de ce genre de contretemps et parler un peu de mes fics, leurs avancements, des idées etc, et puis parler avec vous, ça vous intéresserait ?**

 **Sinon mes amis ce chapitre est assez hardcore et je vous préviens de suite qu'il contient initialement du dubcon - c'est à dire, un consentement plus que douteux. Ceci est dans le cadre d'une scène décidée par les deux protagonistes, mais je ne voudrais pas mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise.**

 **IRL LE CONSENTEMENT EST PRIMORDIAL.**

 **Réponse à Yukiodu44 : j'avoue honteusement avoir du googler qui était Mizoguchi, mais en fait c'est un perso que j'aime bien, j'ignorais juste son nom x) du coup j'ai peut etre une idée pour ce couple, mais je ne sais pas si je la caserai dans ce recueil si je l'écris :x**

* * *

 **Frontière floue**

 **[roleplay, facefucking, asphyxiation - KuroKen]**

Avec un sourire inhabituel, Kenma ferma son sac de sport. Il avait vérifié plusieurs fois n'avoir rien oublié avant de partir chez Kuroo, aussi s'estima-t-il fin prêt : le jeune homme jeta son sac sur son épaule et dévala les escaliers avec hâte, saluant vaguement sa mère avant de quitter la maison. Mariko Kozume sourit avec attendrissement ; depuis que son fils avait commencé à sortir avec son ami d'enfance, il semblait prendre peu à peu confiance en lui, et la quadragénaire ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir son fils adoré davantage sortir de sa coquille.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au passeur pour marcher jusqu'à chez son Tetsurō, le temps pour Rin Hoshizora de s'époumoner sur _Koi no Signal Rin Rin Rin_. Depuis que Lev avait forcé toute l'équipe de volley de Nekoma à écouter du Love Live!, Kenma s'était pris de passion pour les adorables idols, avec un faible pour Rin ; de son côté, Kuroo préférait Maki car selon lui, elle lui rappelait Kenma.

Arrivé devant la résidence des Kuroo, Kenma frappa à la porte. Son petit ami vint rapidement lui ouvrir, accueillant son petit ami avec un doux baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tetsurō, on s'est vus ce matin à l'entraînement. »

Kuroo soupira, un air faussement indigné sur le visage.

« J'essaie de me montrer attentionné, et voilà comment je suis remercié. »

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel, habitué aux excès théâtralisés de son ami. Kuroo ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son Kenma, un geste que ce dernier affectionnait secrètement. Le couple se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, où Kuroo se laissa tomber sur le canapé placé devant la télévision. Kenma tira son téléphone de sa poche avant de s'allonger à côté du capitaine, calant sa tête sur les genoux de Kuroo, remuant jusqu'à trouver une position confortable.

Un sourire aimant aux lèvres, Tetsurō glissa ses doigts dans les racines brunes du passeur, lui caressant doucement le crâne. À la façon qu'avait son petit ami de fermer les yeux et de respirer calmement, Kuroo sut qu'il était parvenu à plonger Kenma dans un agréable état de relaxation, ce dont il se félicita. Kenma était toujours anxieux, et un peu de détente lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Surtout en vue de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la soirée.

Justement, Kenma pianota sur son téléphone avant de le tendre à son amant.

« J'ai noté quelques idées pour tout à l'heure. » marmonna-t-il, le visage cramoisi.

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kenma et lui avaient beau avoir une certaine expérience, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effroyablement embarrassé lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter de leur vie sexuelle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Kenma semblait libéré de cette honte ; Kuroo espérait qu'un jour, le jeune homme parviendrait à assumer pleinement et sans gêne ses désirs charnels.

Laissant ces réflexions de côté, le central s'attela à la lecture de la longue liste que Kenma avait écrite. Lorsqu'il proposait un scénario, Kenma préférait noter ses idées dans l'ordre où elles lui venaient, sans vraiment trier mais surtout sans se relire, ce qui l'aidait à ne pas se censurer. À l'inverse, les scènes de Kuroo ressemblaient plus à de courtes histoires, le penchant du brun ténébreux pour la littérature reprenant le dessus lorsqu'il couchait ses fantasmes sur le papier.

Tetsurō lut attentivement chacun des points que son amant avait rédigés, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Kenma pour le distraire de l'attente anxieuse dans laquelle le silence de Kuroo le plongeait.

« J'aime beaucoup. » conclut le capitaine en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du timide volleyeur. « Tu as été super créatif. »

Effectivement, Kenma avait proposé pas mal de choses, y compris des fétichismes qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayés.

Pour la soirée, le couple avait convenu à l'avance de s'essayer au roleplay. C'était Kuroo qui l'avait proposé à l'élu de son cœur, sachant que ce dernier avait déjà participé à des roleplays érotiques par écrit sur Internet et se disant que Kenma aimerait peut-être s'y essayer d'une autre manière. Bien que rouge comme une pivoine, Kenma avait accepté, proposant même d'une voix timide deux personnages à incarner : le mage blanc et le sorcier démoniaque qu'ils avaient joués dans le dernier court-métrage d'Ennoshita. En effet, le jeune réalisateur avait encouragé ses acteurs à étoffer leurs personnages, et le duo tokyoïte s'était prêté au jeu, inventant un passé à leurs personnages et leur prêtant une liaison romantique.

Kuroo avait réussi à récupérer les costumes - il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister auprès de Tendō et Yamaguchi, qui lui avaient laissé sans problème.

Les deux amants passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à mettre leur scénario au point, puis ils se lancèrent dans une série de matchs de Super Smash Bros. Comme toujours, Kenma infligea une série de cuisantes défaites à Kuroo, mais cela n'empêcha pas le central de s'amuser tout autant que le blond.

* * *

Kenma se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied qui trônait dans la chambre des parents de Tetsurō. Il passa nerveusement la main sur sa tunique blanche, excité tant qu'un peu effrayé à la perspective de ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'il serait sorti de la pièce.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le passeur poussa la porte de la chambre et pénétra dans le couloir sombre, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avait laissé carte blanche à son petit ami quant à la façon dont ce dernier lancerait leur scène, aussi appréhendait-il le début du scénario autant qu'il frémissait d'impatience.

Alors que le blond allait pénétrer dans le salon, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un bras musclé s'enroula autour de lui tandis qu'une main fut plaquée contre sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'un adorable petit mage fait seul en pleine nuit, loin de ses compagnons d'arme ? »

La voix de Kuroo était mielleuse autant que menaçante. Rentrant aisément dans la peau de son personnage, Kenma tenta de donner un coup dans la poitrine de son assaillant, mais ce dernier le restreignait bien trop pour que Kenma eut la moindre chance. Le rire de Kuroo résonna dans ses oreilles, tandis que la main qui lui couvrait la bouche glissa lentement sur sa gorge, les longs doigts de Kuroo dansant sur sa peau laiteuse.

« On essaie de me fausser compagnie ? »

Immédiatement, le brun pressa expertement sur la trachée de son cadet, dont la respiration fut rendue bien difficile. Kuroo se délecta des glapissements que le blond poussait en tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. De son côté, Kenma accueillit la sensation familière de la tête qui lui tournait et des étoiles noires envahissant son champ de vision, alors qu'il tentait vainement de se débattre.

Kuroo ne lâcha prise que lorsque le visage de Kenma commença à s'empourprer dangereusement. Il savoura les bruits rauques avec lesquels le petit mage tentait de s'oxygéner, de la bave coulant sur son menton et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Alors, on est plus calme ? » demanda le pseudo-démon, laissant ses ongles vernis en noir griffer légèrement le cou de son prisonnier.

Kenma grimaça légèrement de douleur, avant de sursauter lorsque Kuroo se colla tout contre lui, frottant son érection contre le postérieur du passeur. Le blond aurait du se douter que leur petit jeu d'asphyxie aurait suffi à exciter le capitaine : après tout, ce dernier était, une fois immergé dans leurs jeux sexuels, un sado-masochiste notoire.

« J'ai bien envie de te garder pour moi. » s'amusa Kuroo en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Kenma. « Rien que pour moi. » ajouta-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte autour de la poitrine de son cher et tendre, le comprimant d'une manière peu agréable.

Kenma réagit instinctivement, la limite entre imagination et réalité se voilant alors qu'il sentit une petite pointe de stress transpercer ses intestins ; il donna un coup de talon dans l'entrejambe de Kuroo. L'adolescent poussa un cri de douleur teinté de plaisir, tandis que Kenma en profita pour s'enfuir. Mais son assaillant le rattrapa rapidement, soulevant aisément le jeune homme et le lançant sur son épaule.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus, Kozume. » susurra le capitaine, ponctuant son propos d'une claque sur les fesses du captif.

Ce dernier continua à se débattre, ne cessant que lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté sur le lit de Kuroo. Un peu sonné, Kenma ne put réagir lorsque Kuroo agrippa ses poignets délicats et les menotta, avant d'attacher la chaîne des menottes à la tête de lit. Le plus jeune des deux se retrouva ainsi à l'entière merci du jeune homme assis sur son torse.

« En-dessous de moi, voilà bien ta place. » le nargua Tetsurō avant d'unir leurs lèvres en un baiser sauvage. Kenma tenta de garder ses lèvres scellées, mais la langue perverse de Kuroo parvint à forcer l'entrée de la bouche du blond, explorant la caverne humide avec ravissement, caressant la langue immobile de son prisonnier.

Kenma ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsque les mains chaudes de son amant se glissèrent sous sa tunique blanche, se promenant allègrement sur le torse du vulnérable passeur.

Kuroo décolla ses lèvres de celles de Kenma, les mordillant avant de sourire lubriquement :

« Quel aguicheur, à ne rien porter là-dessous. On dirait que tu n'attendais rien d'autre que quelqu'un ne se serve de toi. »

Kenma déglutit péniblement. Avec les lentilles de contact rouges, le regard de son petit ami était encore plus pénétrant que d'ordinaire, et il avait presque l'impression que le capitaine pouvait lire à travers lui. Il ne savait pas si cela l'excitait où le mettait mal à l'aise.

Avec un rictus moqueur, Kuroo fit rouler un des tétons durcis de Kenma sous ses doigts, faisant gémir son soumis de plaisir.

« Et ça se veut un héros, une catin pareille ? »

Sans prévenir, le brun ténébreux pinça le bourgeon de chair qu'il tenait, faisant cette fois-ci crier son propriétaire de douleur. Kuroo remarqua que les traits du blond étaient crispés, aussi murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre n'ayant rien à voir avec son personnage :

« Kenma, quelle couleur ? »

« Orange. » marmonna le passeur en détournant le regard.

Kuroo relâcha aussitôt sa prise sur le téton de son bien-aimé, et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai fait trop mal ? »

« Tu m'as pincé trop fort. » expliqua l'adolescent, gêné d'avoir interrompu leur scène pour quelque chose qui lui semblait aussi idiot.

Tetsurō s'excusa en couvrant la poitrine de son bien-aimé de légers baisers. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression distante de Kenma, et il devina que ce dernier ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Kenma, il y a autre chose, non ? Dis-moi. »

« …est-ce que… tu pourrais arrêter avec les insultes ? » murmura honteusement son petit ami.

Kuroo soupira, mal à l'aise. Il s'était douté que même si le petit blond tirait plaisir des souffrances physiques que le central lui infligeait, Kenma aurait beaucoup plus de mal avec les mots crus et dégradants. Mais son amant avait beaucoup insisté pour essayer, car il savait que c'était quelque chose que Kuroo avait envie d'expérimenter.

« Bien sûr, Kenma. » accepta immédiatement le brun, caressant le cuir chevelu du jeune homme attaché en un geste apaisant. « Pardon. Je t'aime, et je ne veux rien faire qui te mette mal à l'aise. »

Kenma acquiesça silencieusement, ayant compris le message sous-entendu : _arrête-moi dès que ça ne va pas_.

Le couple resta quelques minutes dans une étreinte aimante, puis ils reprirent là où ils en étaient restés. Kuroo décida de changer d'angle d'approche, sans toutefois modifier la ligne directrice de leur scénario. Frottant lascivement sa virilité turgescente contre le bassin de Kenma, il prit la parole d'un ton caressant :

« Si magnifique, et rien qu'à moi, tout à moi. »

Kenma gémit lorsque la verge de Kuroo effleura sa propre demi-molle. Désireux de dévoiler davantage le corps de son amant, Kuroo dégrafa la tunique du jeune homme, révélant la légère musculature que cachait le tissu immaculé. Se léchant les lèvres, Tetsurō entreprit de couvrir autant que possible la peau laiteuse de son Kenma de baisers et morsures possessifs, traitant l'épiderme du blond comme un canevas vierge qu'il se devait de faire sien.

La chambre s'emplit des gémissements langoureux de Kenma, que les coups de langue et de dents de Kuroo rendaient fou de désir. Il laissa son regard errer sur l'adolescent qui le dominait : les sombres vêtements serrés de Kuroo faisaient ressortir sa carrure ciselée par des années de volley, tandis que les cuissardes enserrant ses jambes ajoutaient à son charme sensuel.

Une fois que Tetsurō fut satisfait de son œuvre, il sortir son érection de son pantalon avant de la presser contre les lèvres de Kenma, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Kenma mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le membre de Kuroo avec gourmandise, mais il garda la bouche close, fidèle à son personnage.

« Ah, nous étions si bien partis, Kozume… »

Kuroo brûlait d'ajouter un nom dégradant, mais il se retint, ne voulant surtout pas faire de mal à son aimé. En revanche, il ne se priva pas de forcer un doigt dans la bouche du blond, appuyant sur sa mâchoire inférieure jusqu'à ce que le passeur soit contraint d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Kuroo en profita, donnant un coup de hanche pour faire pénétrer sa verge gorgée de sang et de désir dans la cavité humide et chaude, si accueillante. Kenma mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'intrusion soudaine ; à peine eut-il finit d'émettre des bruits de protestation que Kuroo s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, le visage de son bien-aimé se retrouvant collé à son pubis. Puis il entama de langoureux allers et retours, son gland frottant contre la luette de Kenma qui arrivait heureusement à réprimer son réflexe nauséeux.

« Kozume, tu es juste parfait. » le félicita Tetsurō lorsque son cadet commença à bouger sa langue, ne se contentant plus de laisser son petit ami baiser sa boucher. Le muscle souple allait et venait autant que possible autour du membre de Kuroo, tandis que Kenma bougeait désespérément ses hanches, à la recherche de la moindre friction pouvant soulager son érection.

« Si tu es sage, je m'occuperai de toi après. » promit Kuroo en glissant ses doigts dans la fine chevelure de son amant, caressant le cuir chevelu de Kenma tout en tirant sur les mèches bicolores. Le rythme de ses va et viens s'accéléra, Tetsurō étant grisé par la délectable chaleur moite et étroite de son amant qui prenait si bien soin de lui, faisant travailler sa langue avec adresse pour titiller la verge de Kuroo là où c'était le plus agréable.

« J-je vais venir. » parvint à haleter le brun. « Où devrais-je finir ? Ton visage ? Ta bouche ? »

Kenma hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'attirant un petit rire de Kuroo. Le capitaine ne se retira donc pas de la bouche de Kenma, laissant sa jouissance couler le long de la gorge de l'adorable passeur. Ce dernier hoqueta, mais ne perdit pas une goutte de la semence de Kuroo. Il continua même de promener sa langue sur la verge surstimulée et d'autant plus sensible de son petit ami, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir.

« C'est bien, Kozume. » le félicita Tetsurō en respirant bruyamment.

Le central retira sa verge de la bouche de Kenma ; le membre dégoulinait de la salive du numéro 5 et d'un peu du sperme de Kuroo.

« Nettoie. » lui ordonna son aîné en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

Kenma s'exécuta, usant de sa langue pour retirer l'excès de fluides corporels enduisant la virilité de Kuroo. L'adolescent ne quitta pas le passeur du regard, murmurant des mots d'affection.

Une fois son membre nettoyé, Kuroo fit glisser une main sur l'entrejambe de Kenma. Il avait pour idée de récompenser son prisonnier en lui offrant ce dont il avait besoin, mais Tetsurō écarquilla les yeux en constatant que la verge de son cher et tendre était bien humide, et pas vraiment en érection. Incrédule, il adressa un sourire hébété à son amant.

« Sans être touché ? »

« … c'est bon, ça va. » soupira Kenma, les joues en feu.

Kuroo éclata de rire, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres enflées de Kenma.

« Au contraire, c'est bon à savoir. »

* * *

Une fois Kenma détaché et ses poignets enduits de crème hydratante, Kuroo se proposa de lui faire couler un bain. Mais son petit ami refusa, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son Tetsurō et murmurant :

« Pas tout de suite. »

Kuroo lui rendit son étreinte, avant de les allonger sur son lit. Après leurs sessions, Kenma n'aimait rien de plus que de câliner son amant, de le serrer tout contre lui, de profiter de sa présence dans un silence relaxant.

Kuroo allait enlever son costume pour le remplacer par un pyjama plus confortable, mais Kenma l'en empêcha :

« Non, ça te va bien. »

Un sourire tant attendri que pervers aux lèvres, Tetsurō se laissa retomber aux côtés de Kenma, savourant la chaleur et l'amour se dégageant du corps de son meilleur ami et amant.

* * *

 **Headcanon que Tendo fait du cosplay et que Yamaguchi est super doué en couture yES**

 **Si vous saviez à quel point c'est gênant de googler "strangled face" ou "strangling color" pour écrire une fuckin fanfic...**

 **Aussi j'ai commencé à écrire une fic multichapitres UshiTen avec d'autres pairings pas piqués des hannetons, j'ai hâte de vous faire partager l'angst fest que cette chose va être hahaha**

 **Spoiler alert y'aura beaucoup Oikawa aussi parce que je suis un peu biasée envers lui - ok très biaisée, c'est pas mon itabag de cet abruti qui vous dira le contraire**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine, pour ce qui sera a priori du OiKage ~ sauf si quelqu'un a une autre idée ? Dites moi tout. Je ne vous juge pas - vous parlez à quelqu'un qui shippe Tendō et Tsukki ffs**


	9. TenSemi, vampires

**Hello friendos je suis de retour ~**

 **Merci à sandou01 pour la suggestion TenSemi ! J'avoue être plus fan d'UshiTen mais hey ça reste un pairing sympa !**

 **Au fait j'ai validé 5 rattrapages sur 8 malgré mes problèmes de santé, morale de l'histoire ne perdez jamais espoir et fightez avec un esprit shonen**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Addiction**

 **[vampires, Tendō Satori/Semi Eita]**

« Bien, on va passer au contre. » annonça l'entraîneur Washijō d'une voix forte.

Les joueurs de Shiratorizawa se mirent dans leur position habituelle pour cette partie de l'entraînement : Ushijima et Goshiki frappèrent les passes de Shirabu tandis que les autres lycéens s'appliquaient à contrer les attaques des ailiers. Le gymnase résonna rapidement des claquements secs que produisaient les balles en frappant les paumes des joueurs et le sol, ainsi que des conseils que Washijō donnait aux volleyeurs à mesure qu'ils affrontaient les boulets de canon d'Ushijima et Goshiki.

L'entraînement se déroula comme d'ordinaire et sans accroc jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perçant ne trouble le bruit de fond du gymnase.

« Semi-sempai, est-ce que ça va ? » s'exclama Goshiki en regardant, horrifié, son aîné qui se tenait la main gauche en grimaçant furieusement.

« Semi, je suis désolé. » s'excusa Ushijima en passant de l'autre côté du filet.

Le passeur de réserve laissa le capitaine examiner sa main. En voulant contrer l'attaque d'Ushijima, Semi s'était violemment retourné l'index gauche, faisant saigner l'articulation entre la première phalange et la paume de sa main.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? » demanda le pointu de l'équipe, l'air un peu coupable.

« N-non, c'est gentil, mais je pense pouvoir- »

« Tendō-sempai ! »

Le cri qui avait échappé à Goshiki attira l'attention de toute l'équipe, qui se tourna vers le Guess Monster. Ce dernier, qui se tenait juste derrière Semi, s'était comme recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main couvrant le bas de son visage, qui avait brusquement pâli. Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment par la bouche, l'air ailleurs et indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse s'approcher de son aîné, Goshiki sprinta jusqu'à Tendō et l'éloigna des autres, ayant deviné ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous en faites pas ! » affirma le numéro 8 avant d'entraîner Tendō à l'extérieur du gymnase, loin des regards interloqués de leurs coéquipiers mais surtout, loin de Semi. À la surprise générale, le central, d'ordinaire un énergique moulin à paroles, se laissa faire sans mot dire, un bras vaguement passé autour des épaules de son cadet.

Une fois dans un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards, Goshiki aida Tendō à s'assoir par terre. Alors seulement, le numéro 5 s'autorisa à inspirer à pleins poumons, imprégnant ses bronches de l'air frais d'une fin d'après-midi d'octobre. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, dans laquelle Satori avait violemment enfoncé ses dents dans une vaine tentative de se calmer.

« Merci, Tsutomu. » haleta-t-il en nettoyant le liquide poisseux du revers de sa main.

« Pas de souci, Tendō-sempai ! Je me suis douté que ça ne devait pas être facile. » le pointu en devenir hésita un peu avant d'ajouter : « Même moi j'ai eu du mal, alors… »

Tendō lui ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste tant affectueux que destiné à l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée.

Tout comme lui, Goshiki était un vampire en pleine adolescence, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux très réceptifs à la moindre effusion de sang. De plus, Satori était amoureux d'Eita, ce qui signifiait qu'il était d'autant plus sensible à l'odeur qui émanait du sang du passeur. Cependant, Tendō ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les effluves émanant d'une blessure de petite taille suffiraient à le faire entrer dans un état proche de la transe, son esprit soudainement obnubilé par Semi Eita et, plus précisément, envahi du désir de se jeter sur le passeur pour se repaître de son sang et le faire sien.

Tsutomu était le seul, avec Ushijima, à être au courant des sentiments que le central éprouvait pour Semi, et cela était un sujet que Tendō n'aimait pas aborder. Aussi exubérant et extraverti que le numéro 5 fut, il redoutait la simple idée d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qui était un de ses meilleurs amis. Goshiki avait essayé de le convaincre de faire sa confession un bon nombre de fois, sans succès.

« Ça va aller, Tendō-sempai ? » s'enquit le jeune ailier en regardant Tendō se relever.

Les canines acérées de Satori dépassaient légèrement de ses lèvres vermillon, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat écarlate, signe que l'appétit du jeune homme ne s'était pas encore apaisé. Dans cet état, Goshiki craignait que la moindre odeur de sang ne fasse perdre la tête à son aîné et le pousse à se jeter sur le premier venu.

Tendō dut sentir l'inquiétude de son ami, car il lui adressa un sourire rassurant en lui donnant une tape dans le dos :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tsutomu. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, tu peux le dire aux autres ? »

« Bien sûr, Tendō-sempai ! »

Goshiki regarda son aîné s'éloigner en courant. Il poussa un long soupir, espérant que le central trouverait un jour le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

Tendō fut réveillé lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Après avoir couru jusqu'à sa chambre, le jeune homme s'était rué sur les poches de sang qu'il gardait dans une glacière sous son lit, en vidant deux - soit le double de sa ration quotidienne - à toute vitesse. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à combler sa faim terrible ; il en avait conclu que son corps réclamait l'essence vitale de Semi, et s'était glissé sous ses draps, espérant que le sommeil calmerait son appétit.

Son ventre gargouillait toujours autant lorsqu'il se leva pour répondre à la personne qui avait frappé à la porte, mais au moins ses canines s'étaient rétractées, lui redonnant une apparence humaine. D'un coup de pied, Satori poussa les deux poches vides sous son lit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Semi. Ce dernier ne sentait plus le sang, mais le simple fait de le voir excita Tendō, qui sentit ses canines poindre.

« Semisemi ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi de voir son ami autant que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. « Pas trop amoché ? »

« Tu parles, l'infirmière m'a juste mis un pansement et un bandage. Mais ça ne donne pas envie de contrer les balles d'Ushijima. »

« C'est vrai que Wakatoshi a une certaine puissance… enfin, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que Goshiki nous a dit que tu te sentais mal. Je t'ai aussi apporté tes affaires, je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Tendō en s'écartant. « Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! »

Semi pénétra dans la chambre que le numéro 5 partageait avec Ushijima. La pièce était bien rangée - ce que le passeur mit sur le compte du capitaine, Satori ayant plutôt tendance à ne pas être très organisé.

Tendō débarrassa son ami de son sac et de sa veste, les posant sur son bureau. Il s'attendait à ce que Semi s'en aille ou lui propose d'aller dîner au réfectoire, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés demeura debout au milieu de la pièce, fixant Tendō du regard. Il y avait dans les yeux sombres rivés sur lui quelque chose qui mettait le central mal à l'aise, comme si son ami pouvait lire en lui et cherchait à sonder les profondeurs de son âme.

« Semisemi, j'ai un deuxième nez qui a poussé pendant que je dormais ou quoi ? »

« Tu es un vampire, Tendō. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux de rubis cligna lentement des yeux, incrédule. Comment le numéro 3 pouvait-il avoir deviné ? Il avait une confiance absolue en Goshiki, l'ailier ne pouvait pas avoir vendu la mèche. En outre, Tendō avait caché les poches de sang qu'il avait bues, et il n'avait pas l'impression que ses dents dépassaient de sa bouche ou qu'il avait du sang sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr que c'est pas à la tête que Wakatoshi t'a frappé ? Ça n'existe pas, les vampires ! »

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

Semi s'approcha lentement de lui, et Satori put soudainement sentir une odeur âcre et pourtant délectable envahir ses narines. Il baissa les yeux, et constata qu'Eita avait retiré son bandage ; sans le tissu, et malgré la couche de désinfectant, le parfum si particulier du sang de Semi assaillit Tendō, qui se sentit pâlir et ne put s'empêcher de passer la langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches.

« Semisemi, qu'est ce que- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que les autres le sachent, à moins qu'eux aussi aient une ascendance magique. »

« Hein ? »

« Ma grand-mère est une sorcière. » expliqua Semi, qui se trouvait dorénavant à moins d'un mètre de Tendō. « Je me suis douté que tu étais un vampire au vu de ta réaction quand je me suis mis à saigner. »

Semi colla presque son torse contre celui de son ami, une lueur sauvage dans le regard, faisant frémir Tendō.

« Mais pour que tu aies réagi comme _ça_ … est-ce que je te fais de l'effet ? »

Semi posa ses mains sur le torse du vampire, et celui-ci perdit tout contrôle. En un instant, Eita se retrouva poussé sur le lit de Tendō, plaqué contre le matelas tandis que le corps de Tendō était pressé contre lui. Satori s'empara de la main de son bien aimé, léchant avidement la blessure de Semi, un feu ardent embrasant ses yeux noisette. Il faillit gémir lorsque sa langue goûta pour la première fois au sang de Semi. Bien que le sang fut coagulé, jamais Tendō n'avait goûté pareil délice : l'arôme âcre et métallique se mariait avec une note épicée et légèrement sucrée, unique, dont Satori sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer.

Une de ses canines acérées gratta contre la croûte qui s'était formée, permettant au Guess Monster de se repaître davantage. Ses lèvres vinrent se presser contre la plaie et la suçotèrent jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête de couler.

Alors seulement, Tendō posa délicatement la main de Semi sur le matelas et regarda le visage de son propriétaire. Les joues de l'adolescent avaient viré au cramoisi, et son regard avait du mal à soutenir celui de Tendō. L'espace d'un instant, le central fut terrifié à l'idée d'avoir commis l'irréparable en révélant pleinement sa véritable nature aux yeux de Semi et ayant bu de son sang, mais à la façon qu'eut le passeur de le retenir lorsque Tendō voulut se relever, Satori comprit que Semi avait bien apprécié ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ça t'a plu, Semisemi ? » demanda Tendō en approchant ses lèvres du cou du jeune homme. « On se demande qui fait de l'effet à qui… »

« T-tais-toi. » protesta Eita sans grande conviction, sa main venant se glisser contre la nuque de son ami.

« Tu as si bon goût, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter. » soupira Tendō.

Il se mit à lécher consciencieusement le cou de Semi, sa langue glissant langoureusement sur la peau pâle fleurant bon le savon. Tendō n'avait pas envie de faire mal à son aimé, aussi appliqua-t-il une copieuse couche de salive : en effet, cette dernière contenait un anesthésiant léger.

« Arrête-moi si je t'en prends trop, d'accord ? »

« Compte sur moi, je ne vais pas laisser Dracula me vider de mon sang. »

Satori rit nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais mordu un humain, se contentant d'animaux sauvages ou de poches de sang, aussi craignait-il de trop se nourrir sans s'en rendre compte. En temps normal, il aurait attendu d'avoir l'occasion de bénéficier de la supervision d'un vampire plus expérimenté pour se nourrir d'un humain, mais là, il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Son instinct prenait le dessus sur la raison ; il aimait Eita depuis trop longtemps, et d'avoir goûté au sang si exquis du numéro 3 l'avait rendu fou de désir et incapable de réfréner ses pulsions.

Après avoir pressé un délicat baiser contre la carotide de Semi, Tendō y enfonça ses canines, arrachant un cri au passeur allongé sous lui, dont les mains virent s'agripper au dos du central. Tandis qu'il se délectait du sang de Semi avec des gémissements de plaisir non dissimulés, Satori vint caresser les hanches du blond cendré, remontant sous son tee-shirt.

Semi sentit la tête lui tourner, sans doute en raison du sang et de l'oxygène qui commençaient à lui manquer, mais aussi à cause de l'excitation qui électrisait ses veines et de la façon qu'avaient les doigts de Tendō de taquiner son épiderme. Plusieurs soupirs langoureux lui échappèrent alors qu'il s'abandonna aux mains et à la bouche de Satori ; il était à deux doigts de basculer dans l'inconscience, un voile noir obscurcissant sa vision, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Tendō se décoller de son cou.

« Semisemi ! Hé, tu m'entends ? Oh non, Eita ! »

Semi sentit vaguement que Satori le secouait. Il était à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité, se sentant un peu léger, comme flottant dans un espace où seuls lui et Tendō existaient. Il ferma les yeux, et un sourire béat fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main glissa vers son entrejambe bombé de désir.

« Qu'est ce que- ?! Oh merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Eita crut entendre le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir, accompagné d'une voix grave, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres d'un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Lorsque Semi ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un réveil posé sur la table de chevet, qui indiquait une heure treize du matin. Il voulut se lever pour boire, car sa gorge le brûlait terriblement, mais à peine se fut-il redressé que la tête se mit à lui tourner, et il dut fermer les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Non, Semisemi, reste où tu es, je me charge de tout. »

La voix douce mais inquiète de Tendō rappela au passeur ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, et il rougit furieusement en se rappelant en particulier de l'effet que son ami avait eu sur lui. Instinctivement, Eita porta la main à son cou, où il sentit deux petites crevasses.

« Tiens, il faut que tu boives. »

« Merci. » coassa Semi en s'emparant de la bouteille d'eau que Satori lui tendit. Il bût goulûment, vidant la bouteille en un rien de temps, puis il se jeta sur les gâteaux que son ami lui donna. Il mourrait de faim, et seulement une fois repu détourna-t-il son attention de la boîte de gâteaux pour la porter sur Tendō.

L'adolescent était assis au pied du lit, et regardait attentivement Semi. La chambre n'était que faiblement éclairée par la lumière sélène, mais cela suffisait à Semi pour remarquer le sang séché autour des lèvres de Satori. Le central affichait un air vaguement coupable, et Eita décida que cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Tendō- »

« Je suis désolé, Eita. » soupira le numéro 5. « Je ne voulais pas… c'était la première dois que je me nourrissais d'un humain, et je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter à temps. »

« Du moment que tu ne recommences pas la prochaine fois. »

Tendō sursauta, et se mit à fixer Semi d'un regard incrédule et empli d'espoir.

« La… prochaine fois ?! »

« Tu m'as dit que tu aimais le goût de… de mon sang, non ? Alors… »

Semi laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais cela suffit à Tendō pour sourire d'un sourire lumineux. Le jeune homme se glissa à côté du passeur, retirant le drap qui recouvrait l'adolescent pour à sa place l'envelopper de sa chaleur corporelle. Il laissa ses mains reposer sur le ventre de Semi, collant son torse contre le dos du blond cendré.

« Avec tout ça… » murmura Satori contre la peau pâle et frissonnante de son ami, « je n'ai même pas pu te dire que je t'aime. »

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un délicat baiser dans le cou de Semi, pile sur la marque qu'avait laissé sa morsure. Semi se retourna doucement, afin de faire face à l'exubérant lycéen. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Tendō et glissa sa main dans la chevelure écarlate avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Satori. »

Tendō savoura la façon qu'avait Eita de prononcer son prénom, avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Il aima beaucoup la texture de celles de Semi, chaudes et douces, contrastant avec les siennes, gercées et craquelées.

Eita laissa la langue de Satori pénétrer dans sa bouche et danser avec la sienne, en un ballet tout d'abord doux et curieux puis de plus en plus sensuel et enfiévré à mesure que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, se perdant dans la chaleur de leurs désirs entremêlés.

À bout de souffle, Tendō finit par décoller ses lèvres de celles de son cher et tendre, les mordillant amoureusement avant de susurrer :

« Semisemi, je crois que je sais comment me faire pardonner. »

Le passeur avait bien sûr déjà pardonné à son nouveau petit ami, mais il décida de jouer le jeu et se laissa faire. Tendō se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de lui retirer son tee shirt, mettant à nu le torse laiteux et sculpté d'Eita. Le vampire se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise, avant de faire sien le torse de son amant. Il ne laissa pas un centimètre carré sans attention, couvrant la peau sensible de Semi de baisers et suçons qui arrachèrent des glapissements de plaisir au blond cendré. Satori prenait note de la façon qu'avait son aimé de réagir à la moindre de ses caresses, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'Eita avait apparement très sensibles.

Enfin, le Guess Monster se retrouva le visage juste au-dessus de l'entrejambe de Semi, gorgé de plaisir et de sang. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il pressa une multitude de baisers sur la bosse du jogging de Semi, qui ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le crâne de Satori pour lui signifier qu'il avait besoin de _plus_.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Tendō baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Semi, libérant son érection. Le central s'amusa à titiller la virilité de son partenaire, couvrant son pubis et ses bourses de baisers sans vraiment remonter le long de son membre. Satori aurait pu continuer un long moment, mais les râles de plaisir et d'agonie et de son amant le convainquirent de prendre Eita en bouche. Il suça consciencieusement le gland perlant de pré-éjaculat avant de descendre lentement sur la verge de Semi, usant de ses doigts pour caresser ce que sa langue ne pouvait atteindre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Semi pour atteindre l'orgasme, ivre de désir pour Satori et surtout non habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de son membre. Tendō s'efforça s'avaler une partie de la semence de son amant, curieux de son goût, mais il ne put tout avaler, et un peu du liquide visqueux glissa de la commissure de ses lèvres. Eita le nettoya avant de serrer son petit ami contre lui, se détendant contre l'étreinte chaude et aimante que Satori lui adressa en retour.

« J'aimerais beaucoup continuer, mais tu as besoin de repos. » chuchota Tendō avant de les recouvrir tous deux d'un drap. « Déjà que j'ai cru que Wakatoshi allait me tuer tout à l'heure, si en plus tu ne dors pas de la nuit… »

« Wakatoshi ?! Tu veux dire qu'Ushijima est au courant ?! »

« Semisemi, on partage une chambre depuis trois ans, tu penses qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué ne serait-ce que les paquets de sang ? » répondit le central avec un bâillement. « On parlera de tout ça demain. »

Satori empêcha son amant de protester en lui plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Bien vite, le couple sombra dans le sommeil, fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 **Wakatoshi est vraiment un coloc sympa, c'est lui qui a apporté de l'eau et de la nourriture pour Semi à la base. Puis il est parti dormir dans la chambre de Reon et Semi en souhaitant tout le meilleur à Tendō :3**


	10. UshiShira, daddy kink

**Désolée de la longue absence, disons que la fin de 2017 a été assez difficile pour moi. Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Et bonne année 2018 !**

 **Devinez qui revient en ce début d'année 2018 pour vous apporter un bon OS UshiShira tout chaud avec une sauce daddy kink ?**

 **Aussi, je sais que c'est un GROS cliché dans les fics le daddy kink avec Ushijima. Sauf que dans le fandom pour une raison que j'ignore Ushijima est toujours une putain de bête de sexe. Mais regardez-le. Il dort avec un fuckin ballon de volley les gars, je pense pas que ce soit le mec qui défonce le plus de chattes ou de trous de balles de l'histoire okay.**

 **Donc ici Ushijima est plus innocent et plus dans la découverte de sa propre sexualité que dans le délire daddy kink à fond. Voilà maintenant rejoignez le fan club de cet abruti avec moi svp**

 **Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai beaucoup écouté Hearts Collide de Little Boots en écrivant cet OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lapsus révélateur**

 **[Daddy kink, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Shirabu Kenjirō]**

Parfois, Shirabu Kenjirō se surprenait à remercier le ciel de l'avoir mis dans la même chambre d'internat que Kawanishi. Bien que son coéquipier soit d'un tempérament taiseux et taciturne, il y avait quelque chose que Shirabu _adorait_ chez lui : Kawanishi rentrait chez lui le week-end. Ce qui signifiait que le numéro 10 avait leur chambre pour lui tout seul, et était libre d'y inviter qui il voulait, pour aussi longtemps qu'il voulait - entre autres, Ushijima, son petit ami et capitaine.

Dans la semaine, les deux lycéens n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, entre les cours et entraînements, alors ils se rattrapaient les samedis et dimanches. Généralement, ils sortaient de l'académie le samedi après-midi pour aller se promener ou goûter dans un salon de thé, et réservaient le dimanche pour étudier ensemble.

Mais, et Shirabu se l'avouait honteusement, un de ses moments favoris du week-end demeurait le samedi soir. Après le dîner à la cafétéria, Ushijima lui offrait son bras et le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre. L'ailier attendait toujours que Shirabu l'invite avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de pousser le châtain sur son lit, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de parsemer la moindre parcelle de peau disponible de baisers adorateurs. Selon l'humeur des deux amants, le reste de la soirée était romantique ou plus sauvage, mais ils s'endormaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, Ushijima ayant passé un bras protecteur autour de son Kenjirō.

Un soir, cependant, quelque chose changea.

Shirabu était allongé sous son petit ami, ses jambes d'albâtre entourant la taille ciselée de Wakatoshi. Ce dernier pénétrait le passeur avec intensité, ponctuant ses coups de rein de grognements de désir.

Les mains de Kenjirō se glissèrent dans les mèches sombres de son amant pour rapprocher leurs visages ; leurs souffles brûlants de plaisir se mêlèrent, et Shirabu ne put retenir les mots qui s'enfuirent de ses lèvres gercées par les baisers d'Ushijima :

« O-oui, plus fort, _Daddy_ \- »

Le numéro 1 s'arrêta net de bouger, et son cadet ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il avait dit. Les joues brillantes de honte, il couvrit son visage de ses mains et attendit qu'Ushijima se mette à le traiter de dégénéré. Mais cela n'arriva pas ; après un long silence, le pointu demanda simplement :

« Kenjirō ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Papa ? »

Avec un gémissement plaintif, le passeur se demanda s'il devait maudire ou bénir l'ignorance et l'innocence de son partenaire. Shirabu poussa un long soupir, puis il découvrit son visage et put constater que Wakatoshi le regardait d'un air surpris mais également curieux.

« C'est… c'est rien. Oublie. »

« Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas rien. C'est assez Freudien, comme lapsus, et- »

« Wakatoshi, s'il te plaît, oublie que j'ai dit ça et ne m'en reparle plus jamais. »

Kenjirō était mortifié. Tout cela était de la faute de Tendō et de ses stupides memes qu'il- _non_ , la situation était suffisamment gênante comme ça, pas la peine de se mettre à penser à Tendō alors que son petit ami était encore enfoui au plus profond de son intimité.

Le regard interrogateur d'Ushijima laissa place à une expression circonspecte et résignée, et le capitaine reprit ses mouvements de hanches comme si de rien n'était.

Shirabu, lui, était encore embarrassé lorsque le numéro 1 éteignit la lumière de la chambre et se glissa aux côtés de son amant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Cette histoire de daddy kink n'était à la base qu'un meme idiot, une blague débile entre Tendō, Yamagata et lui ; mais plus Shirabu pensait à la simple idée d'appeler Ushijima « Daddy » et de le laisser user de son corps comme il l'entendait, moins cela le dégoûtait et le principe en vint même à l'exciter. Bien sûr, il avait résolu de garder cela pour lui, et maintenant que son petit secret lui avait échappé, il espérait que Wakatoshi oublierait toute cette histoire.

* * *

Évidemment, Ushijima, bien loin de laisser cet étrange lapsus de Shirabu de côté, eut beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose durant le reste du week-end. Il se garda bien d'en reparler à son petit ami - il avait bien vu à quel point il avait semblé gêné, voire humilié par l'incident, et l'ailier ne voulait pas embarrasser son cher et tendre davantage que nécéssaire.

Le lundi soir, commençant à en avoir assez de ne pas pouvoir se sortir cet incident qui aurait du rester anecdotique de ses préoccupations, Ushijima décida d'en parler à son seul confident.

« Tendô. » appela-t-il sobrement en se redressant un peu dans son lit.

Wakatoshi savait parfaitement que son camarade ne dormait pas encore ; ils venaient tout juste de se glisser sous les draps, et Satori passait souvent une bonne heure à lire des mangas sur son téléphone avant de s'endormir. Ushijima put donc entendre son meilleur ami rouler dans le lit au-dessus du sien avant de demander d'une voix clairement excitée : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Wakatoshi ? »

Ushijima soupira avant de se décider à reprendre la parole. Il n'avait d'ordinaire aucun mal à parler au numéro 5 de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Kenjirō ; le capitaine avait une confiance absolue en son ami, sachant qu'aussi provocateur qu'il soit Tendō n'oserait jamais répéter les confidences d'Ushijima à qui que ce soit, y compris à Shirabu. C'était même le roux qui avait appris un certain nombre de choses à Ushijima dans les débuts de son couple ; en particulier, il l'avait conseillé sur les diverses manières dont il pouvait montrer son affection au deuxième année.

Mais là… la situation était plus compliquée que d'ordinaire, parce que c'était son propre comportement que le lycéen ne comprenait pas. Que Shirabu ait fait un lapsus regrettable en plein ébat était une chose ; que Wakatoshi se rejoue la scène en permanence, se délecte de la soudaine soumission mêlée d'extase qu'il avait perçue dans le regard de son partenaire, c'était un tout autre problème.

Ushijima finit par se livrer à Tendô, lui expliquant la situation aussi clairement - voire crûment - que possible. Le central resta silencieux un moment, avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui rendit Ushijima bien confus.

« Oh, ooooh, ohoho. Attends, Wakatoshi, on a besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Satori descendit de son lit pour s'assoir au bout de celui de son camarade de chambre. Alors qu'il se redressait pour faire face à son confident, le pointu de Shiratorizawa remarqua que même dans l'obscurité, les yeux du roux brillaient de malice.

« Je crois, déclara finalement Tendō après un petit moment de suspense, que ton Shirabu chéri et toi avez tout simplement un _daddy kink_. »

Il avait dit les deux derniers mots d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux, comme s'il avait plutôt annoncé le nom d'une maladie abominable. Inquiet et perplexe, Ushijima s'empressa de demander :

« C'est quoi, un daddy kink ?»

« C'est tout simplement quand tu aimes appeler ton partenaire « daddy », l'informa Tendō d'un ton presque professionnel. Enfin, pas que, il y aussi une dynamique de domination et de soumission, et- ça va, Wakatoshi ? »

« … domination et soumission ? »

Tendō écarquilla les yeux, avant de pousser un long soupir. Le dernier chapitre de son manga favori allait devoir attendre : la discussion allait être plus longue que prévue.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près normalement. Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre Shirabu et Ushijima ; comme toujours, ils ne se voyaient que peu durant la semaine, mais le peu d'interactions qu'ils eurent ne différa en rien par rapport à leurs habitudes. Le passeur en vint même à quasiment oublier les événements du samedi précédent, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire ne vienne le rattraper d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu.

Le temps étant pluvieux toute la journée du samedi, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley et lui décidèrent de passer le samedi après-midi dans la chambre de Kenjirō. Ushijima avait apporté, en une attention qui toucha beaucoup son petit ami, des petits gâteaux secs qu'il avait confectionné dans la cuisine mise à la disposition des internes. Le couple les dégusta avec du thé, assis face à face sur le sol de la pièce.

« Kenjirō. » lâcha soudainement Ushijima, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre les deux adolescents. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. »

Shirabu avala nerveusement sa bouchée de gâteau. Son amant avait l'air soudainement sérieux, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu demander des conseils à Semi quant à certains… aspects de leur relation, non ?

« En fait, admit Wakatoshi, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Tendō, l'autre jour. »

Cela rassura Shirabu ; ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé un confident pour ses problèmes - ou plutôt, questionnements - de couple.

« Est-ce que tu as un daddy kink ? »

La tendance du puissant ailier à aller droit au but n'était pas une exagération de son caractère ; et même après le temps passé en couple avec lui, Shirabu fut plus que décontenancé par sa question. Le regard impassible de son petit ami n'aidait pas ; Kenjirō n'avait pas le talent de Tendō pour deviner ce qu'Ushijima pouvait bien penser, caché derrière une expression de marbre. Le passeur bafouilla longuement avant de répondre, sentant ses joues s'enflammer sous l'intensité du regard de son amant.

« Bah, euh… peut-être, oui. » finit-il par avouer, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

« C'est ce que Tendō pensait. » dit simplement Ushijima en se rapprochant de son petit ami, choisissant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

« J'te lui en foutrais, moi, à Tendō… » pesta Shirabu en prenant la décision de se venger du roux sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait probablement pas arrivé.

« Merci de ton honnêteté. » le remercia Wakatoshi en ignorant les marmonnements du jeune homme et en lui offrant un baiser sur la joue. « Comme je te le disais, on a beaucoup parlé, et il m'a appris de nombreuses choses sur le daddy kink et le BDSM. »

Les yeux ambrés de Shirabu quittèrent aussitôt ses genoux pour se river, écarquillés et incrédules, sur son petit ami.

« Quoi ? »

« R-rien, je… pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à tout ça. » répondit Kenjirō.

« Parce que je n'y connaissais rien. » admit Ushijima. « Mais après que Tendō m'ait expliqué les bases, j'ai fait mes recherches de mon côté. Et j'aimerais bien essayer avec toi. »

Shirabu ne pouvait qu'être admiratif du ton serein et de la quasi nonchalance dont son partenaire faisait preuve en parlant de sujets aussi intimes ; de son côté, il se sentit rougir de la tête aux oreilles, et ce ne fut qu'avec difficulté qu'il put répondre :

« Ça… ça me va. »

Wakatoshi lui adressa un de ses sourires aussi honnêtes que lumineux, avant de capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

Visiblement, l'idée de pimenter un peu leurs ébats avait plus excité Ushijima que Shirabu ne l'aurait cru ; après cette discussion un peu gênante, ils s'étaient aussitôt mis à lister plus en détail ce qu'ils avaient envie d'essayer et ce qui, au contraire, les repoussait. Shirabu fut heureux de voir qu'ils avaient plusieurs désirs communs, et cela l'aida à parler plus librement de ses envies sexuelles avec son amant.

Le passeur finit par remarquer que cette conversation avait eu un effet certain sur Ushijima, à en juger par la bosse qui tendait le pantalon d'uniforme du jeune homme. Sentant monter une bouffée d'audace, Shirabu osa passer brièvement sa main sur l'entrejambe bombé de son petit ami, lui arrachant un petit gémissement surpris.

« Kenjirō- »

« S'il te plaît, Daddy, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Il avait fallu une bonne dose de cran au jeune homme pour parler, mais la lueur sombre et lubrique soudaine dans les yeux d'Ushijima le récompensa. Passant une main calleuse sur la joue de son amant, le capitaine demanda d'un ton à la fois tendre et sec :

« Tu es sûr de l'avoir mérité ? Parce que j'ai le souvenir que tu as été plutôt vilain, ce matin. »

Évidement, Ushijima n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire référence à la petite altercation que Shirabu avait eu avec Goshiki lors de leur entraînement du samedi matin. Mais loin de laisser la passion de Wakatoshi pour le volley refroidir ses ardeurs, Shirabu entoura le cou d'Ushijima de ses bras et s'assit sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« Pour me faire pardonner, s'il te plaît, _Daddy_. » demanda-t-il à nouveau, faisant lentement glisser son postérieur contre la turgescence de son compagnon.

Wakatoshi eut beaucoup de mal à résister à l'air adorablement pervers de son Kenjirō, mais il se résolut tout de même à rentrer dans son personnage, certain qu'il en tirerait en fin de compte un plus grand plaisir. Sa main s'abattit sur le fessier de Shirabu ; pris au dépourvu, ce dernier poussa un cri d'extase et de surprise. Ushijima avait fait attention de ne pas utiliser toute sa force ; son intention n'était pas de blesser celui auquel il tenait tant.

« Il va falloir être plus convaincant. » finit par lâcher Ushijima avant de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain de Shirabu. Il lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière, exposant son cou qu'il s'empressa de parcourir de ses lèvres.

« Tu promets d'être un bon garçon à l'avenir ? » murmura-t-il entre deux suçons.

« Han- oui-» promit Kenjirō en un râle langoureux, accélérant le rythme de ses coups de bassin, et sentant sa propre érection grandir sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Oui, qui ? »

« Oui Daddy- _ah_ ! »

L'adolescent gémit en sentant la main gauche de son aîné glisser sur son entrejambe, frottant grossièrement contre le tissu qui protégeait son intimité.

« Bon garçon. » le félicita Wakatoshi avant de le repousser avec suffisamment de puissance pour que Shirabu chute de sa position privilégiée. L'ailier prit le temps d'admirer son petit ami, allongé par terre avec une expression des plus sensuelles et désirables, la peau de son cou marquant son appartenance à Ushijima et son entrejambe gonflé de désir. Kenjirō était entièrement à sa merci, et pas uniquement sur le plan physique ; savoir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son amant grisait Ushijima et cette excitation se réverbéra dans tout son être.

« Viens ici. » lui intima-t-il en enlevant sa ceinture de pantalon.

Shirabu s'exécuta, avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à son partenaire. Une fois arrivé juste devant lui, il attendit qu'Ushijima retire son pantalon, mais le numéro 1 ne paraissait pas disposé à bouger. Kenjirō leva un regard hésitant vers son partenaire, qui lui répondit simplement :

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais faire tout le travail, quand même ? »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine du châtain lorsqu'il comprit où Wakatoshi voulait en venir.

« Pardon, Daddy. »

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'entrejambe de son aimé et déposa un baiser faussement doux sur le tissu tendu par l'excitation virile d'Ushijima. Puis Shirabu fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du pantalon d'Ushijima, qu'il fit lentement descendre avant d'user de ses mains pour faire choir le pantalon et le caleçon de son petit ami le long de ses cuisses musclées.

Une fois libéré, le membre turgescent de l'ailier se dressa devant Kenjirō, qui s'empressa de refermer ses lèvres dessus.

« Bon garçon, Daddy est content de toi. » le félicita Ushijima en glissant ses mains dans les mèches claires de Shirabu.

« Daddy » sonnait encore plus étrange dans sa bouche que dans celle, à ce moment très occupée, de son petit copain, mais cela était loin d'être désagréable. Il y avait quelque chose d'interdit, de tabou dans le surnom qui attisait quelque chose en Ushijima, un feu pervers dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Ce même feu se nourrissait de l'air de soumission avec lequel Shirabu lui avait obéi, de la révérence qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux ambrés de son amant tant sur un terrain de volley que dans leur intimité.

Pris d'une impulsion qui le dépassa, Ushijima tira brusquement les cheveux de Kenjiro ; pas assez pour lui faire franchement mal, mais suffisamment pour que le passeur soit contraint de le prendre davantage en bouche avec un cri étouffé et ravi. Le capitaine se délecta de la manière dont Shirabu suçait consciencieusement son membre, se rapprochant du pubis de son aîné jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle la peau de son Wakatoshi.

« Continue, mon ange, vas-y. » l'encouragea Ushijima en caressant son cou.

Ses gémissements se firent saccadés à mesure qu'il sentait son orgasme monter en lui, la sensation pourtant si familière accompagnée d'une épice nouvelle qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, et sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, l'ailier demanda à son petit ami d'une voix rauque de désir :

« Dis-moi, petit ange, où tu veux que Daddy finisse ? Dans ta bouche ? Ou sur ton visage ? »

D'une main tremblante, mais en un geste empressé, Shirabu désigna son visage. La simple idée de marquer d'une manière si dépravée les traits si purs de son aimé, qui avait pour habitude de recracher après une fellation, acheva d'amener Ushijima à son orgasme ; il se retira juste à temps de la bouche du châtain pour venir sur son visage, maculant l'expression tant révérante que libidineuse de son Kenjirō.

« Merci, Daddy. » soupira le jeune homme en léchant un peu de l'essence qu'Ushijima avait semé au coin de ses lèvres.

C'en fut trop pour Wakatoshi, qui s'empressa de serrer son petit ami contre lui. Surpris, mais ravi du contact aimant de son cher et tendre, Shirabu se fit un plaisir de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, Kenjirō. » murmura l'ailier contre son oreille.

« Moi aussi, Wakatoshi. » répondit l'adolescent avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son petit copain.

Ushijima tira un mouchoir d'une de ses poches. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage souillé de Shirabu, gravant dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de cette vision si plaisante, avant de nettoyer la peau du jeune homme. Shirabu ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, heureux que son amant s'occupe de lui.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Wakatoshi se glisser sur son entrejambe encore gonflé ; gêné, il voulut dire qu'il allait s'en charger, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps la voix chaude d'Ushijima lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je crois que mon petit ange a besoin que Daddy s'occupe de lui. »

* * *

 **J'ai gardé daddy en anglais parce que je pouvais vraiment pas écrire papa, pardon pour les gens qui voulaient une vf intégrale OTL**

 **Aussi je cherchais des surnoms mimi à donner à Shirabu parce que "mon petit" ça me faisait trop penser à la fameuse intro d'un des jeux Zelda pour CDi et j'ai failli m'étouffer en écrivant cet OS donc voilà petit ange c'est très bien**

 **Aussi cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'étais à Karasuno et qu'on jouait contre Seijou (et Oikawa me mettait une balle en pleine tronche :( ) alors ça m'a inspirée à reprendre ce texte X) on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour du Suga/Oikawa à tendance bdsm bien plus marquée que dans ce texte héhéhé ~~**


	11. SugaOi, Dom & sub

**Hello hello hello !**

 **On se retrouve après une longue absence sur cette série d'OS. Normalement, les trois prochains chapitres ne devraient pas être séparés de plus de deux semaines ;)**

 **Cette fois c'est du SugaOi, sur une suggestion de Emma94000, que je remercie ! J'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite et surtout je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

 **Le thème de base était Dom/sub, mais j'ai rajouté du sadomasochisme pour le fun. Ce chapitre est plus hardcore que les précédents, donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Extase**

 **[Dom/sub, Sugawara Kōshi/Oikawa Tōru]**

Alors que son professeur de littérature était en plein milieu d'une explication complexe d'une pièce de théâtre contemporain à laquelle aucun des élèves n'avait compris quoi que ce soit, Oikawa sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Mori-sensei avait l'habitude d'expulser les élèves osant se servir d'appareils électroniques durant ses cours, mais l'enseignant avait l'air tellement passionné par ses propres propos qu'Oikawa pris le risque de consulter son portable. Une notification lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un MMS de son petit ami, ce qui le fit frémir sans même voir le contenu du message. En effet, c'était un jeudi soir ; et comme les jeudis et dimanches étaient les seuls jours sans entraînement, Kōshi et lui en profitaient souvent pour partager une de leurs passions : le BDSM.

C'était un élément qui était survenu assez tôt dans leur relation. Oikawa était tombé sous le charme du passeur rival après leur premier match officiel l'un contre l'autre, mais il lui avait fallu déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité et de charme avant d'arriver à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Sugawara, après lequel ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

De par leurs emplois du temps très chargés, il leur avait été difficile de se voir autrement qu'un samedi après-midi par ci ou par là, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup communiqué par messages. Sans doute frustrés par l'impossibilité de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que leurs échanges ne prennent une tournure bien coquine, entre les selfies dénudés d'Oikawa et les longs paragraphes où Sugawara décrivait tout ce qu'il aimerait bien faire à son petit ami.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été très agréablement surpris de constater que Kōshi était un homme de parole, y compris dans un domaine aussi intime.

Une fois que les deux passeurs avaient appris être acceptés dans la même université, ils avaient pu emménager ensemble dans un petit appartement sur le campus, et profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre - en particulier dans leurs ébats. Peu de personnes s'en doutaient, mais sous ses airs d'ange Sugawara cachait une libido ardente et un tempérament très dominateur. Il leur arrivait d'échanger leurs rôles, mais la plupart du temps Sugawara était un dominateur sadique tandis qu'Oikawa se complaisait à être son soumis masochiste.

Les joues encore légèrement rosies, Oikawa s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne faisait attention à lui avant d'ouvrir le message de son petit ami. Il se félicita aussitôt de sa prudence : en effet, une photo pour le moins compromettante apparut sur l'écran. Entièrement nu, une main entourant sa virilité turgescente, Kōshi adressait un sourire mutin à l'objectif. L'image était accompagnée d'un petit texte : « _Hâte d'être à ce soir mon chéri_ ~ _et n'oublie pas que l'interdiction tient toujours !_ ︎~~ »

Oikawa soupira en lisant ces derniers mots. Depuis leur dernière session, Sugawara lui avait strictement interdit de se masturber jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation. Cela faisait donc une longue semaine que le brun devait endurer les provocations de son petit ami, qui prenait un malin plaisir à déambuler nu dans l'appartement, à le cajoler plus que d'habitude et à laisser la porte de la salle de bains délibérément ouverte lorsqu'il prenait sa douche.

Le cliché qu'il venait de recevoir fut le coup de grâce ; une bosse familière et douloureuse se forma dans le pantalon de Tōru, le poussant à prendre une décision audacieuse. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta l'amphithéâtre sous le regard assassin de Mori-sensei, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son entrejambe bombé avec son sac à dos. Le souffle court et la tête emplie de pensées plus licencieuses les unes que les autres, Oikawa se réfugia dans les toilettes du neuvième étage et s'enferma à la hâte dans l'un des cabinets.

Laissant son pantalon choir à ses pieds, Tōru empoigna sa verge et se masturba rapidement, les sensations parcourant son membre négligé étant démultipliées par son abstinence. Il vint vite, maculant sa main d'une grande quantité de fluide blanchâtre alors qu'il geignait le nom de son amant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa jouissance nettoyée qu'Oikawa réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire : désobéir à son maître. Cela aurait pu sembler surprenant au vu du caractère de l'ancien capitaine, mais il n'avait _jamais_ désobéi à Sugawara auparavant, heureux d'être un parfait esclave soumis. À la fois excité et anxieux de cette transgression, Oikawa quitta prestement les lieux, encore plus impatient de retrouver son dominateur.

* * *

Tōru avait prévenu Sugawara qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu, afin que son partenaire soit prêt à commencer leur session de jeu au plus vite. Alors qu'il franchit la porte de leur appartement, le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, tandis qu'une impatience mêlée d'appréhension s'empara de son être. Afin de signaler sa présence, Oikawa annonça :

« Je suis arrivé, maître. »

« Change-toi et viens me rejoindre. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du passeur. Il y avait quelque chose de froid, de distant dans le ton de Sugawara. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache… non, se raisonna Tōru, Kōshi n'était pas télépathe, et étant donné qu'Oikawa n'avait rien avoué, il était impossible que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent sache ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être était-ce pour mieux entrer dans son personnage ?

Pressé de le savoir, Oikawa se dévêtit rapidement, jetant à la hâte ses vêtements sur le canapé de la petite pièce à vivre. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu, il s'empara de ce que Sugawara avait mis à sa disposition sur la table à café : une petite culotte de dentelle noire. Tōru ne l'avait jamais vue, aussi se mit-il à rosir en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un énième petit cadeau de son amant.

Une fois le sous-vêtement enfilé, Oikawa se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte ; seul un sec « Entre » lui répondit. Tōru s'exécuta, ouvrant la porte et pénétrant à peine dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller, comme son maître aimait qu'il le fasse.

La pièce était baignée d'une lumière sensuelle, fournie par des bougies d'un rouge vermillon dispersées dans la chambre. Assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes croisées, Sugawara le toisait d'un air méprisant, ce qui fit frémir Oikawa d'impatience et de désir. Son maître avait revêtu la tenue dans laquelle le brun le préférait : un corset de latex qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses pectoraux pourvus de cache-tétons en forme de cœurs, une culotte assortie, une paire de cuissardes et des bas résille retenus par un porte-jaretelles. L'ensemble, d'un noir de jais, sublimait la beauté de Kōshi et faisait ressortir sa carnation pâle, et Oikawa faillit se mettre à saliver devant un tel spectacle.

Sugawara le laissa quelque temps à sa contemplation silencieuse, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de son amant, un collier de cuir bleu pastel à la main. Oikawa ferma les yeux et miaula presque lorsque son dominateur le lui attacha autour du cou ; il adorait sentir la bande de cuir lui comprimer légèrement la trachée et lui rappeler à chaque instant à qui il appartenait. Kōshi caressa tendrement le menton de son esclave, avant d'y planter brutalement un de ses faux ongles argentés.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as désobéi, mon petit chéri. » susurra-t-il en se délectant du petit couinement de douleur que Tōru avait poussé. « Tu as fini les cours bien en avance, n'est-ce-pas ? Et comme par hasard, peu après avoir reçu mon message ? »

Sugawara s'empara de la cravache coincée dans son porte-jaretelles pour en glisser le bout sous le menton de Tōru, lui permettant de soulever son visage et de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devant l'expression d'adoration et de culpabilité de son soumis.

« Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« N-non, votre Altesse. »

Ce titre avait été une idée d'Oikawa, qui l'avait appelé ainsi après avoir déclaré un jour où il se sentait d'inspiration mièvre que si lui était le grand roi du terrain, Kōshi était le roi de son cœur. Sugawara avait souri, attendri et amusé, avant de lui proposer d'utiliser ce nom lors de leurs sessions.

« Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a laissé penser que tu pouvais me désobéir ? » demanda le dominateur d'une voix glaciale, appréciant l'air soudainement apeuré de Tōru.

« Pardon, votre Altesse. Mais lorsque j'ai vu cette photo de vous, je… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis allé me masturber en pensant à vous. Vous êtes si beau, si séduisant… je suis désolé, votre Altesse. »

« Je me fiche de tes excuses, Tōru. Je t'avais donné un ordre, et tu as été incapable de le respecter. Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de te discipliner. »

Sugawara promena sa cravache sur les lèvres du brun, les tapotant avant de se glisser entre, faisant lentement descendre le bâton de cuir le long de la langue du jeune homme.

« Je suis déçu, toi qui es si obéissant d'ordinaire… est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait ça exprès, par hasard ? Pour que je punisse ton insubordination ? »

La cravache caressa sa luette, mais Oikawa tressaillit à peine, son attention entièrement centrée sur l'objet de sa vénération. Il adorait la lueur perverse et incandescente qui brillait dans les yeux noisette qui le regardaient avec mépris, il savourait l'anxiété délicieuse dans laquelle le plongeait l'aura menaçante de son maître.

Lorsque ce dernier retira lentement la cravache de sa bouche, Oikawa hocha vivement la tête, pressé de connaître la punition que son dominateur comptait lui infliger.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vilain pervers. »

Sans crier gare, Sugawara administra une claque à son amant, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il tira sur son collier, le forçant à se lever avant de le tirer jusqu'au bord du lit. Sugawara usa d'un mouvement puissant entre les omoplates pour faire choir son amant sur le matelas, la tête la première dans les couvertures, avant d'attraper ses jambes et de les tirer en arrière jusqu'à ce que le postérieur d'Oikawa se trouve au bord du lit. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans les gestes de Sugawara, qui prenait un malin plaisir à davantage rudoyer son soumis en laissant ses ongles entailler sa peau d'albâtre et en ne ménageant pas le brun ; il savait que plus ce dernier était malmené, plus cela l'excitait.

Les joues rosies, grisé par l'ascendant qu'il avait sur le passeur, Kōshi se pencha au-dessus de lui, en profitant pour frotter lascivement sa demi-molle contre les fesses de son amant. Approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Oikawa, il chuchota :

« Tu vas compter jusqu'à vingt, et je ne te conseille pas d'arrêter ou de te tromper, sinon je te fais tout recommencer. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« O-oui, votre Altesse. » haleta Tōru, ayant deviné ce qui allait se passer et en frissonnant d'impatience. « Un. »

Avec un claquement sec, la cravache de Sugawara s'abattit sur la fesse gauche de son dominé. Ce dernier poussa un râle d'extase, appréciant la sensation nouvelle de la cravache contre sa peau. D'ordinaire, son maître usait de sa main pour lui donner la fessée ; c'était un changement très plaisant.

« Deux. » Un nouvel impact. « T-trois. » Encore un coup. « A-ah, quatre ! »

Les yeux noisette de Tōru commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. La douleur lancinante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'il continuait à compter était si savoureuse qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête ; il ne savait même pas comment il parvenait à se tenir à la tâche que son dominant lui avait imposée tant son esprit s'était empli d'une souffrance délicieuse.

« T-treize - mmh, _ah_ ! - quatorze- »

De son côté, Sugawara retenait à grand-peine des petits cris lubriques à chaque fois que sa cravache frappait la peau irritée de son amant. C'était avec un amour infini qu'il infligeait son châtiment à son Tōru, dont il se délectait des couinements et des gémissements de torture, son érection grandissant à mesure qu'Oikawa approchait de vingt.

Lorsque le brun atteignit le chiffre fatidique, il crut qu'il allait venir, mais Kōshi avait bien remarqué à quel point son cher et tendre était proche de la jouissance.

« C'est comme ça que tu prends ta punition ? Tu me vois obligé d'en rajouter une. »

Sugawara glissa sa cravache dans son porte-jaretelles avant de se saisir des cuisses d'Oikawa et de le retourner sur le dos. Les yeux du soumis se révulsèrent lorsque la friction du drap sur son postérieur en augmenta la douleur, offrant à son maître un spectacle dont il se délecta. La forme de l'érection de Tōru était parfaitement moulée par sa culotte, dont la dentelle était humide de sueur et de pré-éjaculat. En un geste presque brutal, Kōshi lui ôta son sous-vêtement, laissant la virilité de son esclave se dresser fièrement.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te touche ? » susurra Sugawara d'un ton terriblement tentateur en laissant ses doigts glisser dans les plis de l'aine d'Oikawa.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît votre Altesse, t-touchez-moi ! » bégaya Tōru en essayant de bouger un peu pour rapprocher les doigts de son dominateur de son membre qui n'attendait que d'être cajolé.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu le mérites. » lâcha Kōshi avec un sourire diabolique en retirant abruptement ses doigts. « _Voilà_ ce que tu mérites. »

Il attrapa rapidement un petit objet qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Les yeux d'Oikawa s'écarquillèrent en en reconnaissant la forme : il s'agissait d'un anneau pénien. Il se mit a pleurer doucement lorsque Sugawara l'en équipa ; un peu inquiet, ce dernier s'attendit à ce que Tōru utilise son safeword, mais il ne le fit point. Ravi d'avoir le consentement de son partenaire, Kōshi décida de l'équiper d'un autre accessoire, qui était plus familier au brun. Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à scintiller lorsque Sugawara sortit l'accessoire en question : un bâillon bien particulier, puisqu'il était composé de deux lanières en cuir retenant un large anneau métallique.

« Ouvre grand la bouche, mon chéri. »

Tōru ne fut que trop heureux de s'exécuter, laissant son maître lui attacher le bâillon et placer le cercle de métal entre ses lèvres. Sugawara prit quelques moments pour contempler la vision dépravée que lui offrit son amant : tendu et haletant, de la salive dégoulinant le long de son menton en parfaite harmonie avec son membre suintant de pré-éjaculat, le visage rougi, possédé par son extase masochiste.

Kōshi se jeta avec appétit sur son soumis qui s'offrait de la sorte, laissant des traces de griffures et de morsures un peu partout sur son corps, s'abreuvant des bruits étranglés et concupiscents de Tōru. N'y tenant plus, il finit par ôter son propre bas avec une précipitation qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler, et ce fut avec un sourire pervers qu'il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Puisque tu sembles bien apprécier tout ce que je t'ai infligé jusqu'à présent, je pense que ça devrait te plaire, mon chéri. »

Sugawara fit couler le fluide sur son érection, avant de l'étaler de sa main. Il en profita pour admirer le regard affamé que lui jeta Tōru, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur les va-et-viens que son maître effectuait sur son membre.

Après une préparation que Kōshi prolongea exprès, ajoutant des gémissements qui, il le savait, excitèrent terriblement son soumis, il s'empara brusquement des cuisses d'Oikawa. Sans un mot, il le pénétra d'un coup sec de hanches ; un cri rauque, déformé par son bâillon, s'échappa des lèvres de Tōru. C'était l'une des choses que le brun préférait, le comble de son masochisme : se faire pénétrer sans préparation. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, une sensation déchirante de brûlure s'emparant de lui en même temps qu'une euphorie indicible.

Satisfait, Sugawara enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses fermes de son amant et se mit à effectuer d'erratiques mouvements de va-et-viens, laissant une litanie de mots crus s'échapper de ses lèvres à mesure qu'il décorait les jambes de Tōru de griffures et morsures en tout genres :

« Tu aimes ça, hein, mon chéri ? Que je te prenne comme ça, que je te déchire de l'intérieur, que je te fasse du mal. Tu es vraiment un sale pervers… mais tu es _mon_ sale pervers, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Dis-moi, tu aimes sentir ta bite en moi, mmh ? Tu aimes me sentir remplir ton trou chaud ? On dirait que tu as été fait pour moi… »

Oikawa hocha de la tête à chacun des propos de son maître. Il peinait à respirer normalement, la tête lui tournant de plaisir et de douleur tandis qu'il émettait des sons incompréhensibles d'extase pure. Il se sentit proche, si proche de la jouissance ; mais l'anneau placé par Kōshi l'empêchait de venir, le gardant prisonnier de ces sensations extrêmes.

« Je vais venir. » l'avertit Sugawara en haletant obscènement, « et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi. Mais c'est _moi_ qui te donnerai la permission de jouir. »

Les coups de rein de Sugawara se firent de plus en plus frénétiques, et il se déversa en Tōru. Ce dernier lâcha un râle de délice ; il adorait sentir la semence chaude de son dominateur le remplir avant de s'écouler lentement le long de ses cuisses.

Kōshi se retira, au grand regret de son esclave qui continua à remuer ses hanches, désespéré de se sentir aussi soudainement vide. Un sourire malicieusement lubrique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sugawara.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ? Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« M-mh ! »

« Tu veux jouir, c'est ça ? Tu penses que tu l'as mérité ? »

« Mmmh ! » acquiesça frénétiquement Oikawa.

« Mmh… tu as sagement accepté ta punition. » fit mine de réfléchir son maître en introduisant deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amant et en en caressant les parois encore humides. « Et tu as été si obéissant après… oui, je pense que tu as été un bon garçon. » il retira l'anneau pénien, appréciant la façon qu'avait le membre de Tōru de trembler sous l'intensité des sensations et émotions ressenties par le dominé. « Viens pour moi, mon Tōru chéri. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun, qui fut parcouru de spasmes violents avant de relâcher son essence en longs rubans blancs, maculant son torse haletant. Ravi, Kōshi caressa les cheveux trempes de sueur de son amant avant d'approcher leurs bouches, profitant de ce que celle d'Oikawa était ouverte pour y glisser sa langue et la promener contre celle de son soumis en un ballet sensuel.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon Tōru chéri. »

* * *

« Dis-moi, Suga-chan, tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de m'envoyer cette photo pour me faire craquer ? »

Le couple se tenait dans leur petite baignoire, Oikawa assis devant Sugawara et laissant reposer son dos contre le torse de ce dernier. Sugawara ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut une petite moue de son amant.

« Je le savais, sale tricheur ! »

« Pardon, mais tu es trop prévisible, Tōru, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » s'excusa Kōshi en embrassant tendrement le cou de son petit ami. « Si ça peut me faire pardonner, j'ai un gros pot de glace au chocolat dans le congélo qui n'attend que toi. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Mmh. »

Ravi, et n'en voulant de toute façon pas réellement à son cher et tendre, Oikawa tourna légèrement la tête pour presser leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.

Il adorait être à la merci de son Kōshi, et Sugawara adorait le dominer, mais rien ne valait ces moments de tendresse partagés après leurs sessions.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Suga est vraiment un petit démon sous ses airs d'ange ;)**

 **Les trois prochains pairings seront du OiKage, du AoHina et du TsukiHina.  
N'hésitez pas à en proposer un !**


	12. OiKage, hypnose

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici donc un nouvel OS, dont j'avoue être assez fière ~ en plus ça m'a permis de traiter un kink que je ne trouve malheureusement quasi jamais dans les fics : l'hypnose (surtout l'hypnose érotique hmmm). Il faut que ce kink soit plus répandu ! 8D**

 **Avec du OiKage, sur une suggestion de MDCBD que je remercie ! J'adore ce couple ohoho.**

 **En espérant que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Sarah**

* * *

 **Rendors-toi, Tobio-chan**

 **[hypnose, Oikawa Tōru/Kageyama Tobio]**

« Toi, tu as passé une mauvaise journée. »

Pour réponse, Oikawa fut gratifié d'un regard noir, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Kageyama traversait une période difficile, entre les examens de fin de semestre et sa dispute récente avec Hinata. Tōru essayait bien de l'aider à réviser et de le rabibocher avec son meilleur ami qui était aussi têtu que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas accomplir de miracles non plus, et se contentait d'aider son petit ami à sa mesure.

Ledit petit ami était assis à son bureau, son manuel de physique ouvert devant lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de se plaindre de cette matière, disant qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt au vu de sa carrière en équipe nationale qui allait commencer l'année d'après, ce à quoi Oikawa avait l'habitude de lui répondre que malheureusement il lui faudrait bien préparer le terrain pour après ses années de volley. Mais là, Tobio ne semblait même pas avoir l'énergie de se plaindre.

« Hé, Tobio-chan. » soupira Oikawa, attristé de voir son amant dans un tel état. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis de côté leurs différends passés pour construire une nouvelle relation, le brun était devenu très protecteur vis-à-vis de son ancien kōhai - même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de le taquiner plus que de raison.

Kageyama ferma les yeux lorsqu'une paire de bras musclés entoura son torse et qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule. Il avait mis du temps à être à l'aise avec les démonstrations physiques d'affection qu'Oikawa adorait lui prodiguer, mais il avait fini par y prendre goût, quand bien même il avait encore du mal à prendre des initiatives. Presque timidement, Kageyama porta sa main contre celle de son petit ami et se mit à la caresser doucement.

« Tōru, il faut vraiment que je finisse ce chapitre. »

« Je sais, Tobio. » chuchota son aîné après lui avoir parsemé le cou de doux baisers. « Je te laisse tranquille, mais avant ça… est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on fasse une séance, ce soir ? Pour te changer les idées ? »

À la façon dont Kageyama s'empourpra brusquement, Oikawa sut que c'était gagné. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène savait pertinemment ce que son amant voulait dire par « séance », et il n'arrivait jamais à dissimuler l'effet que lui produisait ce simple mot, tant il était lourd de sens. Satisfait, Tōru déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son cher et tendre avant de le laisser seul face à ses révisions.

Étant lui-même à jour pour ses examens, le brun partit s'installer dans le salon de leur appartement. Il se saisit d'un livre dans l'optique de se détendre un peu, mais ses pensées se recentrèrent bien vite sur son ténébreux chéri.

Oikawa avait été très respectueux du caractère maladroit et prude que Tobio avait au début de leur relation charnelle, mais à sa grande surprise Kageyama s'était montré curieux des goûts de son partenaire - à sa manière, c'est à dire sans oser demander directement mais en étudiant l'historique internet de Tōru. Le jeune homme, qui ne l'effaçait de toute façon jamais, n'était pas dupe, mais ne se moquait jamais des méthodes curieuses de Tobio - surtout qu'in fine, cela lui permettait de faire partager à son petit ami ses fétichismes (et Dieu sait qu'il en avait un sacré nombre). Certes, Kageyama n'adhérait pas nécessairement aux mêmes perversions que lui, mais ils s'étaient tout de même trouvé plusieurs points communs.

En particulier, Kageyama avait été intrigué par certains textes qu'Oikawa avait lus, traitant d'hypnose érotique. Le plus jeune ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'érotique dans l'hypnose, surtout qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment au concept même d'hypnose. Oikawa avait été ravi de lui donner de nombreuses références sur ce sujet afin de lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attirait dans cette discipline.

Tōru avait été très heureux lorsque Tobio, les joues écarlates, lui avait fait part de son désir d'expérimenter cela de lui-même. Oikawa avait été très touché par cette preuve de confiance considérable, et avait pris un soin particulier de son amant la nuit où il l'avait hypnotisé pour la première fois.

L'expérience avait beaucoup plu à Kageyama, au grand ravissement de Tōru. En particulier, cela l'avait détendu en plus de le contenter d'un point de vue plus charnel. Depuis lors, lorsque Kageyama était spécialement tendu ou sur les nerfs, le couple se livrait à une séance d'hypnose érotique. Et Oikawa décida, ce soir-là, de mettre les bouchées doubles pour son amant qui semblait avoir vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

* * *

Oikawa se saisit de la main de son cher et tendre et y pressa un baiser avant de la laisser reposer sur l'accoudoir. Kageyama afficha une petite moue gênée, n'étant décidément pas aussi romantique (d'aucuns diraient même mièvre) que son petit ami.

« Tu es prêt, Tobio-chan ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

« Très bien. Alors ferme les yeux, et détends-toi. Pense au terrain de volley. »

Initialement, Oikawa avait prévu de baser son induction sur une plage, mais Kageyama avait demandé s'il serait plutôt possible d'utiliser le terrain de volley du gymnase de Karasuno, étant donné que c'était un lieu rassurant et où il se sentait bien. Tōru avait ri, mais il s'était adapté à la requête de son petit ami.

« Tu es allongé sur le sol. Tu peux sentir que le lino est un peu frais, tu sens sa douce fraîcheur à travers tes vêtements et contre tes membres. C'est une sensation agréable, hm ? »

Tobio hocha doucement la tête. Il commençait déjà à se détendre, bercé par la voix cajoleuse et les propos familiers d'Oikawa. Au début, il fallait un certain temps au brun pour compléter l'induction, mais au fil de leurs séances, c'était devenu plus simple et plus rapide.

Tandis que Tōru continuait à parler d'une voix égale et douce, la respiration de son amant se faisait de plus en plus régulière et profonde.

« Tes membres sont lourds, beaucoup trop lourds pour les bouger. Mais ce n'est pas important, tu n'en as pas besoin pour l'instant. »

Kageyama hocha à peine la tête cette fois, l'esprit trop embrumé pour bouger correctement. Oikawa ne put se retenir de sourire ; son cadet était vraiment adorable comme ça, le corps avachi sur le fauteuil, entièrement détendu. L'ancien capitaine dut se retenir ne pas assaillir le visage se Tobio de baisers adorateurs.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à dix, Tobio. À chaque chiffre, tu t'enfonceras de plus en plus profondément dans cet état de relaxation, et quand j'attendrai dix, tu seras dix fois plus détendu. »

Oikawa s'exécuta, comptant lentement et répétant à son amant à quel point il était agréable de se laisser glisser dans cette torpeur à la limite de l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il atteignit dix, il put remarquer que Kageyama s'était encore davantage avachi sur le fauteuil, à tel point qu'il en semblait presque endormi.

« Très bien, Tobio-chan. Profite de cette sensation si délectable, laisse toutes les pensées parasites te traverser sans y faire attention et concentre-toi uniquement sur ma voix. Je vais compter de un à cinq, et à chaque chiffre tu seras de plus en plus réceptif à mes ordres. »

C'était la partie favorite de Tōru, celle où il préparait son cher et tendre à être de plus en plus sensible à ses suggestions. Bien sûr, il ne lui implantait jamais de suggestions humiliantes ou que son amant trouverait inadmissibles dans son état normal - même s'il se doutait qu'il n'arriverait pas à pousser Tobio à faire quelque chose qu'il haïssait fondamentalement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à avoir un tel contrôle sur la personne qu'il aimait tant, et Oikawa profita de cette sensation grisante tout en comptant.

« Cinq. Tobio-chan, quand je dirai « rendors-toi », tu reviendras à ce même état de relaxation et d'obéissance absolue. Je vais bientôt te réveiller, mais avant ça… »

Tōru se lécha perversement les lèvres. Ce qu'il appréciait également avec ces sessions d'hypnose érotique, c'est qu'elles lui permettaient de laisser libre cours à sa créativité quant aux suggestions qu'il donnait à son petit ami.

« À chaque fois que je dirai « chaud », tu te sentiras de plus en plus fiévreux, comme si tu chauffais de l'intérieur. Et la seule solution pour te soulager sera d'enlever tes vêtements - à chaque vêtement enlevé, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux et rafraîchi. » C'était plutôt indulgent, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et Oikawa avait d'autres idées pour torturer amoureusement son amant. « Maintenant, je vais décompter de cinq à zéro, et quand j'atteindrai zéro, tu te réveilleras. Tu seras encore suffisamment sous mon influence pour replonger dans cet état quand je te dirai « rendors-toi », mais tu seras conscient et alerte. »

Un sourire tremblant d'excitation aux lèvres, Oikawa entama son compte à rebours, anticipant avec délices de pouvoir juger de l'effet qu'aurait ce qu'il avait implanté dans l'esprit de Kageyama. Lorsque le brun atteignit zéro, Tobio ouvrit doucement les yeux et bailla, comme s'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil.

« Ça va, Tobio-chan ? » s'enquit Tōru avec un sourire tendre. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, reposé. »

« Bon. Tu n'as pas eu trop chaud ? »

Aussitôt, Kageyama sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Il adressa un regard surpris à Oikawa, dont l'expression calme ne trahissait aucun inconfort. Machinalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais commença à s'éventer de la main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Tobio ? Tu as chaud ? »

Cette fois, Kageyama jura que la température de la pièce avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés. Il pouvait presque sentir une fine pellicule de sueur commencer à recouvrir son front. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Oikawa ne semblait pas affecté par la chaleur soudaine.

« Tōru, tu ne voudrais pas baisser le chauffage ? »

« Pourquoi ? » feignit Oikawa. « Tu as trop chaud ? Moi je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse chaud. »

Kageyama se mit à haleter. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir incommodé par la température ardente de la pièce, ayant presque l'impression que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il s'empara du col de son pull et tira dessus dans l'espoir de s'aérer un peu, mais en vain. Il lui semblait presque que la chaleur émanait de lui, et qu'elle commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir drôlement chaud, en tout cas. » s'amusa Tōru en regardant son amant se contorsionner. « Pourtant, il ne fait pas spécialement chaud… »

N'y tenant plus, Kageyama ôta son pull en un geste brusque. Cela lui fit immédiatement un bien fou, comme s'il avait plongé dans un bain d'eau froide. Mais à peine eut-il savouré cette sensation bienvenue de froid qu'Oikawa se rapprocha de lui pour chuchoter :

« Tu as enlevé ça avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme… tu as si chaud que ça ? »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur submergea son cadet. Haletant, ses mains - que Tobio sentait poisseuses - s'emparèrent de son tee shirt pour l'enlever au plus vite. Un soulagement nouveau apaisa le corps brûlant de Kageyama ; et avant qu'une autre bouffée de chaleur ne s'empare de lui, le jeune homme décida de se déshabiller entièrement.

Oikawa savoura le strip-tease improvisé que lui offrit son petit ami, appréciant l'urgence avec laquelle il retirait ses vêtements, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, Kageyama se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent ; la chaleur qui l'étouffait avait disparu au profit d'une agréable sensation de fraîcheur, qui apaisa son corps échaudé.

Tōru resta un long moment à contempler son petit ami, parcourant les déliés de ses muscles du regard. Tobio était vraiment beau, et encore plus avec une telle expression de félicité.

« Ça va, Tobio-chan ? » susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Oikawa lui attrapa la main gauche, la couvrant de petits baisers qu'il fit remonter jusqu'au coude.

« Oui. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tobio-chan. Rendors-toi. »

Aussitôt, le corps de Kageyama s'affaissa sur le fauteuil comme une poupée de chiffon. Oikawa prit quelques minutes pour caresser doucement les cheveux de son amant et admirer le corps qu'il avait tant de fois exploré de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

« Très bien, Tobio. Tu peux oublier les instructions que je t'ai données pour le mot « chaud ». J'ai quelque chose qui devrait beaucoup te plaire… quand je te toucherai, tes sens seront démultipliés. Tu seras dix fois plus sensible au toucher, et chaque fois que je te toucherai, tout te paraîtra plus sensuel, quel que soit l'endroit où je te toucherai. »

Tōru commença un nouveau décompte de cinq à zéro. Il avait particulièrement hâte de savoir comment cette suggestion allait agir sur Tobio ; Oikawa adorait caresser et câliner son petit ami, et il était impatient de voir comment Kageyama allait réagir avec cette nouvelle acuité sensorielle.

« Zéro. Comment vas-tu, Tobio-chan ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à son cadet pour émerger, mais une fois éveillé il déclara aller très bien. Avec un sourire libidineux, Oikawa se laissa tomber au pied du fauteuil, agenouillé devant Kageyama. Ses yeux chocolat se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il se saisit du pied droit de son amant et commença à l'embrasser doucement. L'effet fut immédiat : Tobio se mit à rougir brusquement, et à essayer de dérober son pied des lèvres d'Oikawa.

« Tōru, arrête- »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? Ça ne te plait pas ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Oikawa commença à gentiment suçoter l'intérieur de la cheville de son partenaire, lui arrachant un gémissement. Satisfait, Oikawa continua à remonter le long de la jambe de Tobio tout en caressant l'autre du bout des doigts.

« Nnn- Tōru- » haleta Kageyama en glissant sa main dans les mèches brunes de son amant.

« Mmh, j'adore t'entendre dire mon nom. » susurra l'ancien capitaine en léchant lentement l'intérieur des cuisses de Tobio. « Oh, déjà ? C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? »

En effet, Oikawa fut ravi de voir que son cher et tendre avait déjà une belle érection, rien qu'en ayant été cajolé aux jambes. Le brun fut très tenté de refermer ses lèvres sur la virilité de Tobio, mais il décida finalement de prolonger un peu l'extase quelque peu sadique dont il faisait jouir Kageyama. Il se releva donc, et se pencha au-dessus de son petit ami.

« Dis-moi, Tobio-chan… est-ce que tu aimes quand je te touche là ? » demanda innocemment Tōru en faisant glisser sa main sur le téton de son jeune amant.

« O-oui ! » s'écria Tobio, ayant l'impression d'être parcouru d'une multitude de décharges de plaisir pur à chaque fois qu'Oikawa le frôlait. Il se mit à gémir de délectation lorsque la bouche d'Oikawa se mit à jouer avec son autre téton, une langue mutine s'enroulant autour du petit bourgeon. « Mm-mmh ! »

Se sentant à la fois généreux et sadique, Oikawa laissa ses mains courir sur tout le corps de Kageyama, caressant la peau de ses bras, jouant avec ses lobes d'oreille et traçant les reliefs de ses muscles. Tobio avait rejeté la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant tout entier à la jouissance qui semblait parcourir chaque nerf de son corps.

Voir son aimé ainsi, haletant et bavant, cherchant à dire son nom sans y parvenir tant son esprit était embrumé d'euphorie, éveilla le désir niché entre les jambes de Tōru, qu'il décida de presser contre l'érection nue et humide de Kageyama.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme surstimulé, qui vint avec un râle mélodieux, maculant la main d'Oikawa qui était venue caresser sa virilité.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Oikawa se lécha les doigts en un spectacle obscène qui ne laissa pas un Kageyama aux joues ruisselantes de larmes d'extase indifférent. Après un dernier baiser sur le membre dorénavant flasque de Tobio, ce qui le fit grandement frissonner, Tōru prit la parole :

« Je crois que je pourrais jouer comme ça avec toi toute la soirée… la prochaine fois, peut-être. Rendors-toi, Tobio-chan. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kageyama sembla perdre tout tonus. Mais cette fois-ci, sa respiration semblait un peu plus erratique, sans nul doute en contrecoup de l'intense orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Oikawa se saisit de la main de Tobio, qu'il caressa doucement, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille pour y chuchoter :

« C'était magnifique, Tobio-chan. Qu'est ce que j'aime te voir aussi dépravé… mais nous allons passer à autre chose. Ta sensibilité redevient normale. Et maintenant, tu ressentiras tout ce que je ressens, comme un miroir. Si je me caresse le ventre, tu sentiras ton ventre être caressé… oh, et pour corser le tout… »

Le brun eut un petit rire sadique avant de glisser sa dernière suggestion dans l'esprit vulnérable de Kageyama :

« Quand je dirai « stop », tu seras comme prisonnier, entravé au fauteuil par des chaînes à tes chevilles et à tes poignets. Tu sentiras le métal froid contre ta peau, aussi réaliste que si j'utilisais des menottes. Et tu ne seras délivré que lorsque je dirai « libre ». »

Il termina son ordre en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son cher et tendre. Oikawa adorait jouer de la sorte avec Tobio, le manipuler comme un pantin tout en lui apportant autant de plaisir que possible. Presque à regret, le jeune homme s'éloigna de son compagnon et entama un nouveau décompte de cinq à zéro.

Kageyama mit un peu plus de temps à émerger cette fois-ci, ce qui ne surprit pas Tōru. À ce stade, l'esprit de son amant devait être un peu trop embrumé de désir pour être parfaitement réactif.

« Ça va, Tobio-chan ? Tu passes un bon moment ? »

Kageyama hocha la tête, les yeux un peu vitreux. Avec une expression séductrice, Tōru déboutonna lentement sa chemise avant de la laisser choir au sol, s'assurant qu'il avait bien l'attention de son aimé. Puis, avec un soupir lascif, Oikawa porta sa main à ses tétons et commença à les caresser lentement, les sentant se dresser d'excitation. Aussitôt, les yeux de Kageyama s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un glapissement de soupir et de plaisir.

« Je te conseille de continuer à me regarder, Tobio-chan. » fit Oikawa avec un petit clin d'œil, ravi d'avoir trouvé une façon d'attiser le désir de son amant tout en lui permettant de donner libre cours à ses penchants exhibitionnistes.

Kageyama s'exécuta, laissant ses yeux océan dévorer Tōru du regard. Ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à laisser courir ses doigts sur son torse, frôlant la peau plus que ne la touchant, admirant la façon dont son petit ami se tortillait sur sa chaise. Lentement, le brun fit glisser sa main sur son entrejambe, frissonnant de plaisir autant par cette sensation fugace que par la vision délicieuse de son amant se faisant caresser par des mains invisibles qui ne le touchaient que trop furtivement.

Mais Tobio n'était pas stupide, et il comprit rapidement comment il pouvait accélérer le processus ; il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais Oikawa l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Ah, ah, ah, Tobio. Stop. »

Aussitôt, Kageyama se retrouva plaqué sur le fauteuil, comme retenu par des liens invisibles, dont il pouvait sentir l'acier froid presser contre sa peau échaudée de désir.

Satisfait, Tōru reprit son petit spectacle. Il se déshabilla lentement, savourant la voracité intense du regard de Tobio. Ses mains dansaient sur son corps en un ballet envoûtant qui les excita tous les deux, les faisant gémir quand Oikawa s'attardait sur une zone particulièrement sensible.

Tandis qu'une main jouait lascivement avec un téton, laissant Kageyama haletant, Oikawa suçota perversement deux doigts de l'autre main avant de les introduire dans son intimité, les faisant entrer et sortir avec une lenteur infinie.

« Plus profond… » gémit Kageyama, le souffle court.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Oikawa en enfonçant ses doigts davantage, les courbant jusqu'à atteindre la glande qu'il cherchait. « N-nh ! Oh, j'ai trouvé ce point que tu aimes tant, Tobio-chan… »

L'esprit encore sensible aux suggestions de son amant, Kageyama gémit comme si sa propre prostate avait été stimulée. N'y tenant plus, Oikawa décida de délivrer son amant.

« Libre. »

Aussitôt, Tobio se leva brusquement du fauteuil. Il vacilla un peu, le corps chancelant du plaisir que Tōru lui prodiguait sans même le toucher, mais parvint à atteindre son petit ami. Il joignit leurs bouches en un baiser sauvage, mordillant les lèvres d'Oikawa avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. L'esprit trop embrumé de désir et du besoin de ressentir _plus_ , Kageyama se lécha avidement les lèvres avant de les presser contre le gland du membre turgescent en face de son visage. Il gémit aussitôt, ayant l'impression qu'Oikawa en avait fait de même sur sa propre verge ; puis il prit son amant en bouche, pleurant presque d'extase lorsqu'il sentit un fourreau humide semblable se refermer sur son pénis.

« T-Tobio-chan, ah, continue ! » l'encouragea Tōru, dont la main gauche vint se loger dans les mèches d'ébène de son cadet. « C'est tellement bon, entre t-toi qui me suces et mes doigts qui -nnh- n'arrêtent pas de me stimuler… »

Aussitôt, Kageyama ressentit une salve de décharges de plaisir pur traverser sa prostate et se réverbérer dans tout son corps. Les yeux humides et révulsés, il fit glisser la hampe d'Oikawa le long de sa langue jusqu'à se retrouver le nez collé à son pubis parfaitement épilé, ayant par là même l'exquise sensation d'être pris en bouche jusqu'à la garde.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tōru pour venir, une litanie de « Tobio » et de « je t'aime » s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que sa semence coulait le long de la gorge de Kageyama. Ce dernier atteignit sa propre jouissance peu de temps après, tant la triple stimulation à laquelle il était soumis était intensément délicieuse.

Le couple s'écroula au sol, face à face, le souffle court. Oikawa serra son cadet contre lui et captura ses lèvres en un baiser enfiévré avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle, caressant doucement sa nuque pour le calmer.

« Rendors-toi, Tobio-chan. »

* * *

« Tōru. »

Oikawa détourna le regard du miroir pour le porter sur son amant, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains.

Après avoir levé l'hypnose, Oikawa avait aidé Tobio à prendre un bain, avant de lui préparer un bon curry. Le couple avait ensuite décidé d'aller se coucher, épuisé par leur séance - mais apparement, Kageyama avait encore quelque chose à lui dire avant de filer au lit.

« Merci… pour tout à l'heure. » fit-il en baissant les yeux. « Ça m'a fait du bien. »

« Aw, de rien mon Tobio ! » répondit Oikawa en le serrant dans ses bras et en pressant un doux baiser sur son front.

Lorsque Kageyama leva les yeux vers lui, et qu'Oikawa plongea son regard dans celui, intense et empli d'amour et de gratitude, de Tobio, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui avait hypnotisé qui.

* * *

 **Weeeh je crois que je me sens encore plus sale qu'après avoir fini l'OS BDSM SugaOi mais je me suis quand même éclatée à écrire ça !  
On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour du TsukiHina.  
Et n'hésitez pas à proposer un couple !**

 **Besos ~**


	13. TsukiHina, privation sensorielle

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HINATA !**

 **Eh oui, le 21 juin est son anniversaire, et je voulais finir cet OS à temps pour l'anniversaire de mon fils, mon sunshine adoré ~**

 **Voici donc du TsukiHina, un pairing dont je n'étais pas spécialement fan jusqu'à lire les fics de Gabychan les mettant en vedette. Maintenant je suis convertie ~**  
 **Cette fic s'est écrite de manière très fluide, j'en ai écrit 70% d'affilée ?!**

 **Ce couple m'a été suggéré sur ffnet par kama-chan59 et Maria, merci à vous ! ~~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Silence absolu**

 **[privation sensorielle, Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shōyō]**

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le lit de son petit ami avec un grand soupir. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement rude, et il n'aspirait qu'à dévorer un copieux repas avant de prendre un bon bain et de filer au lit. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal - mais pas un mercredi soir.

Les parents de Tsukishima sortaient au restaurant tous les mercredis soirs, et ne rentraient que tard dans la nuit - quand ils rentraient. C'était donc naturellement le jour de la semaine où Kei invitait son petit copain à passer la soirée chez lui, leur permettant d'avoir un peu d'intimité et de profiter de la présence de l'autre. En particulier, sous ses dehors froids et hautains, Kei était quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif et tactile, qui ne se lassait jamais de serrer Shōyō dans ses bras, de le placer sur ses genoux lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, où de laisser de nombreux suçons là où le roux l'y autorisait.

« Tu es si fatigué que ça ? » demanda une voix au-dessus d'Hinata.

Le feinteur se releva, remarquant que Tsukishima semblait l'observer avec son habituel air indifférent - mais à y regarder de plus près, Hinata put déceler une légère inquiétude dans le regard de son blond favori. Le roux lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de se lever du lit :

« Non, je pense pouvoir tenir la soirée ! » s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de Tsukishima.  
« Hmm, j'y compte bien. » Après un instant, Kei se pencha sur Hinata pour lui murmurer : « Surtout que j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Les joues du numéro 10 se mirent brusquement à chauffer. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs activités au lit, Tsukishima faisait preuve d'une créativité dont Hinata ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Le petit central, comme bien des jeunes de son âge, avait regardé un certain nombre de films pornographiques, mais le contenu de ces derniers était plutôt ordinaire. Kei, lui, semblait bien plus renseigné sur le sujet. Mais même si Shōyō était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très compétitif, c'était un domaine où il se fichait que Tsukishima ait plusieurs longueurs d'avance ; il préférait apprendre et découvrir avec son amant qu'avec des acteurs dont il se moquait complètement.

« Si tu es déjà dans cet état sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit, on ne va peut-être finalement rien faire. » se moqua malicieusement Kei. « Tu risquerais de faire une crise cardiaque. »  
« T-t'es con ! » marmonna Hinata en détournant le regard. « Viens faire à manger au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher de rire moqueusement avant de suivre son petit ami dans la cuisine.  
La préparation du dîner se déroula plutôt calmement. Les deux adolescents mirent la main à la pâte pour en finir au plus vite avec leur tamago kake gohan - Hinata ne se privait jamais de faire partager son plat favori à son amant, qui devait avouer avoir un faible pour la recette simple mais délicieuse.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut principalement Hinata qui anima la conversation pendant le repas, Tsukishima étant moins bavard. Le blond aimait secrètement regarder le feinteur s'animer lorsqu'il parlait de sujets l'enthousiasmant : il y avait quelque chose d'adorablement puéril dans cette gaieté, qui avait un temps agacé Kei mais qu'il trouvait désormais craquant, d'une certaine façon. De son côté, Hinata adorait parvenir à faire sourire Tsukishima ou à lui arracher un petit rire honnête, plus mélodieux que son habituel rire sarcastique.

Lorsque le numéro 11 débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle, il eut la surprise de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un visage se caler contre son dos. Il put sentir Shōyō inspirer profondément, comme pour imprégner son cerveau de l'odeur de son petit ami.

« Hinata, je suis occupé. » fit Kei en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé autant qu'excité par l'impatience de son amant.  
« Et alors ? » répondit une voix à demi étouffée par le pull de Tsukishima. « Je ne t'en empêche pas ! »  
« Tu me déconcentres. » siffla le blond en essuyant un verre. « Tu ne peux pas attendre deux minutes ? J'ai quasiment fini. Et si tu es si pressé, tu n'as qu'à aller dans ma chambre et te déshabiller. »

Le petit central rougit si brusquement que Tsukishima put presque sentir une paire de joues se mettre à chauffer contre son dos. Avec un rictus satisfait, il se tourna de manière à faire face à son invité :

« Et crois-moi, pour ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu enlèves tout. »  
« O-OK ! » s'exclama Shōyō d'une voix un peu étranglée avant de filer hors de la cuisine.

Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en essuyant les couverts propres. Hinata n'était pas le seul à être impatient, mais lui au moins savait faire preuve d'un minimum de self-control - et, surtout, détestait montrer à son cher et tendre lorsqu'il était déstabilisé, même si Hinata se faisait un malin plaisir de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Une fois la vaisselle propre convenablement rangée, Tsukishima monta dans sa chambre, nullement surpris de voir un Shōyō entièrement dénudé allongé sur son lit. Le roux avait usé de son tee-shirt pour couvrir son entrejambe, mais son caleçon reposait par terre, aux côtés de son pantalon d'uniforme. Kei ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres subitement sèches en laissant son regard doré errer sur le corps de son partenaire. Hinata frémit de l'intensité avec laquelle les prunelles de Tsukishima le dévoraient, et il glapit :

« E-eh, arrête de me mater ! Tu as dit que tu avais une surprise pour moi ! »  
« Oui, oui, mais j'ai quand même le droit de profiter un peu du spectacle. » se justifia Kei en s'approchant de son lit.

Il se pencha lentement au-dessus de Hinata. Une fois son visage suffisamment proche de celui de Shōyō, le blond scella leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Hinata se hâta d'entourer ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le faisant sciemment chuter sur lui et pressant son corps nu contre celui de Tsukishima. Avec l'énergie qui le caractérisait tant, le numéro 10 sépara les lèvres de Kei au moyen de sa langue, qu'il fit sensuellement glisser dans la bouche de son amant et caresser avec délices son homologue.  
Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du plus petit lorsque, presque à regret, Tsukishima se retira du baiser, les joues rougies et les lèvres brillantes d'un mélange de leurs salives.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. » murmura Kei en laissant glisser sa main le long du torse de son amant avant de se relever. « Ferme les yeux. »

Intrigué, et ayant confiance en son petit ami, Hinata obéit. La tentation de les ouvrir fut grande lorsqu'il entendit son central favori ouvrir un tiroir et fouiller dedans, mais il parvint à brider sa curiosité et à garder les yeux clos. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'il entendit Tsukishima revenir vers lui, et un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit du tissu être doucement pressé contre ses yeux, et sa tête être légèrement soulevée, ce qui lui valut un petit rire moqueur de Kei. Instinctivement, Hinata ouvrit les yeux, mais cela ne changea rien : sa vision demeura entièrement noire.

« Kei ? » appela le lycéen, surpris. « Tu es là ? »  
« Oui. Mais attends, ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas fini. »

Silencieusement, Shōyō sentit les doigts fins de son petit ami s'emparer de ses poignets, où Tsukishima pressa de langoureux baisers avant de les lier à la tête de lit au moyen d'un ruban. La douce sensation du velours contre sa peau n'était pas étrangère à Hinata : Tsukishima avait déjà utilisé des rubans semblables pour l'immobiliser durant leurs ébats. Cela avait un côté presque rassurant, qui l'aidait un peu mieux à appréhender le bandeau qui lui obscurcissait la vue.

« Ce n'est pas trop serré ? »  
« Non, non ! »

Hinata fut récompensé d'un baiser sur la tempe. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser contre ses deux oreilles, comme un casque audio, et tous les bruits qu'il pouvait percevoir disparurent immédiatement, le souffle de Kei contre sa joue comme le faible bruit de la pluie tombant dehors. Il ne demeura que sa propre respiration et les battements de son cœur. Hinata fut certain d'appeler le nom de Kei, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Le roux put se rendre compte d'à quel point il était étrange de ne plus _sentir_ \- ou entendre aussi intimement - que les bruits internes de son corps, alors même qu'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni voir ; cela le fit tressaillir d'une excitation qu'il ne comprit pas entièrement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, car des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes sans préavis. Shōyō goûta avidement à leur texture, si douce contre ses propres lèvres gercées par le froid mordant de l'hiver. La langue de Kei se faufila entre ses lèvres, et le numéro 10 se fit un plaisir de la laisser danser avec la sienne, appréciant la façon dont les muscles humides glissaient l'un contre l'autre et lui permettaient de savourer le goût si particulier, acide et doux à la fois, qu'avait Tsukishima.

Hinata put distinctement entendre son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Kei décolla ses lèvres de celles du feinteur pour les faire descendre le long de son cou. Il sembla à Hinata que sa peau était encore plus sensible que d'ordinaire, tant il se mit à frémir au passage des baisers et suçons de son amant.

Shōyō sursauta lorsqu'une main fondit sur son ventre ; il n'avait aucune possibilité de prédire les mouvements de Tsukishima et était à la merci de ce dernier. Ce constat le parcourut tel une chaude vague de plaisir, et il laissa la main de Kei le caresser avec amour tandis que son épaule était assaillie par les lèvres de son petit ami.

Soudain, tout cessa. La bouche du blond disparut en même temps que sa main, laissant Hinata frustré, la tête emplie de ses propres soupirs, qu'il sentait résonner dans son être sans toutefois pouvoir distinctement les entendre. À la façon dont ses cordes vocales se mirent à vibrer, Shōyō devina que des mots avaient réussi à quitter sa bouche, sans trop savoir lesquels. Rien ne revint, toutefois, laissant Hinata seul avec un tee-shirt posé désagréablement sur son érection naissante.

Puis, en un éclair, une chaleur moite se referma sur son téton gauche. Hinata sentit sa respiration perdre toute semblance de rythme ; comme si ses nerfs avaient été mis à vif, le moindre contact était presque trop intense. Presque malgré lui, les hanches du roux commencèrent à se mouvoir, à la recherche désespérée d'une forme de friction. Tsukishima finit par accéder à sa requête ; le tissu disparut de son entrejambe, laissant son membre soudainement exposé à l'air légèrement plus frais de la pièce.

Tandis que la langue de son amant continuait à titiller son bourgeon de chair, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les cuisses du feinteur, glissant de l'aine à la rotule et vice-versa, faisant trembler Shōyō lorsqu'un doigt s'attardait derrière son genou.

Le corps du jeune homme semblait échapper à son contrôle, comme s'il se mouvait de lui-même pour mieux profiter du contact si désiré et nécéssaire que lui offrait Kei. Au moindre mouvement, Hinata pouvait sentir le ruban entravant ses poignets s'enfoncer dans sa chair, délicieux contraste entre la douceur caressante du velours et sa légère morsure.

À la façon dont sa gorge commençait à le brûler, Shōyō devina qu'une litanie de cris approbateurs devait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas du genre à se forcer à être silencieux, mais nul doute qu'avec l'impossibilité d'entendre sa propre voix, il devait laisser libre court aux vocalises de son extase.

À mesure que les lèvres de Tsukishima descendaient sur son ventre et que ses doigts se rapprochaient de la hampe qu'Hinata sentait fièrement se dresser, une fine couche de sueur commença à perler sur le front de Shōyō. Des gouttes salées glissèrent sur les joues du lycéen et sur son torse, où elles furent recueillies rapidement par son amant. Hinata pouvait percevoir sa respiration s'accélérer au rythme de son excitation ; les mots, eux, semblaient déserter son cerveau abreuvé de lubricité, remplacés par des émotions et perceptions à l'état pur.

Une nouvelle fois, Tsukishima prit son petit ami de court en cessant brutalement le toucher, laissant le corps haletant d'Hinata s'enfoncer dans le drap légèrement humide de sa propre sueur. Cette fois, l'abandon fut plus difficile à encaisser ; Shōyō donna des petits coups de rein dans le vide, cherchant à soulager sa virilité larmoyante. Il sentait le drap lui coller à la peau, le ruban mordre et caresser ses poignets, le bandeau cajoler ses yeux, tandis que son cœur résonnait dans ses tempes, battant la mesure de son besoin.

Il commença à hurler, il le sentit à la chaleur piquante qui envahit sa trachée. Son cerveau était saturé d'informations, alors même que Kei l'avait privé de deux de ses sens ; mais tout était _trop_ , et Hinata avait besoin de son amant pour donner un sens à la cacophonie insupportable et si délectable dans laquelle il baignait.

Après une attente infinie, Hinata sentit quelque chose au-dessus de lui lui apporter une chaleur bienvenue ; il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Tsukishima, à présent nu comme en témoignaient ses jambes dénudées collées contre celles du numéro 10. Une nouvelle fois, des lèvres se jetèrent à l'assaut des siennes, mais cette fois-ci avec une ferveur intense, une impatience marquée à coups de dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Shōyō.

Le corps d'Hinata fut parcouru d'un soubresaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et dur presser contre sa verge humide ; Kei était visiblement aussi excité que lui. Shōyō pouvait presque ressentir la mesure du désir du blond battre dans la veine accolée à son propre membre. Le roux sentit ses yeux se révulser dans leurs orbites lorsque la main de Tsukishima les enserra tous deux, allant et venant le long de leurs queues gonflées et palpitantes. Les doigts du central étaient calleux, offrant un relief contre lequel il était délicieux de se frotter ; leur agilité fut la bienvenue, créant un anneau se mouvant rapidement et si agréablement.

La tête de Shōyō commençait à lui tourner, ivre d'euphorie. Ses narines s'enivrèrent de l'arôme de son excitation et de celle de Kei, du goût dont le blond emplissait sa bouche en l'embrassant avec dévotion. Mais par miracle, Hinata parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour formuler une phrase cohérente :

« _Kei, je veux te voir._ »

Il sut immédiatement, sans même les avoir entendus, que ces mots étaient parvenus à son amant. En effet, la chaleur de l'étau enserrant son pénis et celui de son petit ami disparut, et le bandeau recouvrant ses yeux fut lentement retiré.  
Une fois à nouveau habitué à la lumière, une vision sans égale s'offrit à Shōyō : le visage rougi et dépourvu de lunettes de son Kei haletant, les yeux mi-clos et emplis d'amour, les traits mus par l'extase. Hinata n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà trouvé aussi beau. Cette impression fut démultipliée lorsque Tsukishima lui retira son casque, emplissant aussitôt la pièce de leurs gémissements et respirations erratiques entremêlés.

« Kei… » chuchota Hinata d'une voix éraillée.

Tsukishima lui sourit, avant de refermer à nouveau sa main sur leurs érections et de les masturber vigoureusement. Ses petits cris et halètements se mêlèrent à ceux, plus éhontés, de son amant ; Shōyō les but goulûment, scrutant en même temps le visage de Kei pour y déceler les plus infimes changements occasionnés par son plaisir grandissant à chaque seconde.

« Shōyō, je vais - mmh - bientôt venir- » gémit Tsukishima en accélérant la cadence de son poignet.  
« M-moi aussi ! » l'avertit Hinata en se délectant de la façon si innocemment perverse dont le numéro 11 avait dit son nom.

Une vague de spasmes parcourut le corps d'Hinata, et il déversa sa jouissance juste après Tsukishima avec un râle de félicité. Leurs semences se mêlèrent sur le ventre de Shōyō et les doigts de Kei, tandis que les deux adolescents essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Une fois que Tsukishima fut un peu redescendu du petit nuage où l'avait mené son orgasme, il attrapa des mouchoirs et se hâta de nettoyer ses doigts de la substance visqueuse les recouvrant, avant d'en faire de même avec l'estomac d'Hinata. Il en profita pour contempler son petit feinteur, image obscène d'un ange roux aux yeux clos se complaisant dans les derniers instants de sa jouissance.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Kei délivra ses poignets légèrement engourdis que Hinata parut redescendre pleinement sur terre. Maladroitement, il jeta ses bras autour de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui, pressant leurs corps en une étreinte où il mit tout son amour.

« Shōyō, ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? » s'enquit le blond.  
« Non, je vais très bien. » répondit le numéro 10 en frottant son visage contre le torse de Kei. « Mais j'ai très envie de te faire un câlin. »

Tsukishima bougea un peu afin d'attraper la couette, dont il les recouvrit. Il avait très envie d'une douche, mais les bras de son Shōyō étaient bien trop agréables pour songer à quitter le lit. Et quand bien même il s'endormirait dans les bras d'Hinata, ce ne serait in fine pas trop grave ; la chaleur de l'amour du petit roux valait toutes les douches du monde.

* * *

 **Ouloulou c'est chaud comme un premier jour d'été cet OS ;))**

 **(je suis hyper drôle, rigolez svp)**

 **En faisant mes recherches sur la privation sensorielle, j'ai lu qu'apparement en usant de la saveur correcte sur la partie de la langue qui est en charge de la sentir, on peut overstimuler quelqu'un jusqu'aux larmes. Voilà, vous vous coucherez moins bêtes ce soir !**

 **Prochain OS au rendez-vous : du Aone/Hinata !**


	14. AoHina, Omégaverse

**Hello hello hello !**

 **On se retrouve cette fois-ci pour du AoHina, suggéré par kama-chan59, merci à toi :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à suggérer un couple vous aussi ! Juste deux règles : pas de couple déjà traité, et pas de KuroTsuki.**

 **Le thème de cette fois-ci est l'Omegaverse, un sujet que j'adore et qui vaut bien une petite introduction car je pense qu'il n'est pas connu de tous.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un article sur le sujet : /omegaverse-la-nouvelle-tendance-bl-au-japon/**

 **Comme l'Omegaverse dépend un peu de chaque auteur, je vous mets ici quelques précisions concernant ma vision de cet univers alternatif :**

 **Les Alphas ont tous des pénis imposants, avec des nœuds pour augmenter les chances que leur partenaire tombe enceint(e), quel que soit leur genre.**

 **Les Omégas femmes ont un tractus génital féminin classique, les hommes un pénis de petite taille ainsi qu'un utérus, accessible par l'anus. Pour désigner la substance lubrifiante naturelle produite par les Omégas quel que soit leur genre, j'ai pris le terme de cyprine.**

 **J'ai traduit le terme de "scent gland" par osmophore (normalement, selon Wikipédia, "glande qui sécrète les substances volatiles à l'origine de l'odeur des fleurs").**

 **Les couples Alphas/Omégas ne sont pas nécéssairement mal vus, il n'y a pas de discrimination contre les couples dont les partenaires sont de castes différentes.**

 **La sexualité n'est pas un sujet aussi tabou que dans notre société.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Fièvre et remède**

 **[Omégaverse, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shōyō]**

"Shōyō ! Tu vas être en retard au lycée ! »

Pour la quatrième fois, Ayaka Hinata frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de son fils. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, et s'inquiétant quelque peu au vu de l'habitude qu'avait Shōyō d'être le premier levé de la maisonnée, elle pénétra dans le sanctuaire du roux.

Une forte odeur l'assaillit aussitôt, un parfum légèrement iodé évoquant la plage un jour d'été. La quadragénaire comprit immédiatement la situation, et s'approcha lentement de la boule que son aîné avait formée de sa couette. Ayaka souleva la couverture, révélant un Hinata couché en chien de fusil, tremblotant, au visage rouge pivoine et au front ruisselant de sueur.

« Oh, mon chéri… » chuchota-t-elle en serrant Shōyō dans ses bras.

Étant elle-même une Bêta tandis que son époux était un Alpha, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi intense que les chaleurs des Omégas. Aussi, lorsque son fils s'était révélé être un Oméga, Ayaka avait fait de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet pour aider son fils autant que possible, lui achetant des suppresseurs hormonaux et des sex toys pour l'aider à tolérer au mieux ces jours qu'il lui était si difficile de supporter seul. Par chance, Shōyō avait un cycle plutôt long, et il n'avait ses chaleurs que trois ou quatre jours tous les deux mois ; mais Ayaka avait tout de même conscience de l'arduité de cet aspect de la condition d'Oméga.

« M-maman… » appela Hinata d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit soleil, je vais aller te chercher ce qu'il faut. » promit Ayaka. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Tu veux que j'appelle Aone-kun ? »

Les yeux du numéro 10, déjà brillants de fièvre, s'illuminèrent encore davantage, et il acquiesça vivement.

Après leur premier match l'un contre l'a

* * *

utre, Aone et Hinata s'étaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, à l'initiative du feinteur, qui avait tendance à se lier facilement d'amitié avec à peu près n'importe qui. Ils s'étaient alors souvent envoyé des messages, Takanobu étant plus bavard ainsi qu'en personne ; puis, durant les vacances d'été, ils en avaient profité pour se voir régulièrement, que ce soit pour aller se rafraîchir à la piscine, voir des films, ou simplement passer du temps ensemble.

Et un soir d'été, alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte au sommet d'une colline pour mieux profiter d'un feu d'artifice, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Hinata avait pris son courage à deux mains et plaqué un bisou sur la joue d'Aone, avant d'en placer un sur ses lèvres. S'en était suivi un long silence où, mortifié, Shōyō avait été persuadé d'avoir commis une erreur monumentale, puis un Aone au visage rouge brique avait répondu silencieusement en unissant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Depuis lors, le taciturne Alpha et l'énergique Oméga sortaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient présentés à leurs familles respectives ; les Aone étaient tombés sous le charme du roux, tandis que les Hinata avaient grandement apprécié la gentillesse timide de Takanobu - Natsu l'avait même appelé « Takanobu-niisan ». Aussi, Ayaka avait toute confiance en son beau-fils pour prendre soin de Shōyō durant leurs premières chaleurs ensemble.

« D'accord, je m'en occupe. » promit-elle en caressant tendrement la chevelure humide de son fils. « Je vais faire ça et je reviens tout de suite avec tes médicaments et de quoi te faire ton nid. »

« M-merci, Maman. » souffla Hinata, apaisé autant qu'excité à l'idée de passer ses chaleurs avec son Alpha.

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur le perron de la résidence des Hinata, il fallut un long moment à Aone pour se résoudre à frapper à la porte. L'adolescent avait beau être doté d'une carrure de colosse que beaucoup d'Alphas lui enviaient, il n'en demeurait pas moins intimidé à l'idée d'assister Hinata à un moment où le roux avait si intimement besoin de lui. Là était sa responsabilité d'Alpha, il le savait ; de plus, il était ravi de pouvoir enfin s'unir charnellement à son aimé, mais cela restait tout de même aussi excitant qu'angoissant.

Enfin, le pilier du mur de fer de Datekō toqua à la porte du domicile des Hinata, qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur Ayaka, qui lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Bonjour, Aone-kun. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Désolée d'avoir appelé à l'improviste, les chaleurs de Shōyō n'auraient pas du débuter avant une bonne semaine… »

Takanobu secoua la tête, lui signifiant que cela n'était pas grave. Ayaka s'écarta, l'invitant à entrer, et le jeune homme s'exécuta. La quadragénaire lui proposa gentiment de prendre sa veste, ce que l'adolescent accepta.

« Shōyō est dans sa chambre, au premier étage. » indiqua la mère de famille en rangeant la veste d'Aone dans le placard près de l'escalier. « Je vous ai fait du riz sauté à faire réchauffer si vous avez faim, il y en a un grand tupperware au frigo. Il y'a tout… ce dont vous aurez besoin dans la chambre de Shōyō. Natsu dort chez une copine ce soir, donc vous serez tranquilles. » énuméra-t-elle, marquant une pause pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. « Bon, je vais vous, hem… laisser seuls. Je reviendrai vers vingt heures, mais si jamais il y avait le moindre problème avant, voici mon numéro. »

Ayaka tendit un bout de papier à Aone, qui s'en saisit et remercia son interlocutrice d'une légère courbette. Sa belle-mère le remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté de prendre soin de son fils avant de quitter la maison, laissant Takanobu seul dans l'entrée.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Dès qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte, ses narines avaient été assaillies par l'odeur envoûtante de Shōyō. Cette dernière se résumait habituellement à un léger parfum, une effluve qui accompagnait délicatement le roux partout où il allait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait quelque chose de capiteux, qui faisait courir un désir ardent dans les veines d'Aone. Le jeune homme s'était efforcé de se contenir devant sa belle-mère ; mais à présent qu'elle était partie, il décida de ne pas perdre une seule seconde et se rua au premier étage. Le numéro 1 n'eut aucun mal à deviner quelle porte menait à la chambre d'Hinata : en passant devant une pièce fermée, il perçut distinctement des gémissements qui le firent rougir. Prenant une grande inspiration, Takanobu toqua à la porte - plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais se résolut toutefois à ouvrir timidement la porte.

Un spectacle particulièrement alléchant s'offrit à lui. Hinata était allongé sur un petit tas de couettes, entouré de coussins. Il était face à la porte, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller et le postérieur en l'air, se mouvant rapidement. Un coup d'œil rapide fit comprendre à Aone que son petit ami était en train de faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui, à un rythme effréné martelé par les couinements tapageurs qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour réfréner.

L'odeur si particulière de Shōyō, qu'Aone aimait tant, était encore plus puissante et entêtante en étant directement en présence du feinteur, et presque malgré lui, Aone se rapprocha de l'élu de son cœur, comme hypnotisé par les mouvements et la fragrance du jeune homme.

Ce dernier le remarqua enfin, et leva son visage vers Aone. Ce fut l'occasion pour le deuxième année de constater que les traits d'Hinata étaient déformés par le plaisir, et son sourire moins innocent et un peu plus perturbant que d'ordinaire.

« Takanobu… » souffla-t-il, la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom faisant tressaillir Aone d'excitation. « T-tu es venu… »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser seul. J-je vais m'occuper de toi, Shōyō. »

Le sourire d'Hinata s'élargit, et il retira sa main luisante de cyprine de son intimité. Aone sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque son petit ami commença quasiment à ramper vers lui ; il se précipita aussitôt vers le numéro 10 afin de lui éviter cette peine. Takanobu s'agenouilla sur le tas de couettes, juste devant Hinata, qu'il souleva gentiment afin de le faire assoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en sentant quelque chose de mouillé goutter sur son pantalon : il s'agissait de la substance lubrifiante naturelle produite par Hinata, qui coulait le long de ses jambes. Lorsque Aone, intimidé mais également émoustillé par ce constat, releva les yeux vers le visage de son Shōyō, il put remarquer que ce dernier avait l'air légèrement embarrassé.

« J-je ne te dégoûte pas ? »

Le cœur d'Aone se serra aussitôt. Quand bien même les mentalités évoluaient, les Omégas étaient encore parfois considérés comme inférieurs par les Alphas ou Bêtas, notamment en raison de leurs chaleurs, que certains jugeaient dégoûtantes. Mais cela n'avait rien de dégradant aux yeux de Takanobu ; il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une caractéristique dont la nature avait doté une certaine partie de la population.

« Non. » affirma-t-il en embrassant le front de son petit ami. « Absolument pas. »

Hinata soupira de soulagement et enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt d'Aone, avant de remonter un peu pour frotter son visage contre le cou de son amant. Aone le laissa faire en caressant doucement ses cheveux ; il savait que s'imprégner de l'odeur de leurs Alphas était un moyen efficace pour les Omégas de se calmer. Shōyō n'avait jamais eu recours à cette méthode auparavant ; mais nul doute qu'avec l'arrivée de ses chaleurs, le roux avait besoin de se tranquilliser. Aussi, Takanobu admira la manière qu'avait le feinteur de frotter ses joues tout contre la peau de son cou, là où se trouvaient ses osmophores.

« Takanobu, tu sens trop bon. » gémit-il en décollant un peu sa tête de l'endroit qu'il avait amoureusement bouchonné.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps au mélange sulfureux d'innocence et de luxure que lui offrait Hinata, Aone plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du première année. Elles avaient un goût différent de d'habitude, un je ne sais quoi qui lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'Hinata approfondit le baiser, explorant avec ferveur les moindres recoins de la bouche d'Aone. Les mains du colosse s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les boucles rousses, tandis que les ongles d'Hinata griffaient les biceps de Takanobu tant sa prise sur son petit ami était forte.

Lorsque leur baiser les laissa tous deux hors d'haleine, forcés de séparer leurs lèvres, Hinata ne perdit pas une seconde, faisant glisser son entrejambe contre celui de son partenaire. Le membre d'Hinata était déjà en érection, dégoulinant de pré-éjaculat et de cyprine ; quant à Aone, son petit ami ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, et Hinata put sentir la virilité de son partenaire se durcir à mesure qu'il pressait sa propre verge contre.

« A-ah, Takanobu, s'il te plaît ! »

Aone hocha la tête avec une fièvre nouvelle. D'ordinaire, lui et Shōyō - surtout lui - étaient très romantiques ; mais en cet instant, son esprit et son corps semblaient entièrement focalisés sur un seul objectif : faire Hinata sien, le pénétrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de fatigue. Tandis qu'il enlevait précipitamment son tee-shirt, Aone ne put s'empêcher de penser que bien que se sentant envahi d'un désir qui semblait consumer tout son être, cela ne devait être que dérisoire comparé à ce que ressentait Hinata.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent atrocement longues au roux, Aone fut entièrement nu. Les yeux de Shōyō s'exorbitèrent tandis qu'il les laissa parcourir le corps dont il avait besoin de la chaleur, des abdominaux ciselés aux puissants jambiers, en passant par son impressionnant membre turgescent. Hinata savait que les pénis des Alphas étaient d'environ deux fois de la taille de ceux des mâles Omégas, mais Takanobu dépassait largement ces proportions. Bavant littéralement devant cette queue qu'il brûlait de sentir en lui, Shōyō se rua dessus, embrassant avec appétit le gland pourpre qui la couronnait. Aone le regarda faire avec concupiscence, gêné autant qu'excité par la vision de son Oméga léchant et embrassant avidement le sommet de sa virilité.

« S-Shōyō… » haleta-t-il lorsque Hinata promena sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa hampe.

Laissant ses instincts d'Alpha prendre le dessus, Aone souleva Hinata et l'allongea sur le tas de couvertures, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et y respirant profondément l'odeur émise par ses glandes. Il laissa ses dents errer sur la peau pâle, son corps lui criant de la mordre et de marquer Shōyō comme sien, mais Aone réfréna cette pulsion bestiale et laissa ses lèvres descendre sur la peau luisante de sueur. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les pectoraux du feinteur, légèrement rebondis et nul doute regorgeant d'un peu de lait en prévision de ses chaleurs. Aone remarqua que les tétons du jeune homme - qui haletait, soupirait, gémissait et chuchotait le nom de Takanobu en une mélodie affriolante et échaudée - étaient durcis, et leurs aréoles larges et tendres, comme celles d'une fille. Mu par l'instinct, il laissa sa langue les encercler, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Hinata ; pendant ses chaleurs, ses tétons devenaient particulièrement sensibles.

En temps normal, le numéro 1 aurait prolongé l'exploration du corps de son partenaire, aurait cartographié chaque relief, chaque grain de beauté. Mais les chaleurs d'Hinata leur montaient à la tête, et ce fut rapidement qu'il se retrouva avec le visage au niveau de l'intimité du roux. Son érection n'était pas très impressionnante - surtout au regard de la sienne - et même sans expérience préalable, Aone parvint à le prendre entièrement en bouche.

« A-ah ! » cria Hinata tandis que sa tête se révulsa en arrière, des larmes de plaisir roulant sur ses joues et se mêlant à de la sueur.

Un goût à la fois sucré et amer, mélange des deux fluides couvrant le membre d'Hinata, envahit la bouche d'Aone, presque aussi délectable que l'odeur du jeune Oméga. Aone fit lentement glisser un doigt à travers l'anus de Shōyō, arrachant un hurlement d'extase à ce dernier. L'aîné des deux n'eut aucun mal à ajouter un deuxième doigt ; l'anneau de muscles était très lâche, sans nul doute grâce à l'excitation d'Hinata et au lubrifiant naturel produit par le roux, qui lui coulait abondamment sur les doigts.

La tête lourde des sanglots extatiques de son petit ami, Aone retira ses doigts et ses lèvres et les nettoya rapidement des substances visqueuses les recouvrant. Les mains brûlantes, comme s'il avait été contaminé par la fièvre perverse d'Hinata, Takanobu se saisit des cuisses du feinteur, qu'il écarta avant de se positionner entre. Son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre, manqua toutefois un battement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Hinata était beau, baignant ainsi dans la lubricité et le besoin dans lesquels le plongeaient ses chaleurs : les yeux presque blancs, le corps rougi et couvert de plusieurs fluides corporels, les lèvres gonflées et répétant son nom entrecoupé de soupirs lascifs.

Aone n'eut pas besoin de préparer Shōyō tant ce dernier était lubrifié et son intimité distendue, véritable invitation à accueillir sa chaleur au creux de lui. Il n'utilisa pas non plus de préservatifs, tous deux étant vierges et Hinata prenant une pilule contraceptive.

Il pénétra Hinata d'un seul mouvement de hanche, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau si chaud et humide que lui offrait son petit ami. L'Alpha gémit à son tour ; jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation, une impression si agréable de ne faire qu'un avec _son_ Oméga. Quant à Hinata, il hurlait son plaisir à gorge déployée ; aucun jouet ne lui avait jamais apporté une telle satisfaction d'être entièrement plein. La verge de Takanobu était parfaite, chaude et dure en lui ; mais cela ne lui suffit pas.

« T-Takanobu, aah ! » s'époumona-t-il en tentant de remuer des hanches. « Plus vite ! »

Aone ne se le fit pas redire, entamant d'abrupts mouvements de va-et-viens en poussant des râles gutturaux. Rien ne lui semblait meilleur que de sentir les murs intérieurs de Shōyō pulser autour de lui alors qu'il donnait des coups de butoir effrénés ; réciproquement, Hinata se sentit enfin soulagé, et s'abandonna tout entier aux vagues de plaisir absolu qui le submergeaient à chaque nouveau coup de rein donné par Aone.

Entre la chaleur délectable de l'intimité d'Hinata et les glapissements de ce dernier, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aone pour sentir son orgasme fleurir en lui, une chaleur familière bien que plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée montant dans son ventre tel un feu se nourrissant de l'amour qu'il avait pour son petit ami et des bruits de ce dernier.

« Shōyō, je vais bientôt jouir… » grogna-t-il en accélérant la cadence de ses allers et retours, poussant un gémissement à chaque mouvement.

« M-moi aussi ! Alors marque-moi, Alpha… »

Aone écarquilla les yeux, très surpris. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que Hinata lui fasse une telle demande. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et marquer un Oméga était un geste lourd de sens, le symbole du sérieux et de l'intensité d'une relation. Takanobu en brûlait d'envie, et son corps lui criait de céder à la demande de son partenaire, mais il décida de s'assurer que ce dernier était certain de sa décision :

« Tu le veux vraiment ? » haleta-t-il, sa bouche pratiquement collée au cou du central.

« Oui ! » s'écria ce dernier. « F-fais-moi tien ! »

Le colosse ne se le fit pas redire. Ses lèvres fondirent juste au-dessus des osmophores de Shōyō, où il suça avidement la peau, avant d'y planter fermement ses dents. Hinata hurla de douleur et d'extase tandis qu'Aone sentit un peu de sang couler le long de son œsophage ; et, tandis que l'Alpha approfondit sa morsure, Hinata vint avec une série de râles, déversant un flux de cyprine autour de la hampe d'Aone et éjaculant sur son propre estomac.

« Takanobu, j'ai besoin que-que tu viennes en moi… » geignit-il, son esprit empli d'amour et de désir pour Aone alors que son corps tremblait encore du puissant orgasme qui venait de le traverser.

Le deuxième année acquiesça d'un grognement, son nœud épais commençant à enfler en Hinata. Il serra le roux contre lui et le manœuvra de manière à ce qu'ils soient allongés sur le côté, face à face, Aone toujours enfoui au creux de l'intimité de Shōyō. Le numéro 1 soupira de félicité en atteignant le sommet de sa jouissance, son essence commençant à se déverser en son petit ami tandis que le roux essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière, sa fièvre légèrement abaissée. Sentir la semence chaude de son Alpha le remplir petit à petit l'apaisa, tout comme la façon dont Aone le serrait contre lui et caressait tendrement ses cheveux en pressant de doux baisers sur ses joues et son front.

« Je t'aime, Takanobu… » chuchota Shōyō en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

Il savait que ses chaleurs dureraient encore quelques jours, et il avait hâte de faire à nouveau passionnément l'amour avec l'élu de son cœur. Mais pour l'instant, Hinata était heureux de se laisser bercer par les tendres caresses d'Aone et la sensation nouvelle et si agréable d'être rempli par l'impressionnante virilité de son amant et le sperme que ce dernier continuait à vider en lui, alors même que la marque fraîchement faite par son Alpha continuait à pulser d'une petite douleur étrangement agréable.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Aone contempla longuement son cher et tendre, rassurer de voir qu'il semblait heureux et plus tranquille, se promettant d'être dorénavant toujours là pour lui, pendant ses chaleurs comme en dehors.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'était la première fois que j'écris de l'Omégaverse, c'est vraiment un UA que j'adore et je me suis éclatée à le faire.**

 **J'ai hésité à mettre un peu de lactation kink, mais ça sera pour un chapitre à part entière ;)**

 **Le prochain couple sera du Terushima x Daishou.**

 **Après, ce sera a priori du YamaYachi - sauf si vous avez des suggestions !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
